The Journey
by Batsojopo
Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. 2005 MEFA Nominee
1. Prologue

The Journey  
Part: Prologue  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

**Prologue**

"Are we going to stop at Imladris, herven?" Galedia asked her husband, Donathorn, as they journeyed east from the Grey Havens. The elleth was of average height and had long dark hair.

The elf that was addressed, Donathorn, seemed deep in thought before answering. "No, I would like to get as far as possible each day." But his real reason stemmed from pride. Master Elrond, Lord of Imladris, might have high Noldor blood, but he was not pure, and pure is what he had in mind when he started sending messages to Thranduil for a possible joining of their two houses. It never entered Donathorn's mind that all his careful planning could fall through. In his eyes the match was perfect. Sinda wed Sinda. Thranduil had never stated exactly who his queen was, but it was clear that she had been an elleth of high ranking. If Donathorn had known she was Sylvan, then everything would have been canceled, and his daughter head to Valinor, unwed. Though that was not his plan.

"Nanneth, why are we not stopping in Imladris?"

Galedia knew of her herven's prejudices and caught his glance before she answered her daughter. "Because your Adar does not wish it."

The young elleth, riding just behind them, noticed the stiffness of her mother's back, but did not question further.

Following a trail that had not been used in at least a millennia, their journey took them south of the valley that cradled the sanctuary of Imladris. Nearing the foothills of the Misty Mountains the unthinkable happened. The family traveled with the minimum number of servants and guards, Donathorn had thought it was enough. But it was not.

Narariand, Captain of the small contingency that had traveled with Donathorn, winced as he made himself sit up. He found himself staring into the open, vacant eyes, of the still form that had been his lord. Then he saw the blood-splattered bodies of the others. "No!" he moaned when his gaze came to rest on the young elleth lying under her mother. Galedia had tried to shield her child.

DEAD! His mind screamed at the devastating loss of his hervess, lord, lady, their daughter, and everyone else involved.

A rustling from the trees made him wonder if a second attack was imminent. Then he saw his horse. He whistled a bird call as loudly as he dared, and the animal trotted over to him and knelt down.

Narariand slowly lifted the supply pack that was attached to the saddle and opened it. Except for the long scratches on the side of his face, he had no visible wounds, though, he knew he had internal injuries. He took out a clean cloth and a water bag. His breath caught as the damp cloth touched his scarred face. Squeezing his eyes shut forced tears out of his eyes and down his face, while he tried to ward off the waves of nausea crashing over him.

When the nausea had mostly passed the horse gently butted his head and the captain eased into the saddle. "Take me to Thranduil; I know you will find the path," he whispered to the horse at the entrance to the pass that lead through the mountains.

As he slowly journeyed the pain in his heart increased as his own strength waned. Narariand found he had an increasing desire to close his eyes and sleep. He could not, would not fade until he delivered the message. Days and nights blended in together to the point that he did not know how long he had been traveling. His dry cough that started soon after the attack was increasing in intensity, so much so that for the last few days he was coughing up blood. Even in his much weakened state he would not stop. The only thing that kept him going now was his need to inform Thranduil of what happened. Which was when he heard voices he could barely rouse himself out of his stupor.

"He needs a healer," one of them spoke quietly in Sylvan. _Sylvan? Am I in Mirkwood?_ "Where?" he started to ask with a weak, raspy voice.

"Mirkwood. Rest, weary traveler. We will get a healer to tend to your wounds."

"No," he answered. With his much weakened state his voice weary and soft. "It is too late." He turned grief-filled eyes to the elf. "I must speak to King Thranduil."

"I do not know if he will give you an audience."

"Then tell him that Donathorn's servant needs to speak to him. The matter is most urgent."

The warden humored Narariand, "I will do that."

They arrived fairly quickly at the courtyard of Thranduil's palace. Narariand was helped off his horse and into the healers area of the palace.

An hour later a grim-faced elf left the room. He found the warden that brought the wounded elf standing just outside.

"Captain, he is fading quickly. His only desire is to see the King. I know you normally do not do this, but do it this time."

The warden sighed while nodding, then headed towards the King's chambers. This was most unusual. "My Lord?" He bowed in respect to Thranduil when he found the monarch in his personal library.

"Yes, Captain?" the King's rather deep voice rumbled quietly. The sound was comforting, but underneath was of deadly strength. It was the voice of protection that could turn deadly if provoked.

"One of our patrols found a wounded traveler in our Wood. He is delirious and has continually asked for you since we brought him to the Hall for healing."

Thranduil turned to the fireplace. The flickering light cast odd shadows against the chiseled features of the elven monarch, while it made his hair look as if it were spun gold in the golden hue the flames produced.

"Did you find his name?" the answering voice sounded bored.

"No, my Lord." The captain paused while silently berating himself for that particular slip. "I do remember him saying something like 'Donathorn's servant'."

Thranduil turned, an odd glint in his eyes. "'Donathorn', you say?"

"Yes, Sire." The Captain was about to say something else, but Thranduil was already on his way out the door. "My Lord?"

Thranduil turned, "I do not fault you for not coming sooner. I told no one." Having said that, Thranduil turned on his heel again and walked away quickly, leaving his captain full of questions. Thranduil entered the healing chamber where the wounded traveler had been taken. He had a dark complexion to match his dark hair -- and his eyes were closed. It was not a good sign. His wounds had been bound, but he would not heal any more. The elf yearned for the release that would only come through fading, and it was now coming quickly.

With gentle strength he woke the soldier. The eyes that fluttered open were filled with the kind of grief that the King knew came only from severe emotional pain. Thranduil knew now for sure he was fading and would not last much longer. "I am Thranduil of Mirkwood." His voice was low, and full of kindness.

"I am Narariand," the elf whispered, his breathing labored. "They are all dead. Gone. No one will be coming." His raspy voice was barely audible. "I am sorry, my lord." As he spoke the words the light associated with their race died out of his eyes, and the gentle glow they were infused with, disappeared.

Thranduil closed his eyes and shook his head while backing away from the bed.

"My Lord?"

"Have him remembered with honors,Morfilith." Thranduil turned to move out the door.

"Yes, my Lord. Do you know what he was speaking about?"

"Sadly enough, yes. I will explain later." Thranduil placed a hand on Morfilith's shoulder then left the room. When he reached the main hall he called to a servant, "Have Legolas meet me in my chambers."

"Yes, my Lord." The servant bowed then went to look for Thranduil's heir. "He is too young to have to bear something like this," the king finished softly to no one in particular.

Thranduil wearily went back to his chambers. He felt the weight of parenthood press heavily on his shoulders. He found himself standing before the fireplace again when Legolas entered the room.

"Adar?"

Thranduil knew there was regret on his face when he turned to look on his son. "Come, ion nin." He sat heavily on the couch.

"Thraldor said you wanted to speak to me. I asked him the reason why, but he evaded the question." Legolas sat down in a chair beside the couch.

"Because I did not tell him why I asked for you," Thranduil answered. "There is no easy way to say this, ion nin. I received word that Donathorn was on his way here, with his daughter. You know I will not force you into this, it is your choice."

Legolas nodded.

"Something happened, and Donathorn and his entire family have been lost. They are dead."

"Could the messenger have been lying?" Legolas shook his head not wanting to believe. He had looked forward to meeting his father's possible choice. They had just started to exchange letters and he had been charmed by her witty notes. A strange emptiness crept into his heart.

"Nay, Legolas. It was a guard." He continued when Legolas looked at him in question, "He faded before he could give me any details."

Legolas turned to look to the flickering fire losing himself in thought before deciding to speak again. "May I have your leave to go search out the site of the attack?"

Thranduil looked closely at Legolas for a moment. "On one condition," he started. "You must present yourself to Master Elrond for healing if you find it. If you do not do this on your own, then I order you as your king."

Legolas turned quickly to look at Thranduil. The older elf was not speaking in jest. "Fading is a serious matter, Legolas. Though you were not officially betrothed, you may feel her passing if you find where she died. I have your promise?"

The young elf finally nodded in assent. "Adar? Why did the guard come here? Why did he not go to Imladris for help? And why did Donathorn propose a union with Mirkwood? Elrond's realm is much closer to where he lived."

"Legolas, Imladris may be much closer to the Grey Havens, but you forget, Elrond's sons are not pure eldar. If they did not have any edain blood he would have gone there first. You, ion nin, are part Sylvan. He would not have come here either if he knew about that."

Legolas stood and turned towards the fire.

"When do you plan to depart?" Thranduil's voice came from behind the younger elf.

"As soon as I can sort everything out," Legolas spoke quietly.

Thranduil stood and placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Let me know before you leave," the king took his leave from his son. Legolas did need time to sort everything out emotionally and mentally.

The next morning Thranduil stepped out into the courtyard only to find Legolas tightening up the cinch that held the saddle in place on his horse. "Legolas," he stepped up and grasped the reins from a servant.

Legolas turned and acknowledged Thranduil standing close by, "Adar."

"Be careful, ion nin. Remember what we talked about yesterday."

Legolas closed his eyes then turned back to his horse, "I will, Adar." He made sure his bow was secure then mounted the high-spirited but docile animal.

Thranduil released the reigns allowing Legolas to give a slight tug on them to direct the animal out of the courtyard and into the forest of Mirkwood. Before being totally out of sight Legolas turned around to see his father still standing in the same spot, watching him. Turning back, Legolas spurred his horse into a faster pace and disappeared into the dense forest.

It took Legolas close to two weeks to cross the mountains, then another couple of days of trying to figure out which route would have been the most likely one the group had taken. Taking the northern route the Mirkwood prince worked his way north of Imladris. That way was seldom taken, and the trail heavily overgrown. Maybe he had passed it already, though he could not be sure. He eventually passed the full valley of the Bruinnen, then traveled south.

Reaching the main road that went through Imladris, Legolas went west for a short time, not sure of what he was looking for. The road was heavily used in both directions. _Elrond's sons are not pure elf_, Thranduil's words echoed in Legolas's mind. If Donathorn had held onto that thought then he would have not even traveled close to Imladris if it could be helped. He would go south of the Bruinnen valley. If nothing was found Legolas decided he would go down to the pass of Rohan to continue his search.

Legolas worked his way west of Imladris, still not exactly sure what he was looking for. It was then that he came across tracks of several horses leaving the main road and turning south. The depth of the prints alerted him to the fact that the animals were carrying weight of some kind. From his history lessons he knew this particular trail had not been used in several millennia, which made it all the more odd. The small group, it seemed, did not want to be discovered.

More out of curiosity than anything else, Legolas followed the trail the group left. It took almost another week to reach the foothills of the mountains. It was an old pass that lead to the southern part of Mirkwood, and Dol Guldur, though it did split and allowed one to head towards his father's realm.

"Elbereth," he whispered when the trees opened up to a small clearing revealing less than a dozen graves and a mound of what looked like burned carcasses. Although it was old the feel of death still hung in the air. He dismounted quickly and moved towards the graves. Something caught his eye on one in particular. Reaching the one in question, Legolas knelt down and picked it up. It was a family crest, specifically the one that represented Donathorn and his family. His father had shown him the crest when the letters first started arriving. Out of respect, the wood-elf touched his forehead then placed his hand on his chest while bowing his head. There was nothing he could say to help them along with their journey. _Adar was right, I have no chance of at least meeting her until she arrives in Valinor_, he thought somberly. Looking over the clearing again Legolas could feel mostly regret, but there was grief there, too. When that was realized he knew he needed to go to Imladris for healing.

With the crest still in hand, Legolas went over and placed it in one of the saddlebags then mounted his horse. Taking one last look around, he left the clearing and moved north back to the main road. _What am I to do? I was really looking forward to meeting her_, he though sadly. _Why are the Valar so cruel?_ he asked the rhetorical question when he reached the main road. Turning back all Legolas could see were trees.

Closing his eyes, Legolas turned west on the road to Imladris. Entering the elven realm, the young prince could feel he was being watched, it was the same when you entered into his father's kingdom, though no wardens met him on the road. When he neared the sanctuary he let his horse choose its own pace. They entered the courtyard at a leisurely speed. Master Elrond was standing just outside the main building.

"Legolas, what brings you to Imladris?" the much older elf called.

Looking around for a moment Legolas dismounted and handed the reins to a servant who then lead the horse away. With a quick move the young prince removed the crest from the saddlebag and slipped it into a pouch before the horse was out of reach. Stepping up to Elrond, Legolas spoke quietly, "I wish to spend time here for healing. The reasons why, I wish to keep private."

Elrond cocked his head slightly, quite curious now especially after the last time the young prince and his twin sons had been together. "Does your father know of your coming here?"

"Yes, Master Elrond," Legolas bowed his head. "You may send a mess- -"

Elrond cut Legolas off with a slight smile and wave of the hand, "You need not explain your actions, young one. You may stay as long as needed for healing."

"Thank you, my lord," Legolas gratefully answered.

Small footsteps could be heard just inside the house. Through the door burst a small child. When he caught sight of Legolas the child's eyes widened then disappointment spread across the small face.

Elrond's face softened as he turned to the child, "Go back inside to your studies, Estel."

"But I thought. . ."

"You thought what?" Elrond placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"That they had returned, Ada."

"It has been three weeks, Estel. If they had returned, it would have been much earlier than this. Now go back to Erestor, and your studies."

"Yes, Ada," Estel nodded then trudged back inside towards the study.

"My lord?" Legolas asked in confusion as he looked from the retreating child to the elf-lord. "Is he. . ."

Elrond turned back to Legolas and shook his head, "It is not what you think. Estel is my foster-son. He is also one of the Edain."

Legolas's eyes widened in surprise.

"He is from one of the Dúnedain families. His mother wished for him to be fostered here until he comes of age." Elrond gazed on Legolas for a short time as if searching the young prince's soul. "He had lost much in his first two years, and it has taken me five more to bring him out of his shell. He needs a friend."

"If he is only seven what can I do?"

"Let him be himself, and be a friend to him."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1a

**The Journey**

Author: bbatmyte 

Part 1a/? 

Rating: Strong R 

Pairing: Haldir/OFC 

Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies. 

Warning: descriptions of wounds 

Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation. 

Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi 

Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today. This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devistating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Seven Weeks earlier_**

"Lord Elrond!" a voice called with great haste. An elf with long brown straight stepped into the ornately decorated study. 

The regally dressed lone figure in the room could easily intimidate the most stalwart of the household, not to mention others that would visit on occasion. Raven black hair hung below his shoulders to the middle of his back while the sides were knotted casually keeping the long dark strands out of the way. Though he was of mixed heritage, his obvious height only accentuated his Eldar features. Setting down the book, the imposing figure gazed steadily on the one that intruded the quiet chamber. 

"Be at peace, Glénduil," the elf-lord replied. 

Glénduil was still out of breath when he continued, "I am sorry, my Lord, but a rider from Lórien has come. He states your services as a healer are in need." 

Elrond was already on his way out the door before the servant had finished his statement. 

"My Lord, he is heading towards the Halls of Healing and will meet you there," Glénduil hurried to keep up with his lord. 

When Elrond stepped inside the Halls of Healing it calmed the anxieties of the elves and elleths already gathered. If their lord was there, then everything would work out in the end. Not a step behind the tall lord was another elf. This one's skin coloring was naturally pale with a crown of pale blond hair. The newcomer was dressed in the colors and symbols of a warden of Lothlórien and carried his burden with gentle ease. 

Moving to the side, Elrond allowed the newcomer to place his burden gently down on the bed. "My lord," the elf from Lórien spoke as he rose, "My brothers are following. They should be no more than a day behind." 

Elrond nodded while removing the wine-dark heavy outer cloak he wore. After handing it to a servant, he turned his attention to the obviously wounded one. Unwrapping the bloodstained elven gray cloak revealed a badly injured elleth. The light coming from a nearby window caught her thick black tresses and made them shimmer with a slight bluish glow, though her skin was pale. Her pallor was a mixture of her natural coloring and the blood loss she received from her injuries. 

Raising up, Elrond gave a few quick commands for the things he needed to the healers present, then turned to the Lórien elf. Placing a hand on his shoulder Elrond continued, "Rúmil, go wait outside." 

Rúmil nodded while backing up, though he wanted to make sure she would be taken care of. He and his brothers had done all they could after they found her, and he had tried to keep that up during the desperate trip to Imladris. Since he was the one that found her, it was natural that he was chosen to bring her for healing. 

"She is not so far gone that I cannot help her," Elrond's voice broke through his thoughts. Seeing the elf-lord's expression, Rúmil realized his desire to stay in the room was a loosing battle, and grudgingly left the room. Elrond was giving her the dignity she deserved, though most of her clothing had to be removed so he could heal her. 

Turning back to the patient, Elrond began the examination to see what he could do initially to help the elleth. Before he did anything else, he bound his hair in a strip of leather, effectively pulling it out of the way. Placing a cool hand on her forehead told him she had developed a fever. At the gentle touch she let out a quiet moan that quickly increased into cries of pain while she started writhing. 

"Get me some of the sleeping draught, quickly," Elrond ordered his newest apprentice healer. 

Bringing a cup over, Tiniwen helped the elleth to drink the mixture while Elrond tried to keep her from hurting herself more than she already was. Her thrashing movements only made her wounds bleed again. 

It took a little time, but the draught finally began to work. When she had calmed down, Elrond started his examination by checking to see if she had any broken bones. One of the long bones in her right lower arm had been fractured. It would have to be set to heal correctly, but until then Elrond had to make sure her other injuries were first taken care of. She was covered in laceration and puncture wounds, though her arms took the blunt of whatever it was that had attacked her. Those lacerations were deep enough for him to see muscle tendons and parts of her arm bones. She had attempted to protect herself with her arms and paid a hefty price for her actions. Rúmil and his brothers had cleaned her wounds as best they could with what they had on hand. 

When he finished, Elrond bound up all her wounds and placed her right arm in a splint so the bone would have a chance to mend properly. He then had her dressed in an extra soft sleeping gown, taken from his daughter Arwen's chambers. 

It was about an hour later when Elrond reappeared in the outer chambers. His tunic was stained, but that was to be expected with his healing gifts, and his heavy outer-cloak was thrown over an arm. "Rúmil, I do not want her disturbed." Elrond stopped the warden from entering the room with a hand. 

"I'll just sit with her, my lord." 

"How long has it been since you had decent rest?" Elrond looked the warden over with a critical eye. 

Rúmil sounded a little put out when he answered, "I rested while you were taking care of her." 

"That is not enough, Rúmil. Do not worry, she will live." Taking the warden's arm Elrond quickly guided him out of the hall and into the guest area of the Last Homely House. "You are weary and travel-stained. You may join us for dinner after you have rested and cleaned yourself. You can tell us what happened then." 

Rúmil could do nothing but nod in assent as he entered one of the many guest chambers. Elrond was lord in this realm, and his word was law. The room was already laid out for his visit. Looking around he smiled slightly; Elrond always gave him this room every time he was sent to Imladris by his Lord and Lady. Removing all if his clothing, except his black inner-shirt and leggings, he sighed and stretched out on the bed. He had not rested the balance of the long trip after the elleth was found, and quickly slipped into the realm of dreams. 

After escorting Rúmil to his room, Elrond returned to his private chambers and changed into a fresh tunic. Reemerging, he went back to the study. The previous events were not expected, which bothered him. Why, he wondered, did Celeborn and Galadriel send some of the Galadhon's guards in his direction? He obviously did not ask for them, and he had received no indication that Galadriel or Celeborn were wanting to discuss anything with him. The only viable option was that they were sending a message to him by courier. Elrond sighed as he reached for the book he had been reading earlier. 

Picking it up, he ran his fingers over the leather that encased the pages. The book was something he had written a long time ago; why he was reading it again, he did not know. Events were moving, pushing him, in a direction he did not want to go. Setting the book down, Elrond moved to a small side table that held a half-filled glass decanter and several goblets. Uncapping the decanter, he poured some of the _miruvor_ into one of the small goblets. Putting everything back in its place, he picked up the goblet and sipped at the sweet wine. 

"My Lord?" 

Elrond placed the goblet down and turned. Glénduil stood in the doorway, tray of food in hand. "I have brought you lunch, my Lord." 

Elrond picked up the goblet, then moved over to another small table and sat down. Glénduil followed. "Thank you, Glénduil." 

The elf placed the tray down and placed the dishes on the table. He then lifted the tray and stepped back several paces. 

"That will be all." Elrond gave the servant a slight smile and dismissed him. The meal would give him time to think more about the previous events of the day. 

Glénduil bowed and left the study. 

Silence reigned in the study for several minutes while he ate until the door burst open revealing his youngest son. "Ada!" 

The 7-year-old adan launched himself towards Elrond and landed in a heap on the elf-lord's lap. Not very dignified, considering the child was the last of the line of the Númenórean kings, but he was only seven. 

"Ada?" 

Elrond looked up. Elladan, one of his twin sons was standing just inside the door. 

"If he's bothering you, I can take him for a while." 

"He is not bothering me at all. You should know that I always have time for my children." Elrond looked down at the child in his lap, "Estel, why don't you go play in the gardens? I need to talk to Elladan for a moment. He can join you later when we've finished." 

Estel nodded eagerly while climbing off Elrond's lap. In a flash he was out the door and running towards the gardens. 

"Estel, no running in the house!" Elrond called after Estel. 

"Yes, Ada!" came the echoing answer, though Elrond could still hear Estel running. The elf-lord closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Elladan grinned while looking towards the garden. Turning back the twin had a serious look on his face. "What were you wanting to tell me, Ada?" 

Scooting back from the table, Elrond rose and moved towards the fireplace. Turning he started, "A rider from Lórien arrived today. He carried with him an injured elleth." 

"Yrchs!" Elladan hissed while turning around to leave. 

"Elladan, we do not know for sure. Until there is confirmation, I do not want you and your brother out hunting." 

Elladan stopped then turned around, "Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because her injuries seemed consistent with wargs." 

"Where wargs are, normally orcs are not far behind." 

"True, but there will be two more riders from Lórien coming. Celeborn and Galadriel sent them here for some reason. We will find out more information when they've arrived." 

"Who did she send?" Elladan perked up. 

"Rúmil arrived with the elleth; his brothers should be here by tomorrow at the latest. And do not pester him for any information; he had not rested for most of the journey here." 

Elladan's face fell. "All right, Ada." The younger elf sighed. "Are you still wanting me to start showing Estel how to track?" 

Elrond let a slight smile cross his features, "Yes, I do believe it is time for him to start learning the ways of the Rangers." 

Elladan nodded and excused himself from the study. When the door closed Elrond sighed and sank down on the couch near the fireplace, lunch forgotten. 

"My Lord?" 

Elrond looked up and found Erestor standing beside the table that contained his forgotten lunch. 

"I am sorry, my mind was occupied." Elrond shook his head. 

"You know it is not good to go without lunch. You need to keep your mind sharp." 

The words were the same that Celebrían often told him when she was still in Imladris. The old pain of grief over losing her bloomed fresh in his heart once again. Without realizing it he bowed his head and curled his fingers around his tunic over his heart. 

"My Lord?" Erestor asked with concern, moving swiftly over to the couch. 

"It still pains me greatly, Erestor, though I know I cannot give myself permission to fade," Elrond whispered with his head still bowed. "Too many things need to be done before I can rest." 

"Then you can rest in the Undying Lands, my Lord." 

"It has been five hundred years, Erestor. Five hundred long years since I gazed upon her face." 

"My Lord, you must hold out until everything is finished." Erestor grasped one of Elrond's arms and drew the elf-lord to his feet. He easily lead him over to the small table. "You do need to eat, my Lord. All will be well in the end." 

Elrond shook his head while he sat down, "What would I do without you, Erestor?" 

"Most likely starve," the counselor answered while handing Elrond a fork. 

Elrond looked up after he finished his lunch, "Erestor, I wish to be alone for a while." 

Erestor nodded. "I'll send Glénduil to clean the table." The counselor really didn't want Elrond to be alone with his current mindset, but he was his lord. Erestor only wished Elrond truly knew what he was doing. 

"As you wish, my Lord." Erestor bowed his head and left the room quietly. Finding Glénduil standing just outside he addressed the servant. "Please keep an eye on Master Elrond. He still suffers over his loss." 

"Yes, Counselor." Glénduil bowed his head. 


	3. Chapter 1b

**The Journey**

Part: 1b 

Rating: Strong R 

Pairing: Haldir/OFC 

Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies. 

Warning: descriptions of wounds 

Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation. 

Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi 

Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today. 

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devistating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

Rúmil's mind brought him back to the sounds of more elves in the hall outside his room. Rousing himself, he walked over to the door and opened it. From his vantage point he could easily see who was coming. "Mae govannan, dear brother," Orophin called from the other end of the ornate hall. Rúmil smiled while he was being addressed and studied his travel-stained brother. Standing beside Orophin was their other brother, Haldir. 

Orophin continued, "We arrived as quickly as possible." He paused, "Any word?" 

The sudden silence was almost overwhelming in its heaviness. "Lord Elrond declares she will live, although he did not elaborate on the nature of her injuries." The relief was easily sensed between the brothers. Rúmil looked at his brothers again, "There is to be a feast tonight. I do not think the Lord of Imladris would approve of your attire if you come like that." There was a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

"Don't forget yourself, dear brother," Orophin shot back. 

"That's enough," Haldir said, attempting to bring them back in line. 

"You always ruin everything," Rúmil complained. 

"And always so serious," Orophin added. 

Haldir rolled his eyes. The senior march warden wagged a finger at his brothers, "Mark my words, this isn't over yet." There was a flicker of something in Haldir's gray eyes, but then it disappeared. It was only after seeing it that Rúmil and Orophin knew that their always serious older brother was planning something. 

Closing his eyes quickly, Rúmil backed up and closed the door that lead to his temporary chambers. Orophin wasn't too far behind and closed himself off in his own chambers. The sudden silence that ensued held mirth, not at all like the previous one of concern. Now alone, Haldir let a large grin cover his face as he moved at a sedate pace to his own rooms. 

When Haldir had finished cleaning up he heard the bell toll that announced dinner would start presently. Stepping quietly out of his rooms he saw his brothers down the hall with their backs to him, and deep in discussion. With silence born from growing up with the two prank-prone elves, and his training as a march warden, the two younger elves did not know of his presence until he placed his hands on their shoulders. He was rewarded with them jumping and uttering several colorful elven curses as the two whirled around. Luckily for Haldir, they were unarmed. 

"Come, my brothers. We do not want to be late!" Brushing between them, he let a small grin play across his face. He could hear their new discussions, wondering if that was the extent of their serious older brother's prank. 

The three Lórien brothers stepped through the entrance into the great hall where Elrond held the feasts. The elf-lord had not made his appearance yet, but his sons had. Sitting at the High Table between the twin sons of Elrond sat a young child, apparently human. Orophin turned and gave a curious look to his two companions. Haldir shrugged as if to say, 'who the Lord of Imladris wishes to invite to eat at the High Table is his own decision.' 

"The young one seated between Elladan and Elrohir is Estel, one of the Dúnedain, whom Elrond is fostering." 

Rúmil turned to see who spoke. He nodded in respect when he realized it was Glorfindel. It was also at the same time the warden remembered the Lord and Lady telling him of the demise of Elendil's house. "I'm sorry, my lord. I did not know he was yet alive," he spoke with confusion. 

Glorfindel caught the gaze of all three march wardens before continuing, "Until he comes of age, Lord Elrond wishes the child to be known as Estel." 

Haldir nodded. "The Lord and Lady told us the house was ended." 

"That is to keep him safe. Once Sauron hears of his existence, he will be hunted for the rest of his life," a new voice joined in the conversation. The four turned and found Elrond standing behind them. "I will raise him as if he were of my own flesh and blood. He does not know of his heritage. I want to keep it that way until I deem it time for him to know of his destiny." 

The three brothers understood elf-lord's reasoning. The blood of the Eldar, Edain, and Maia flowed through the lord's veins. Because of that he had a unique perspective on events that transpired in Middle-Earth. 

"Ada!" 

Elrond looked up and saw Estel with a big smile on his face watching him, then turned back to the small group, "This is the first time Estel has been invited to any feast." Taking his leave, Elrond moved towards his position at the High Table. 

"I get to sit at the High Table!" Estel said excitedly with a big smile as he swung his feet. The movement made the chair scoot across the floor slightly. 

_Oh, to be so easily amused,_ Elrond though to himself. "I see that, Estel," Elrond said with a smile on his face as he settled into his chair. 

With Elrond thus situated, Haldir and his brothers found their places. Even though they were raised from elflets by Celeborn and Galadriel, they were not high born, so they did not sit at the High Table. 

"Elladan showed me how to track," Estel nodded excitedly while picking up his fork. 

"That's very good, Estel." Elrond smiled. 

"And he did quite well for his first time, Ada," Elladan spoke with a smile. 

_Young Estel seemed to handle himself quite well,_ Haldir thought. All the elves within hearing were amused by the young one's conversation. 

"Was I always like that?" Rúmil whispered in Haldir's ear. 

"Like what?" Haldir looked to his younger brother in curiosity. 

"Like Estel." 

Haldir gazed up to the High Table again and the small child. In his eyes, the boy looked to be about fourteen, but he knew he was wrong. He had not had much dealings with the Edain lately, and definitely not young children. "No," he answered finally. _Certainly worse_, Haldir continued by himself. 

"That's good. I thought I was worse." 

Haldir looked quickly away for a moment, hopefully hiding his mirth. 

As young children can be, Estel was quite hyper, and Elrond's twin sons were not much help either. In fact, they seemed only to make the situation worse. The only thing that redeemed Estel was the fact that this was his first feast, and he was a young child. 

The other elves watched the child with amusement rather than anger. They all indulged the child. Disciplining was left to Elrond. So when the accident happened, for it was truly an accident, there was no surprise. Estel pushed back from the table, and at the same time a server was passing behind with a tray that held food. The child's eyes widened in surprise and fear. 

"I would not punish him for that," Orophin whispered. 

"You are right, brother. It was a complete accident," Haldir answered as he watched both Elladan and Elrohir help to clean everything up. "He is only a young child."__

__

~~~~~~~ 

"Come, ion nin." Elrond grasped Estel's hand as he lead the boy out of the feasting hall. Estel had tear stains on his face and was wiping his face with his hand, which only served to smear the stains. 

"Am I going to my room?" Estel asked forlornly. 

Elrond turned and knelt down to be at eye level with Estel. Using a small piece of cloth the elf-lord wiped clean Estel's tearstained face, "No, ion nin. I will not punish you for being seven years-old, and it being your first time to attend a feast. Your brothers are different. They should know better. Now, blow your nose." 

Estel complied, but even with the words of comfort Elrond had spoken his bottom lip still quivered, fat tears threatening to fall again. Opening up his arms, Elrond pulled the child into a hug then picked him up. The child laid his head on Elrond's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the elf's neck for security, while still sniffling. Thus situated, Elrond carried Estel the rest of the way into the Hall of Fire. This was a special day for Estel, for not only was it his first time to feast with the elders, but he was also invited to stay in the Hall of Fire and hear the stories and songs that were spoken and heard. Sitting down in his chair, Elrond placed Estel on his lap, making sure that the child stayed with him and not get into any mischief. 

"I'm not sleepy," Estel mumbled against Elrond's tunic a few hours later. The warm glow from the large fire illuminated his features giving hints of the blood of the Eldar in the child. 

"Of course you're not," Elrond humored the child while wrapping his arms around him, rocking gently. 

"I wanna sta - -" the sentence was stopped by a large yawn as Estel rubbed his eyes with a palm. Moments later, Estel's eyes closed and his breathing deepened. 

Elrond stayed in the Hall of Fire a little longer, content to hold his son for the time being while the music and singing swirled around him. Deciding he had stayed long enough, Elrond rose quietly. Hearing a lull in the music, he told them softly to continue. And with that he left the room and headed in the direction of the sleeping chambers of his household. 

Reaching Estel's room, Elrond pushed the door open with a free hand then moved across the chamber and placed the child on the bed. Moving over to a small wardrobe, Elrond pulled out a well-worn sleeping set. The tunic was still a little large yet, but the leggings would have to be replaced soon. 

Returning to the bed, Elrond went through the process of undressing his son then getting the sleep set on the small body. Once finished he draped the covers over Estel, and started tucking him in. 

"I love you, Ada," Estel mumbled, more asleep than awake while snuggling deeper into the covers. 

"I love you too, ion nin," Elrond answered softly while finishing tucking him in. He kissed Estel's forehead. 

Stepping away from the bed, Elrond picked up the soiled tunic Estel had worn and carried it out and to the soiled garmet basket to be cleaned. After depositing it the elf-lord turned and found Haldir had followed him into the hall. 

"I need to speak with you, my lord." 

Elrond nodded. 

"It would be better in your study," Haldir continued. 

Elrond nodded again and lead the way, although the march warden knew the directions to the room. The fire in the large room had almost burned down. With a few pokes and prods, along with several pieces of firewood it was soon blazing again. 

Elrond straightened, "What is it you are wanting to tell me?" 

"Not tell, show." Haldir pulled out a small round crest. "I found this." 

Elrond took it from Haldir and tipped it towards the fireplace, using the flickering glow for light. "Where did you get this?" Elrond looked up from his inspection. 

Haldir sighed then sat down on the couch. "It was not something that should be seen. There was an attack, though I do not know how long ago it happened. I thought they were all killed, but Rúmil found her, barely clinging to life. I did not find any orcs, but there were wargs." 

Elrond looked in the direction of the Halls of Healing before turning his gaze back to the younger elf. "A pack of wargs hunting for food." Elrond shook his head. 

"That is what it seemed like," _Though something stopped them._ Haldir looked up to Elrond. The elf-lord had not moved from his position beside the fireplace. "Do you know whose house it represents?" 

"Yes, I do. There are very few of this particular house left in Middle-Earth. It is of a high ranking Sindar family closely related to Celeborn." 

Haldir shook his head, "They were traveling, though I do not know what their destination was." The warden nodded while now rummaging for something. He slipped into the familiar, "Nanneth had me bring this to you." The warden now held out a small role of parchment. 

Elrond placed the small round crest on a nearby table, then retrieved the message. He scanned the contents quickly and let out a small smile. He seemed to come to a decision. "Imladris, as you know, is a place for healing. Although you may not think so, you and your brothers need healing from what you have seen and been through. Stay as long as you need. Your Lord and Lady will understand." 

Haldir rose and bowed, grateful for the time spent in the sanctuary known as Imladris, "Yes, my lord." 

TBC................... 


	4. Chapter 1c

**The Journey**

Part: 1c 

Rating: Strong R 

Pairing: Haldir/OFC 

Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies. 

Warning: descriptions of wounds 

Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation. 

Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi 

Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today. 

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devistating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

The evening was cool, but not overly so. In the deepening night the shadows grew long. The quiet sounds of docile animals roamed through the forest that came up to the outer gardens could be heard. If you knew what you were looking for, and had a very sharp ear, you could hear the moving figures. A breeze blew gently through the trees, making the leaves rustle. On the same breeze you could hear the faint sound of ethereal voices singing. The sound wasn't mournful but was as nature intended. It was almost as if nature and the trees themselves were singing. 

Hidden deep in the trees a shadowy figure cocked its head as if to listen. It wore dark greens, while the bent staff in hand was stained just as dark. These were not the colors of Imladris's wardens, but those of an intruder, and one that was confident in its abilities. A hood over the figure's head effectively concealed the hair color making it blend in with the shadows much better. 

With the grace and silence of a hunter, the figure delved deeper into the strange valley. Reaching the edge of the gardens a look of wonder crossed the intruder's face at the view presented before him. It seemed that nature had free reign around and in the buildings. Everything was arranged as if it were a natural occurrence, but that was not his intent. 

It was her. 

She had lived because of the hunt, and the arrows. After chasing off everything all he had time to do was to see who had lived and collect the arrows. He was not able to check all, but he found that she had survived. Arrows were priceless, and if salvageable then they would be retrieved. 

He had only had time to gather his arrows before three strangers had arrived on horses. 

The house above the gardens was now ablaze with light and music. 

He had watched as the three tended her wounds. When done, one of them mounted his horse. She was wrapped in a cloak and lifted up to him. The horse was spurred in the direction of this hidden valley, for he had no knowledge of this particular valley ever being here. After watching the two that were left bury the dead ones, they had left in the same direction in the same hurried pace. 

He had no horse, but he knew how to travel swiftly and did so. That was is how he found himself in this hidden realm. Maybe they did not want to be found here with their singing, he did not know. He was here because of her. 

The sound of a door opening startled him. He sank deeper into the shadows, effectively disappearing to even his people's sharp eyes, and watched. Two figures entered the gardens. 

"Has Master Elrond said anything about the condition of the elleth to you?" 

The second one shook his head, "Nay, Glorfindel. The only word I have received is from the other healers. They say she has not yet awoken." 

The two disappeared through another doorway, leaving the gardens quiet once again. The intruder cocked his head again while confusion crossed his features. He had been alive for many summers, but he could not understand what tongue the two figures used. He reached up to his hood and then into it. The movement pushed the hood back, revealing dark hair. He brushed the top of his ear while wondering what the two were speaking. 

Deciding he would come again in a few nights' time to make sure she was still alive, he disappeared into the forest. 

TBC................. 


	5. Chapter 2a

**The Journey**

Part: 2a 

Rating: Strong R 

Pairing: Haldir/OFC 

Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies. 

Warning: descriptions of wounds 

Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation. 

Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi 

Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today. 

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

With light shining into the room, Orophin stepped through the doorway. Even though he was quiet, the elleth still jumped at the slight sound. "My lady?" he asked quietly as he started moving towards the bed. 

She was awake, he could see, but scared. Terrified was more like it. 

The elleth burrowed into the covers and covered her head with the blanket, hiding from everything while shivering. 

Turning, Orophin called to one of the lower level healers assigned to the halls for that morning, "Call Master Elrond, quickly." 

When the elf left to relay the message Orophin moved quietly to the side of the bed and sat down. The warden watched her with compassion for a short time, then reached out a hand to place it on her head. He wanted to comfort her, but he was not sure what he should do. He could feel her shivering slowly subside. The sound of returning feet alerted Orophin to the arrival of the master healer. When Orophin turned to look back to her he found she had started shivering again. 

Elrond spoke quietly as he entered the room, "What is it, Orophin?" 

"She wakes, but hides, Master Elrond." The warden stood and moved towards the door. 

Elrond nodded his head in understanding as he moved to the bedside. "Has she spoken?" 

"No, lord," Orophin shook his head. 

Elrond reached a hand out so it was just above her head. "Little one, will you let me check your arms?" Elrond asked gently. 

The figure froze under the covers in terror and whimpered. 

"I will not harm you." 

When the figure did not comply, Elrond closed his eyes and said a few words in Quenya. When finished he opened his eyes then gently reached down and pulled the blanket off the elleth's head. Her eyes were open, but she was in reverie. 

"I do not like doing that," the elf-lord mumbled under his breath as he started unwinding the stained bandages on her arms. 

"Do what?" 

"Pushing her into reverie. 'Tis not natural, but she will not allow me to check her wounds any other way." 

"Why not use a sleeping draught?" 

"Because I will not force her to drink something like that when she is fully awake. If I do that she will never trust me, and trust is what I need if I am to have any success in healing her," Elrond answered while he finished unwinding the bandages around her arms. 

When her arms were exposed Orophin saw the extent of her injuries again. "I do not know how she survived whatever attacked her." 

"Everyone is different, Orophin," Elrond spoke absently as he gently spread a salve on her arm lacerations. "Hand me those bandages," he added as he was finishing up with her arms. 

Orophin looked around for a moment. Finding the fresh material he handed them to the older elf. 

"Though, you and your brothers did much for her in cleaning her wounds," Elrond finished as he began wrapping her arms. When Elrond reached her right lower arm she gave a slight moan, and shifted her position. "Shh little one, I'm almost done," Elrond spoke gently as he now worked to get the splint back in place. 

Once finished he gave Orophin a serious look, "Orophin, I am going to check her other lacerations. I would prefer for you not to be here. Please get Tiniwen." 

Orophin looked to the wounded elleth for a moment then nodded as he turned to leave the room. A few minutes later a young elleth with long brown hair tied back with a piece of leather entered the room and turned to close the door. 

"My Lord, Orophin is waiting outside and pacing back and forth. Is he not already bound?" She was now standing on the other side of the bed while helping Elrond remove the nightgown from the elleth. 

Elrond looked to make sure there was enough salve and bandages to finish the process. "Yes, he is. Though it is not uncommon for him to act like this with a wounded elf or elleth. It is his nature." 

"His elleth must be very lucky to have him," she commented absently as she helped him remove the stained bandages around the elleth's chest. Working quickly, but gently, they cleaned her lacerations and placed clean, fresh bandages on her wounds. Tiniwen looked down, realizing her mistake, "My Lord, she will need another gown. Do I have your permission to retrieve another one from the same place?" 

"Yes. And, take this one to the laundry area to be cleaned." Elrond handed her the stained nightgown. He hid it well, but he was slightly uncomfortable with the prospect of being alone with the elleth. Tiniwen was still new, and because of that Elrond knew she would not remember everything to be done. Out of respect the two draped a blanket over the prone form. 

"I will be as quick as possible, my Lord." Tiniwen gave a quick curtsy of respect and left the room. 

Alone now, Elrond moved over to the open area of the room and down into the gardens. He was still there when he heard a soft knock on the door. Turning, he went to open it just enough to see who was standing on the other side. He wanted to make sure it was Tiniwen. She stood there in the hallway holding another soft clean gown. Just behind her, Orophin was watching intently. 

Catching his eye, Elrond gave a short nod before he closed the door behind him and Tiniwen. He then checked to see if the elleth was still in reverie. It would not do if she woke up and found herself in what would be a compromising position. She was still asleep, which was good; and it gave them the chance to dress her in a new gown. 

__

__When the process was completed Tiniwen went back to the door and opened it up. She found that Orophin was not alone anymore, his older brother Haldir, had shown up. Their quiet discussion was silenced by Elrond stepping out followed by Tiniwen. 

She headed in another direction as Elrond addressed the two Lórien wardens, "She is in reverie for the time being. You can go and stay with her as long as you are quiet." 

"Yes, lord," the brothers answered, then watched the elf-lord leave the general area. 

"Do you know how she is doing?" Haldir asked quietly. 

"Nay brother. I do know her arms were very badly injured. Master Elrond bade me leave after he finished with her arms." 

"She had more wounds than on her arms," Haldir commented idly as he moved into the room. Haldir moved to the balcony and gazed down into the gardens while Orophin had placed himself in the chair again beside the bedside again. 

"It is not good for you to stay here all day. I will come after I have finished lunch." Haldir turned to look at his brother and the elleth. 

"Very well." Orophin nodded. 

"You know Thriniel might become jealous if she finds out about you being here." 

"I will tell her everything. I know I have nothing to worry about. Now leave, my brother. You seem to be pining for the trees." 

Haldir rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's choice of words as he left the room. 

A few hours later Haldir showed back up, ready to relieve Orophin. "How is she?" he asked as he settled into the chair Orophin had been in. 

"Quiet. I think she is still in reverie, but I'm not that sure." 

"Has Master Elrond come to change her bandages?" Haldir placed a hand gently on her forehead, there was no reaction. 

"He did that right before you came earlier. You know I have learned no healing lore, so I do not know when he is going to come again." 

"Most likely in a couple of hours," Haldir guessed. "Go and rest, brother." 

"Aye, I will, but not until I've had something to eat." Orophin left the chamber and headed in the direction of where lunch was still being served. 

TBC............... 


	6. Chapter 2b

**The Journey**   
Part: 2b   
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC   
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds   
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events   
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

"Ada, what's this?" Estel pointed to one of the many murals that lined the walls of the Elrond's chambers. 

Elrond stopped and turned to see what his foster-son was interested in. It was a mural depicting Isildur cutting the Ring off Sauron's hand. "That, my son, is a picture." 

"I know that, Ada! What I want to know is what it's about." The 7-year-old crossed his arms and pouted for a moment. 

Elrond smiled at Estel's reactions. He knew he had to tread carefully with the information he gave the child, "That, little one, tells of the greatest thing Isildur ever did. His brother was the King of Gondor." 

"Oh. Wha - -" 

The cry that echoed throughout the house was completely unexpected. 

"Ada?" Estel looked to Elrond. The child knew Elrond was caring for an injured elf, but nothing more. 

"Go find Elrohir and stay with him, little one," Elrond ordered Estel then turned and quickly moved towards the Halls of Healing. 

Tiniwen met him in the hallway outside the elleth's chamber. Shaking his head Elrond entered the room by himself and did not find what he expected. The elleth was huddled in a corner trying her best to fend off her unseen attackers. Haldir, who had been sitting with her, was just out of reach of her hands. 

The march warden turned, concern marking his features. "My lord, she is in reverie, I think trapped in a dream." 

"Hold her arms gently, Haldir. I do not wish to invade her mind, but I will if I have to." Elrond sank to the floor just out of reach of her hands. 

"Yes, my lord." Haldir managed to maneuver himself into a position to hold her arms. Now sufficiently restrained she struggled even more which made her bleed again. 

"Do not fight me. I am here to help you." Elrond spoke softly while his hands were hovering close to her head. There was no reaction to his voice. "Estel, leave now," Elrond's voice was not the voice of a father, but of the Lord of Imladris. Turning, the elf-lord saw Elrohir arrive behind Estel, who had not obeyed the command. "Elrohir, remove Estel." 

"Ada!" Estel cried as Elrohir picked up the struggling child and carried him away to another part of the house. Elrond would talk with his youngest son later, now was not the time. 

Turning back to the elleth, Elrond took her face between his hands and pressed his forehead against hers while she continued to struggle and whimper. From there he was easily able to enter her mind. At the sight before him he knew it was a memory she was trapped in. It was one full of carnage. 

They never had a chance. 

There were no orcs, but wargs were everywhere completely overwhelming the small contingency, playing with live and dead elves. Before the final attack, arrows came flying out of the trees killing several of the beasts, which made rest of them scatter. It was a respite before more of the creatures attacked. Finding her, Elrond grasped one of her hands and physically pulled her out of the nightmarish memory. 

Elrond opened his eyes only to find the elleth looking at him with clear liquid-brown eyes full of tears. Before the elf-lord knew what was happening she sagged against him and clung to him, keening. _Haldir must have let her go_, Elrond thought. While exchanging glances with Haldir, Elrond brought his arms down and around her to give the comfort and safety she so desperately needed. "It's all right, little one. You're safe." 

When the elleth calmed down somewhat, Elrond positioned her so he could look into her face. "I am called Elrond, little one. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked gently. She shook her tear stained face and nestled against him again, knowing for once she was safe from all harm. 

It was a long time before she fell into a fitful sleep, and Elrond was unwilling to move from his position on the floor until she did so. When she finally did fall asleep, and with Haldir's help, Elrond rose to his feet and placed her on the bed. With a low voice he said some healing words in Quenya and raised up to look at Haldir for a moment. "Rest yourself. She will sleep a dreamless, restful sleep." _For now._

Haldir nodded while heading for the door, "My lord?" 

"Yes?" 

"Will she fade?" 

"That, I do not know." Elrond shook his head while moving through the door. "There is only one other time I have seen someone wounded so deeply," the elf-lord sighed while turning to look back into the room they had just exited. 

"I miss her too," the serious elf gave a sad sigh. 

"Haldir," Elrond placed a hand on the warden's shoulder, "We will see her when we arrive in the Undying Lands. Think on that, and it will make the time apart much easier to bear." 

"Then she will travel to the West when she is healed?" 

"I do not think so. I would like for her to be under Galadriel's care until we know for sure. When she is ready I will have her travel to Lórien. I will go and speak to my son, then I will return to check her wounds and change her bandages. Her struggles have made her start bleeding again." 

Once Elrond finished speaking to Haldir, he went in search for Estel. He did not know where Elrohir had taken his youngest son so it took quite some time searching for the child. Elrond eventually found Estel in the gardens, his small shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"Estel?" 

The adan child -- _his child,_ Elrond corrected himself -- turned with surprise. 

"Why did you order me to go?" Estel's bottom lip quivered slightly. His eyes were red and swollen. He had been crying. 

Elrond closed his eyes, "Oh, Estel." Opening them, Elrond moved swiftly to his youngest son's side. He lowered himself to Estel's height and sat on the grass. "Estel, could you answer me something?" 

Estel nodded. 

"When you are sick or hurt, do you want your brothers watching while I am taking care of you?" 

Estel shrugged his shoulders then climbed into Elrond's lap. 

"You will understand in time, ion nin, my reasons." Elrond wrapped his arms around Estel and rocked him gently. _You are not old enough to see something like this with the elleth, no one truly is._ "She is hurt very badly in ways that are difficult for even my abilities to heal. I also want you to promise me something." 

"What's that?" 

"And that is to not enter the Halls of Healing, unless you have an elf or elleth with you. There are some things that are not good for you to see at this time." 

"Why not?" Estel rubbed his face with a sleeve. 

Elrond sighed while considering his words, "You will understand my reasons when you have children, ion nin." 

"But that seems like foreeever," Estel pouted while crossing his arms. 

"True, but it will come before you know it." 

"I wish I was grown up," Estel sniffed while reaching down to pluck at the grass. 

_And I sometimes wish I were still at an age were I did not have the responsibilities I have now,_ Elrond thought to himself. "Ion nin, you will get to the point where you will think otherwise." He shifted Estel off his lap and got to his feet. 

"Where are you going?" 

Elrond didn't see why not to tell his foster-son, "I need to check on the elleth and change her bandages." 

"Can I go with you?" Estel had a hopeful look in his face as he got to his feet. 

Elrond placed a hand on Estel's shoulder. "I'm afraid not this time, Estel. When she is doing much better then you can visit." 

Estel nodded and answered sadly, "All right, Ada." 

TBC............


	7. Chapter 2c

**The Journey  
**Part: 2c   
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC   
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds   
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events   
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Elrond appeared back in the elleth's room with Tiniwen following him. This time the young apprentice remembered to get another gown before having to retrieve it after the bandages were changed.

"Haldir, please wait outside," Elrond said. It was more of a command than request. He was somewhat surprised that Haldir was still here. 

Haldir knew that tone of voice and nodded, it was one not to be argued with. "Yes, my lord." 

"I will have Tiniwen get you when we are finished in here." Elrond answered while closing the door. 

"I think she is awake, my Lord," Tiniwen spoke softly. 

"Maybe she will let me check her wounds. Little one?" he asked gently as he moved to the side of the bed she was facing. Her eyes were open, but he could not tell if she was in reverie or not. 

"Who am I?" she whispered hoarsely. 

Elrond looked quickly to Tiniwen, this was not expected at all. Celebrían remembered, but she was much older. This elleth seemed to be around the same age as Tiniwen, but he wasn't sure. He looked back down, "May I change your bandages first? I will try to help you afterwards." 

She turned and looked at Elrond, remembering that hellish nightmare he had pulled her out of. Safety was associated with him. 

"My Lord, everything is ready." Tiniwen's voice was quiet. 

The elleth froze; that was a voice she did not recognize. 

"Do not worry, little one, I am training her to become a healer," Elrond spoke softly. 

She did not know who to trust, but she knew she was safe with him. She slowly nodded her head letting him know that she would let him change the bandages. 

Elrond placed a hand on her forehead. "This might hurt a little. If that happens I can get you something that will ease your discomfort, but you must let me know." 

Removing his hand he went to work unwinding her bandages. The lacerations and puncture wounds were healing nicely, though they still bled from her earlier erratic movements. With gentle hands he checked her fractured arm. It was mending, and should be strong enough in about a week for him to remove the splint permanently. She let out a soft moan when he reached the fractured part of bone. 

"Please," she whispered, her eyes closed. 

"I am almost done. I know it hurts. Do you want me to get you something for it?" Elrond looked up to Tiniwen and glanced to the bandages. 

Moments later Tiniwen returned with the clean bandages, and with a damp cloth she dabbed the elleth's forehead. 

"No," she whispered, but her eyes said something completely different. 

Elrond nodded then let his hand hover over the fractured arm bone. If she did not want to ingest the pain reliever, then he would work on alleviating some of her obvious pain. He did not want to heal her bone outright, it needed to mend on itself. With a few words spoken softly in Quenya, Elrond was able to reduce the intensity of the pain, but not completely. "Better?" 

"Yes," she whispered while nodding. 

"Good." He hesitated before continuing, "You have several wounds in this area," Elrond hovered his hand over her chest. "I have cleaned the cuts, but I am now going to heal them, including the ones on your arms. I will leave your arm bone to heal on its own. All right?" 

The elleth shivered, but nodded, unsure of what was going to take place. 

Elrond placed his hand on her forehead again. "Do not worry, little one. You have nothing to fear while you are here. Imladris is a place of healing for all who come." Closing his eyes he became very still and focused his energies on healing what could and could not be seen because of the material. After a few minutes he let his breath out slowly while reaching a hand out to steady himself. Healing on this level always took a great amount of energy out of him. 

For a moment, he stood there very unsteady on his feet. He would not have made it to the door if Tiniwen had not been present. Giving him support, she opened the door and let Haldir take over from there. 

"Make sure she is comfortable, Tiniwen," Elrond's voice was weak. 

"Yes, my Lord. I will." Tiniwen nodded in respect and went back to the elleth to finish what needed to be done until his return. 

"Haldir, I just need to rest." Elrond was leaning heavily against the warden. 

"All right. How is she doing?" Haldir asked as they moved into one of the halls and toward the family wing of the house. 

Elrond didn't answer until he was sitting on his bed. He looked up at Haldir with intense scrutiny. When he seemed satisfied he answered, "Haldir, as of right now, she does not remember who she is. When I have recovered I will go back and try to help her. I wish to be alone now." 

Haldir nodded and turned to leave. Before the door was closed completely, he caught a glimpse of Elrond settling down on the bed and quickly descending into reverie. 

The warden wandered through the halls until he ended up in the gardens. There he could hear his brother's voices. Pausing for a moment Haldir seemed undecided. When he stepped forward again it was with a new sense of purpose. 

Catching up with his brothers he found them on their way to the training grounds. "Why are you here? Were you not with the elleth?" Orophin asked as he drew next to them. 

"I was, brother. She had a nightmare and Elrond was able to bring her out of it." 

His brothers winced at the thought of the nightmares, but they knew it was to be expected with what she went through. 

"He eventually returned with Tiniwen, and healed her. I think he kept her arm in a splint." Haldir paused, not sure how he should continue. 

"Well, it sounds like she will be all right," Rúmil smiled as he stopped. 

They reached at the archery field. Targets were set up at the other end for practice. 

"And her nightmares will lessen in time," Orophin commented while preparing his bow. Standing at the ready position, Orophin released an arrow. A resounding 'thunk' could be heard seconds after it had hit its target. Casting his glance to the side Orophin could tell something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked as he lowered the bow. 

Haldir glanced from one brother to the other, debating whether or not to voice his concerns. 

"Well, out with it. I know something is wrong," Rúmil folded his arms. 

Haldir finally answered with a grim look, "Elrond told me that she does not remember who she is." 

"You surely jest," Orophin widened his eyes. 

"Would I about this?" Haldir spoke harshly as he turned his back on them, pinching the bridge of his nose. He continued softly, "When she is ready, Elrond wants her to be under the Lady's care. I will stay until that time and bring her back." 

"Haldir," Rúmil reached out a hand. "You know Orophin didn't mean it that way. You are not going to do this alone." 

Haldir turned back around to look at his brothers. "I. . ." He shook his head and walked quickly away, leaving two stunned wardens behind. 

Haldir eventually found himself in one of the more secluded parts of the gardens sitting on a stone bench. "Why does her welfare bother me so much," he asked himself, picking at the dead twigs and throwing into one of the pools. 

"Because you do not want her to go through what Celebrían endured." 

Haldir stood up quickly, only to find Erestor standing on the other side of one of the smaller ponds. 

"I have heard from Master Elrond that she was not captured by orcs," Erestor continued as he made his way around to Haldir's position. "Nevertheless, her trauma is still as great." 

Haldir threw another twig into the water. "Elrond wants her to be under the Lady's care." 

"Haldir, she may never recover even with the Lady's help. You must understand that." 

_Why is he telling me this_, Haldir wondered. 

Erestor stopped at the stone bench. "Master Elrond will do what he can for her. It is up to the Valar whether or not how much of her memories she recovers." 

"Do you know why she was traveling?" Haldir asked. 

Erestor shook his head. "No, it does not matter now. What matters is that we focus on that she is alive." 

Haldir nodded as he sat down. 

"Brother, are you here?" Orophin's voice came from the pathway. 

"Be patient with her, Haldir," Erestor's voice was soft as he placed a hand on the younger elf's shoulder. Giving him a nod the senior counselor passed through to the pathway meeting up with Orophin. Giving the warden a slight smile he continued towards the garden's winding pathways. 

"Brother. Saes," Orophin pushed the brush aside, finding Haldir sitting on a bench beside several still pools of water. He seemed deep in thought. Sunlight coming through the trees danced on the water, making it shimmer. 

"Will you forgive me?" 

"Nay, Orophin, I believe I am the one that should ask for forgiveness. My concern for the elleth has made me short of temper lately." 

Orophin let a small smile cross his face at Haldir's admission. "I think we are even then, brother." 

Haldir stood up and started moving in the younger elf's direction. 

The brothers were silent for a while. "I think she is completely aware of her surroundings now." Haldir pushed some of the branches out of the way of the path, back towards the archery field. 

"We know she is in the best care. Elrond will know what to do." 

"What will he know to do?" Rúmil asked as the two neared the youngest brother. 

"Master Elrond will know how to care for the elleth, he's been through this before," Orophin spoke with confidence. 

"His knowledge has come with a terrible price, Orophin," Haldir spoke softly. 

The two brothers nodded somberly. "Haldir, you're not the only one that misses Celebrían. She was my sister, too," Orophin spoke. 

"I just don't want her to go through what Celebrían endured, and I don't think I can stop it." Haldir sighed while looking off towards the main house complex. 

"Estel! Don't!" a voice could be heard off in the distance. 

"I wanna see who's there!" The child's voice sounded strident compared to the older one. 

The three brothers turned towards the voices. One of Elrond's sons, at this distance it was impossible to tell which one, was behind Estel, and trying to keep him from running out onto the archery field. 

Rúmil smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "It has been a long time since I have been with a child." 

"Valar help us," Haldir mumbled while shaking his head. 

"Why not, Elladan?" Estel whined. 

"You could get skewered with an arrow, Estel. And Ada would not be happy if he found you wounded." 

"Elladan!" Orophin called out. "'Tis all right. We've stopped for now." 

Taking it as an invitation, the child rushed out to the three elves. "I'm Estel," he announced breathlessly after he stopped. 

"Hello, Estel," Orophin answered first while nodding. "My name is Orophin. These are my brothers, Rúmil and Haldir." 

Elladan reached the group while Orophin was speaking. 

"You're not from here," Estel announced rather loudly. 

Rúmil hid his laugh behind his smile. "No, Estel. We are not from here. We," he indicated the other two elves, "are from Lórien." 

"Is that far away?" 

"Yes, it is, Estel. It is a long way away from here." 

"Estel, you've met them. It's time to start work on your tracking," Elladan interrupted before Estel could say anything more. At the thought of tracking again, the child's eyes lit up. 

"Bye!" the child cried as Elladan took Estel's hand and led him in another direction, leaving the brothers with smiles on their faces. Children were refreshing to be around with their innocent exuberance. 

TBC.................


	8. Chapter 2d

**The Journey**

Part: 2d   
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC   
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies. Warning: descriptions of wounds   
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.   
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today. 

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

Elrond rose from his bed, feeling much better. He was still tired, but not so exhausted that he was wiped out, as he felt earlier. The crest Haldir had found sat on the table. When he considered himself presentable, he picked up the crest and left his chambers to head back to the Halls of Healing. Finding Tiniwen, he led her back towards the room the elleth was placed in at her arrival. 

Entering the room quietly, Tiniwen stayed close to the door while Elrond approached the bed. He had no idea how he was going to help her with her possible memory loss. She had been gazing at the outside trees. Hearing them enter, she jumped slightly and started shivering again. When she saw Elrond, her shivering slowly subsided. The elf-lord pulled a chair up next to the bed. 

"I am sorry I was not here earlier," he started. "What do you remember?" _I must start somewhere, and that is as good a place as any._

"The attack, I think. . .I don't know," she whispered as she closed her eyes and shivered slightly. 

"It is over, little one," Elrond assured her, placing a hand on her forehead. Removing his hand he retrieved the crest. "Do you remember this?" He placed it in her hands. 

She studied the round object, turning it over. "I. . .I think so." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't know." Her shivering came back with sobs, "I. . .I can't remember." 

Arms surrounded her as she balled up her left hand into a fist and hit whatever was closest at hand, sobbing. 

"It is over with. You are safe," Elrond spoke gently. He waited until she wore herself out, then gently settled her back on the bed, while hearing her whimper. Placing a hand on her forehead again, he continued, "I will not force you to recall those memories until you are ready." He reached down for the crest and rose to his feet to approach Tiniwen. 

"She is not to be disturbed." 

"Yes, my Lord." Tiniwen gave him a quick curtsey as he moved towards the door. The younger elleth turned to look back at the patient for a moment before she went through the door and back to her studies. 

Elrond sat down at his desk in his personal study and placed the crest in front of him. He knew there was nothing he could do until she got over the worst of the trauma, and that bothered him. 

Late in the evening Elrond returned to the elleth's room one last time to check in on her before he prepared himself for bed. Stepping into the room his brow creased in concern at the sight before him. The elleth was having another nightmare. He placed the lamp he was carrying on a table and sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently.  
  
Suddenly her muscles tensed up. "Little one?" Elrond looked down to her face. She was awake now, which was good. She shook her head and burrowed deeper into his arms. "It is all right. You're safe," he whispered into her hair.  
  
When she finally fell back asleep Elrond went to settle her back down, though he had to stop when her arms tightened again, this time around him. This put him in an uncomfortable position. She was obviously scared of being alone at night, but it was not proper for him to stay there any longer than he had to without someone else present. The healer in him eventually won in the end and he settled himself on the bed, holding the elleth close to him as if she was a small elfling.  
  
Which is where Erestor found him early the next morning. The counselor had looked for Elrond to make sure he slept. With the bed unused, he went searching for the elf-lord.  
  
Elrond was propped up against several pillows with the elleth in his arms, both asleep. They looked so peaceful that Erestor felt guilty in waking either of them. Beside the bed was a burned-out lamp.  
  
The counselor approached the bed and touched Elrond's arm. "My Lord?" he asked softly, trying not to wake the sleeping elleth.  
  
Elrond blinked a few times as he came back from the realm of dreams. "Erestor?" he whispered.  
  
"'Tis early morning. If I were you, I would head back to bed," Erestor answered quietly with a wry smile.  
  
Elrond nodded as he slowly sat up, untangling their arms. Settling her down he leaned close and whispered a few healing words while placing a hand on the side of her head so she would not be disturbed from the realm of peaceful dreams. "She is plagued with nightmares like Celebrían," he said softly as he rose. "I only intended to be here until she fell asleep." 

"Do not worry, my Lord. No one will know about this."  
  
"Thank you, Erestor." 

Elrond left the chamber and moved quietly back to his own rooms. He would not dare tell Erestor how that simple gesture of comforting her had affected him profoundly, physically and emotionally. It felt good to be needed and give comfort like that again. 

He always bathed in the early morning hours, and today was no different from the others. His personal bathing room was already prepared. Stripping down, he settled into the heated water, letting out a sigh of contentment. An image of the elleth fluttered across his mind which made his body stir in response. _I have taken care of elleths before. Why this time_, he asked himself in dismay. _She is probably bound_, he thought somberly, though he did remember she wore neither silver nor gold ring on her forefinger. _I should not have stayed there,_ he thought. With almost an air of resignation, he reached down. He hated doing this. 

He waited until only the sound of the night could be heard. The hunt in the hidden valley was good, but he had to be careful. Not being seen was his main goal. 

There was no singing tonight, which, oddly enough, he missed. The sound was ethereal in its beauty. He was standing at the edge of the river and remembered that he wanted to check on her in a few days, but this was only the next night. And he had a desire to see to it she was taken care of. 

Silently, he worked his way back up the noisy river and to the houses. He easily slipped into the gardens and then worked his way to the largest house. Most of the windows were dark, though he could see someone carrying a lamp within one of them. The moving light stopped in a room that was open to the gardens. Listening carefully, he could hear faint rustling and a man's voice. Like last time the words were strange to his ears, but they were spoke with great gentleness. 

With his curiosity heightened, he silently climbed the ivy covered trellis that clung to the wall. With the same silent grace he reached the open area and slipped inside the chamber. 

She was asleep. 

With a trembling hand, he reached out to touch her cheek, but pulled back when the man stirred. Quickly stepping out of the man's sight, he waited. When it was obvious he was still asleep he looked to her again. Her wounds had been cared for, which made him smile. The man held her securely, but gently. Maybe this was her home, and she was his woman. 

His convictions increased when she sighed and snuggled closer to the man. Until he knew for certain she would be safe, he would continue to watch her. For now, the two looked content. Knowing she was safe for the moment, he backed away and climbed down to the gardens. From there he disappeared into the night. 

TBC...................


	9. Chapter 3

**The Journey**   
Part: 3   
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC   
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies. Warning: descriptions of wounds   
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.   
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today. 

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

The elleth had not left her room since her arrival at the Last Homely House. As expected, the splint came off when her arm was healed. Elrond checked on her regularly, but there seemed to be no improvement in her memories or emotional state. 

One day, two weeks later, Elrond discussed the recovery process with Tiniwen, and how they were going to get it started again. "It has been two weeks. I believe it is time she start going outside and into the gardens," Elrond told Tiniwen out in the hall. The sound of laughter interrupted the conversation. 

Tiniwen craned her neck to see who was outside, "Lords Elladan and Elrohir are in the courtyard with Estel, my Lord." 

"We are not taking her to the courtyard, but to the gardens." Elrond gave a hint of his amusement in his voice. 

Tiniwen hid her blundering smile with a quick turn. "Yes, my Lord," she finally answered. 

"Come," Elrond spoke as he moved past his young apprentice. When they entered the room they found Haldir dozing in a corner chair and the elleth facing the balcony. The warden woke quickly to the movements and let the side of his mouth tug upwards slightly. 

Acknowledging the greeting with a slight nod, Elrond moved towards the bed. The elleth's head whipped around at the sound of his approach, and all her muscles tensed. When she finally recognized who it was she slowly relaxed. 

"It is time," he spoke softly. 

"For what?" Her answer was no louder than a whisper. 

"To expand your world. I want you to go into the gardens." 

She shook her head and curled up in response. 

"You cannot always hide here, little one," Elrond spoke gently as he leaned over. "And you will not be alone." 

"But. . .it will h-happen again. . ." she whispered with a sob. 

"Nothing can enter Imladris without my knowing of it. You do not have to worry; we will be there to protect you." 

The elleth finally answered by relaxing her muscles and slowly sat up. Standing was something different. She had not used those muscles in two weeks and they gave out almost immediately. 

"Master Elrond, let me. It will not seem right for you," Haldir commented. 

Elrond turned to look at Haldir for a moment. The elf was standing a few paces behind him. He knew the warden was right. Turning back, he found her shivering again. Placing a hand on her shoulder he tried to give her the reassurances she needed, "Little one, as long as you are here you are under my protection. I will not let anything happen to you." 

When she finally stopped shivering Elrond stood aside and let Haldir take his place. The warden spoke softly as he picked her up, "Do not worry; Elrond won't let me do anything uncouth. I am a guest in his house, just as you are." _And I wouldn't want to either._

She looked into his gray eyes and found amusement, but complete seriousness, etched in them. Accepting it, she relaxed slightly in his arms while slipping her arms around his neck. 

When they were ready Haldir followed the two healers out of the room and into the hallway. Tiniwen left the three elves with a quick curtsey. 

"Come, Haldir." Elrond favored him with a ghost of a smile and turned on his heels to head in another direction. 

Haldir nodded and followed, the elleth's weight feather-light in his arms. It was something he definitely wanted to repeat in the near future. 

The journey to the gardens was quick, too quick for Haldir's estimation. 

The day was clear and bright, but she did not see any of it. She was far away in her own mind, reliving something that had not happened in a very long time. 

__

_In the background the lulling, constant sound of the waves could be heard crashing against the shore along with crying seagulls. That particular day, the sky was a brilliant blue._

__

_"There you are, my child," the woman spoke with amusement._

_"I wanted to see the gardens, Nana," she pouted while crossing her arms._

__

_"That you have, little one. Come, it is time for your nap."_

__

__"My lady?" a voice broke through to her. 

She jumped slightly when she found Haldir sitting beside her on a stone bench. Concern laced his features. 

"Are you well?" 

"I-I don't know," she whispered while turning fearful eyes towards Elrond. 

"What did you see, little one?" Elrond asked. 

The elleth looked up with fearful eyes to Elrond, who was standing before her. "I-I don't know," she whispered. "A garden, the sound of water. . ." 

"Like the river?" Elrond indicated the river flowing through the valley. 

She shook her head. "Different." 

_"Adar! Help!"_

She went completely white and started shaking, not realized that she had cried out. 

"Elrond?" Haldir asked, not knowing what was happening. 

"She needs to be inside," the elf-lord spoke quickly. 

"Aye," Haldir answered and scooped her up. Subconsciously, she felt the arms around her and burrowed into the embrace while shivering. 

Once back inside, Haldir placed her on her bed then backed up to the door. With a detached eye he watched as Elrond worked over the elleth. 

Hearing footsteps, Haldir turned around to see who was coming. Rúmil was moving quickly down the hall in his direction. 

"Brother?" the younger elf asked slightly out of breath. "I heard something. . ." 

Haldir nodded and turned back to the bed, "I know, Rúmil." 

Rúmil looked into the room, the elleth was on the bed and quaking in apparent terror. "What happened?" he fished for answers. 

Haldir closed his eyes, "I think she remembered something of what happened to her. Elrond wanted her to start going out to the gardens, but she didn't want to. She was afraid that it would happen again." 

Rúmil furrowed his brow. "Does she remember?" 

"I don't think so, but she knows something bad happened," Haldir shook his head. 

Rúmil gazed thoughtfully at the elleth. "Do you think she will ever be ready to journey to Lothlórien?" 

"You don't have to worry about that," Haldir answered while watching the scene in the room before him. "I will bring her back when she's ready." 

"You cannot do that alone, brother," Orophin's voice came from the end of the hall. Both Haldir and Rúmil turned, not knowing how long the elf had been there listening. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. 

"How long have you been there?" Haldir asked a bit gruffly. 

"Long enough to know I won't let you do this by yourself," Orophin answered while pushing himself off the door frame. He joined his brothers to watch Elrond work on getting the elleth out of her shock. "Think of it, brother. It would be much safer if there were more than one of us there to protect her." 

"That still might not be enough if we're caught by any substantial pack of orcs." 

"We took that chance coming here," Orophin shook his head. "And we take that chance every time we're out on the Fences." 

Haldir opened his mouth to counter Orophin's comment, but was stopped when Elrond emerged from the room. 

"She is sleeping, and I do not want her disturbed," the elf-lord ordered them. "She had a bad shock while in the gardens," he explained to the two youngest elves. 

"Will she go out again?" Haldir asked Elrond as the elf-lord turned to leave the halls. 

"I do not know yet." Elrond shook his head while now moving down to the end of the hall. 

Haldir caught up quickly and matched the older elf's pace leaving his brothers behind to their own devices. "It was a memory, wasn't it?" 

Elrond nodded while turning towards his study. Haldir watched him until the elf-lord stumbled to a stop just inside the large room. 

"Elrond?" he asked, swiftly coming to the elf-lord's side. Coming around the front he could see Elrond's gray eyes glazed over, while the older elf's breathing slowly dramatically. Haldir knew the elf-lord was having a vision, he had seen Galadriel like this more times than he could remember. 

Elrond was lost to the world he knew. _Before him he could see the elleth glowing with love and joy while holding a small squirming bundle. Another elf that wore the colors and symbols of Lothlórien stood with his back before him. The elleth handed him the bundle, "Your daughter, herven."_

Elrond came back from the vision with a start, then raised a slightly unsteady hand to his forehead. 

"Elrond?" Haldir asked with concern, trying to get his attention. 

"I am sorry. I had. . ." 

"A vision. I know. I've seen the signs more times than I can remember with Nanneth." 

Elrond looked the warden over again. 

Haldir shook his head, "Nanneth never told me what she would see. She would have me make my own way without knowing what was to come if the vision was about me." 

"She is wise," Elrond said absently as he moved over to the couch. "What would you do if you knew what was going to happen?" 

"I don't think I would want to know," Haldir stood at the balcony gazing out into the gardens. "Not even who I will bind with. If I did know, then it would take the excitement and newness out of everything." 

_Then I will not tell him of what I saw, though it might not be him,_ Elrond thought to himself. 

TBC............


	10. Chapter 4

**The Journey**

Part: 4  
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC   
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies. Warning: descriptions of wounds   
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.   
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today. 

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

Haldir pushed the door open to the elleth's room. It had become his norm to come by her room once a day. Since she awakened, she had not spoken or left the room except for the one venture into the gardens where the traumatic memory resurfaced. All she did now was gaze out over the open area and down into the gardens. See seemed so fragile and her continued silence was deafening. She had turned quickly to see who had opened the door. When she recognized him she visibly relaxed.  
  
The silence of the room was broken by the sounds of laughter coming from the garden. Stepping over to the railing, Haldir could see his brothers, along with Elladan and Elrohir playing with Estel.  
  
Casting a side long glance to the elleth told him that she was watching the same scene and with a slight smile on her face, all though he could not tell if the smile reached her eyes.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
Haldir turned to look on her with surprise, she actually spoke instead of whispering. "Yes?"  
  
She looked up to Haldir in wonder, "My. . .my name is Arianel." Her voice was rough from weeks of disuse, though to Haldir it was one of the best things he had heard in a long time. "Arianel," he acknowledged with a slight smile. And she seemed to act as if it were a gift given to her, and one to cherish.  
  
Sensing her straying attention, Haldir decided to take his leave. He needed to find Elrond. 

Standing outside Elrond's study, Haldir could hear Erestor's muffled voice then Elrond answer. They were discussing something at the moment. Stepping inside Haldir found Erestor standing several paces off to the side of Elrond's desk with a sheaf of papers in his hand. 

"Elrond." 

The elf-lord looked up from what he was working on, it was unusual for Haldir to address him with just his name when someone else was present. "Yes?" 

"It concerns the elleth my brother, Rúmil, brought here. She seems to have remembered her name." 

Elrond caught Erestor's eyes for a moment while placing the pen back on the desk. Giving a slight nod the counselor began gathering up some of the paperwork. 

"No, Erestor. I will be back. The treaty needs to be finished so the riders can be sent out." 

"Yes, my Lord," Erestor nodded while placing the gathered paperwork back on the desk. 

"What did she tell you?" Elrond asked while they were alone in one of the halls. 

"Arianel." 

Elrond stopped suddenly and looked to the warden. "Is that what she told you?" 

"Yes," Haldir nodded. 

A slightly faraway look appeared in Elrond's eyes. He came back and moved quickly towards the healer's wing leaving Haldir in the hallway. 

Elrond entered the room before remembering his promise to himself. Rúmil had come up from the gardens and was leaning against one of the walls, watching her. Seeing Haldir's younger brother relieved some of Elrond's anxieties. She was sitting on the balcony, but didn't jump like she previously would when someone would come visit her. It was a testament of how far she had come since arriving in Imladris, or maybe she was expecting others to come. Turning, she saw who it was that entered her room. "I, uh, remember my name, I think." Before she turned her attention back to the gardens she glanced at Rúmil. 

Elrond did not move from his position at the door. He glanced to Rúmil for a minute then turned his attention back to the elleth. "What do you wish to be called?" 

She turned hopeful eyes back to Elrond, "The name that I remember, and that seems right is 'Arianel'. Do you know who I am? I can't seem to remember why we were traveling." 

Elrond approached the bed, "Arianel, if the Valar wish it, your memories will come eventually, do not worry." Looking at her closely, he had more than a good idea whose child she was. He was not sure, though, if he should tell her about her parents just yet, and he had no idea why they had been traveling in the first place. If he told her, he realized, he would be planting memories inside her head, memories that she might not have had in the first place. 

"Why won't you tell me who I am?" Arianel asked. She was desperate to find out who she was. 

Elrond shook his head, "Because I want you to remember on your own. I will not put memories into your mind." The elf-lord moved towards the railing, "When the time is right, you will travel to Lothlórien to be under the care of Galadriel." 

"Why can I not stay here? This place feels like home to me." 

"Only if it is the will of the Valar, little one," he said quietly and excused himself from the room heading back to his study. 

Rúmil, with a slight smile on his face, watched Elrond leave. 

__

__

__"I think it is revealed who my patient is," Elrond said unannounced as he returned to the study. 

"You do?" Erestor's curiosity was piqued at the oblique statement. 

Elrond nodded as he sat down at his desk. "Does she not seem familiar to you, Erestor?" 

"Somewhat, but I always thought it was because of her possible family connection. 

Elrond leaned back in the chair a hand playing with his writing instrument. "It is not only possible, Erestor, but certain. I am sure she is Donathorn's daughter." As he spoke the Elrond's mind traveled back to the Grey Havens over 400 years ago when Celebrían traveled west for healing. Arianel may have only been a child of twenty, but even at a distance he could already tell she was beginning to show her future beauty. Elrond never met her formally, Donathorn would not allow such a meeting, but he did see glimpses of her from a window or in one of the gardens. 

"Donathorn?" Erestor's eyes narrowed slightly. 

"Yes." 

"Where, then, could they have been traveling, and why did they not stop here for rest?" 

Elrond shook his head as he put the pen down, "You know the answer to that, Erestor." 

The counselor nodded while looking away. 

"Erestor, we might never know the reason why they were traveling." 

"Probably not," Erestor mumbled while shifting some of the papers in an attempt to do at least something with his hands. 

"Probably not," Elrond echoed. "Does that bother you?" 

Erestor looked to Elrond for a moment. "Somewhat," he finally answered. "She will need support." 

Elrond had begun looking over the paperwork before him, "Which is why I want her to be under Galadriel's care." 

"She might never be ready." 

"That is the chance I have to take, Erestor. She does not belong here, that much I have garnered from the visions the Valar have sent me." 

........ 

"_He's gone. . ." her voice was an echoing sob. The images that came along with the voice were disjointed, dark, and confusing._

Elrond woke with a start in a cold sweat and heart pounding, but he could not remember what it was that terrified him so much. Because it was still dark outside he could not tell if it was close to morning, or late at night. Sitting up he looked towards the balcony. The breeze was light, which cooled his skin more than it already was. Turning back he put his face in his hands, trying to come to terms with the dream/vision he was given, his dark hair cocooning his face and hands. Thinking that he would be able to make some sense out of it with daylight, Elrond settled back down, only to be disturbed by the door creaking and the sound of small feet coming across the room. 

"Ada?" 

Elrond sat up while pulling his hair out of the way, the leather thong he used to secure his hair had come loose during the night. "What's wrong, ion nin?" he asked as he secured his hair. 

Estel climbed up onto the bed, "I dreamed of mommy and daddy." He paused, bottom lip quivering slightly, "I miss them." 

Elrond opened his arms to let Estel come close, then leaned back. "I know you do, Estel, and I know your mother misses you very much." 

"Ada?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you miss nanneth?" 

Elrond froze in surprise at the innocent question. _Did he miss Celebrían? of course he did, so much so that it still hurt._ "Yes, Estel. I miss her very much." 

"Maybe we can miss them together," Estel's now sleepy voice was muffled against the elf-lord's chest. 

_Estel, you are truly your namesake. You have given hope to all who meet you._ "Thank you, Estel," Elrond's voice was quiet. Looking down, he found the child had already fallen asleep. "You are growing up too fast, Estel," he whispered. "Some days I wish you could stay a child forever." 

Elrond stayed in that position, content to hold Estel for the moment. After a time he maneuvered the sleeping child so he could stand up. Once on his feet he quietly walked back to Estel's room. 

After placing him on the bed, Elrond sat on the side and tucked the covers around Estel. "Never change, Estel," he whispered as he placed a hand on the side of the child's head. When a few moments had passed, Elrond stood up and quietly left the dark room and walked back to his own chamber to rest for the remaining dark hours. 

TBC...............


	11. Chapter 5

The Journey   
Part: 5   
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC   
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the   
LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds   
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others   
are of my own creation.   
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events   
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion,   
and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be   
what it is today.   
  
This story follows the movieverse.   
  
Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone   
survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Haldir stood in one of the upper levels of the gardens looking at the lush vegetation below. He had finished his daily weapons practice a little over an hour earlier and was now enjoying the garden's life. Imladris was truly a sanctuary. Looking over into another area he saw Elrohir, who appeared to be on his way to the main house. Seeing the peredhil alone got the warden to thinking. His eyes twinkled mischief as he quickly wound his way down to the lower levels. 

Catching up to the twin, Haldir spoke, getting his attention. "Elrohir?" 

Elrohir turned to look at the elf with a question in his eyes. 

"I was hoping you could help me with something." 

Elrohir looked confused for a moment, "What could I possibly help you with?" 

"A small thing that concerns my brothers." A flicker of mischief crossed the older elf's gray eyes. 

That flicker was all Elrohir needed to realize what Haldir was requesting. "What do you have in mind?" the dark-hair elf's voice lowered conspiratorially. 

"It shan't take too much to get everything prepared. It's been long enough for them to have forgotten what I told them when we arrived here." 

"Those are the best, when they don't realize what it is connected with, and do not see it coming." Elrohir's mind was full of possibilities. 

Haldir put a hand on the peredhil's shoulder. "This is mine. I just need some help in getting things set up." 

Elrohir nodded. "Where too first?" 

"They normally practice archery in the early afternoon. I want to go to Orophin's rooms first." 

Elrohir nodded as the two elves worked their way back to the house talking in quiet voices. Even though Haldir and his brothers were guests, they were given rooms in the family wing of the house. 

"I know Rúmil will want to bathe after his time at the archery and practice field," Haldir said offhandedly as they went into Orophin's and then Rúmil's room. The two worked quickly and silently. Once finished they left and then waited for the two to return and then head to their hiding place. As expected the two brothers gathered their weapons and headed out to the practice fields. 

They didn't have to wait too long before Rúmil and Orophin retured from their practice. Orophin seemed very annoyed at something which made Haldir smile. "Why didn't you practice, Haldir?" Elrohir asked quietly. "And why weren't you there?" 

"I did practice today, but it was much earlier in the day. I think Rúmil was with Arianel at the time." Haldir smiled. "And if I were at the practice field, then they would think it was me automatically." 

Elrohir nodded while giving the older elf a slightly evil grin. "You can be really sneaky sometimes." 

Haldir's face did not change, but his eyes twinkled. 

When the two brothers reached the hall, Orophin had a disgusted look on his face. "My bow string should not have snapped." 

"How long have you had it?" Rúmil asked. 

"Not very long," the older elf grumbled. "Now I have to use my spare until we get back to Lórien." 

"I'm going to bathe," Rúmil commented to no on in particular as he reached for a bundle of clothing in his room. Actually he wanted to get away from Orophin's bad mood. With his weapons placed off to the side the elf headed in the direction of the bathing rooms, a bundle of clothing in his hands. 

When everything was safe, Elrohir quietly slipped out of Haldir's room and into his own while Haldir went towards Arianel's room. She still jumped when the door opened, but it was not accompanied by uncontrollable shivering. 

"I did not see you practice today." She turned to look back out into the gardens. 

"I did, Arianel." The side of his mouth quirked up. 

"You were not with Orophin or Rúmil." 

Haldir shook his head. "Nay, I practiced with Elladan this morning." 

Arianel nodded. "Rúmil was here this morning. He's sweet." 

Haldir's eyes darkened for a moment. He wasn't sure how he should take her last comment. He shook his head mentally. She was her own person. Just because she said that about his youngest brother did not mean anything. She had commented that she thought Orophin had been nice. Even in her current mental state she had shown signs that she knew Orophin was bound. "It depends on who you talk to. He can be quite infuriating sometimes." 

Arianel turned back to look at Haldir and smiled when she realized he was teasing her about his brother. 

"In some ways he is very innocent, like a child. But he is also a very capable warden." Haldir could not hide the pride he felt in what his youngest brother had accomplished. "Why don't you go out, Arianel?" Haldir brought the subject around to what really bothered him. "If you do, it will make it easier for the time to journey to Lórien." 

He turned to look to Arianel and found her shaking her head. "I do not want to go out. You have no idea what it is like!" 

Haldir sighed, "You are right about that, but Elrond understands better than any other that can help you here." 

Arianel shook her head again. "I don't believe you." 

"If you will not go outside, will you come to the study with me? I would like to show you something." 

Arianel seemed undecided for a moment. "What about Lord Elrond?" 

"I do not think he will mind." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Arianel, he is bound to my family. I have known him my whole life. Do not worry, it will be all right." 

Arianel still did not seem convinced at Haldir's words. 

"I promise I will not tell Elrond that you went out of your rooms." This time Haldir tried to appease her. It seemed strange to the warden that she was wanting approval of her actions. 

She finally nodded and stood slowly. Ever since she had been healed Elrond had the tailor create clothing for her to wear. The colors complimented her pale but dark complexion. She was gaining strength daily, which was very encouraging to everyone involved in her healing. The trip to the study went slow, but steady. 

"Glénduil, where is Lord Elrond?" Haldir asked quietly as they reached the room. The dark-haired servant was coming out, carrying a tray. 

"He is with Estel. He wanted to see the young master's progress in tracking. Excuse me." Glénduil bowed his head and walked in the direction of the kitchens. 

"Who is that?" Arianel's eyes followed the servant. 

"Elrond's personal servant. Come, there is something I want you to see." 

Arianel hesitated for a moment then took an unsure step into the room. 

_Only with my permission will you be allowed to come here. Now leave._

"Arianel?" 

She snapped back and swayed slightly on her feet. 

"Here, let me help you." 

Arianel looked to Haldir, "I am all right." She hesitated, "Are you sure we are allowed here?" 

"This is Elrond's formal study and library. Anyone that wishes to come here, can. Especially if they want to do some reading." 

No matter what Haldir said, she still did not seem convinced that it was all right. "What is it you're wanting to show me?" 

"This," Haldir indicated a portrait. The subject was a silver elven lady. "Her name is Celebrían. She endured something that was very traumatic. This is how Elrond knows how to help you." 

"Where is she now?" 

"Valinor," Elrond's voice came from the door. 

Arianel froze, again scared. 

Haldir turned to the voice and found Elrond standing just inside the study holding Estel's hand. 

"Ada?" 

"Stay here," the elf-lord said quietly as he released the child's hand and quickly moved to Arianel's side. He remembered how controlling Donathorn could be, and realized that his child had been on the receiving end of that control. 

"Arianel," he watched as Haldir helped her to sit down on the couch. "As long as you are in my house, you are welcome to all but my personal rooms." _And Valar help me to not do anything wrong._

"I am?" she asked, almost childlike in her fear. "I though I wasn't allowed into the study." 

Elrond gave her a kind smile, "This study is a place of learning for all of the residents of Imladris. Everyone is welcome here, especially you." 

Arianel nodded slowly. "I am tired." 

"Haldir." Elrond looked at the warden who nodded in answer. 

Turning, Elrond called to Estel, "Estel, come away from the door. Arianel will be leaving." 

The child nodded, but watched with wide eyes the elleth he had been restricted to see in the Halls of Healing. When they were gone he walked over to the desk and climbed into the chair. 

"After we finish with your lesson I will take you to meet her." 

Estel's face broke out into a wide grin of excitement. 

Even though the trip was short, it was still exhausting for Arianel. Her strength had improved immensely, but she still tired easily. Haldir knew the trip to Lórien would test everyone's strength and endurance easily. 

"I am tired," she whispered as she wearily sat down on the bed. 

Haldir nodded. "I will get Tiniwen," and moved towards the door. 

"Haldir?" 

"Yes?" He turned to look at her. 

"Thank you." 

Haldir nodded and left the room with a smile and in search for Tiniwen. When he found the elleth he had sent her to Arianel then headed back towards his rooms. 

"Haldir, what is this!" Rúmil's angry voice came from behind. He had managed to reach the family wing without much trouble. 

Haldir turned and gave him a confused look. The younger elf was clad only in leggings and held a garment out in front of him. It looked suspiciously feminine even at a distance, "What are you talking about?" 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" 

Haldir backed up a step while crossing his hands in front of him back and forth, "Rúmil, where would I get something like that here? You obviously have the wrong elf." 

"I don't think so," Orophin's voice came from behind Haldir. 

Haldir turned to look at Orophin and then back to Rúmil. The senior warden's eyes were unreadable before he let a slight twinkle show in them. "I told you it wasn't over with. I just bided my time." And with that he brushed by Orophin and into his rooms. 

The two elves that were left in the hall shook their heads, now realizing that they were had. 

"You know, he's good at waiting until we forget," Rúmil spoke wryly. 

"Which is exactly what he did. Come brother, what did he do to you?" Orophin placed a hand on the younger elf's shoulder as they moved into Orophin's rooms. 

"This," Rúmil commented morosely while handing him the garment. "What, pray tell me, is it?" 

Orophin held it up then laughed. "You would not know, would you? It is an elleth's underpinnings." 

Rúmil's eyes went wide while he blushed at the thought of handling something an elleth would wear. 

"You know, he would not do this to me because I know what it is." Orophin's eyes danced with mischief. 

"Are we going to get him back?" 

"I'm not, we were asking for it from the very beginning. You know Haldir is very patient with this sort of thing." 

Rúmil nodded while crossing his arms, "I know. And he can scheme with the best of us. It's just that I never saw this coming." 

"Because he didn't want you to. That's why he can get away with things like this better than we can." 

"What did he do to you?" Rúmil asked. 

Orophin walked over to his bow and picked it up. "I looked at the string closely and could tell it had been replaced with one that would break easily." 

Rúmil shook his head at Haldir's audaciousness. 

TBC.................


	12. Chapter 6

The Journey   
Part: 6   
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC   
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the   
LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds   
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others   
are of my own creation.   
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events   
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion,   
and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be   
what it is today.   
  
This story follows the movieverse.   
  
Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone   
survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

Some time later Arianel had returned to her customary position at the balcony to look into the gardens once again. The words Haldir spoke earlier about traveling bothered her. And where is Lórien, she wondered. She had no idea how long it would take to get to that unknown place, which made her even more wary, but the gardens down below her position were quite lovely. They had all been so kind to her, and it made her feel more of a burden than anything else. Finally making up her mind, she moved slowly over to the door. She would go to the gardens. 

Arianel slowly opened the door and looked into the hall. It was relatively empty, so she took a few hesitating steps in the hall. She placed her hand on the wall in way of support and slowly walked down to another door. For a moment she was at a loss as to the direction she needed to travel. Talking the side her room was on, she turned in that direction. 

Several minutes and a few turns later, Arianel finally found herself standing on the edge of the gardens. 

For some time she wandered around, taking in the life the gardens emitted. She couldn't travel very far, so rested often on the stone benches that were provided. Eventually she turned to head back to the house, it was then she found herself lost. 

Arianel's heart started to pound as she panicked. Finally sitting down on a bench tears sprang to her eyes and her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. When her tears finally subsided she looked up and found the weather had an evil ominous look and feel to it. The wind blew through the trees making it sound mournful, and dropping the temperature. For a moment she thought she saw something looking back at her. Panicking, she ran a short distance in another direction, now hopelessly lost. Tripping over a jutting tree root she fell onto the soft, slightly muddy dirt. Slowly picking herself up, she brushed her tangled hair out of her face, leaving a muddy streak in its wake. She continued to stumble through the trees until the rain started falling. Finding no where else to go, she huddled against a tree getting drenched. 

"My Lord," Tiniwen entered the study. It was late in the day, and storm clouds had been gathering for some time now. It showed promise that very soon it would be a wet and possibly stormy night. She had been told by Glénduil that he was there. Looking around she found Elrond alone in the study sitting at his desk with a pen in hand working on something. She looked around slightly confused. 

Elrond looked up, "Yes?" 

"I thought Arianel was with you." 

Elrond shook his head, suddenly bothered at what he was hearing. "No, she is not here." 

"My Lord, she is not in her rooms and no one in the Halls of Healing seems to know where she is." Tiniwen bowed her head knowing she had made another mistake. "I have looked in the house, but have not found her." 

Elrond considered her words then stood and quickly went to the door. "Glénduil," he called. 

"Yes, my Lord." The servant came from around the corner fairly quickly. 

"Call my sons and Haldir and his brothers here quickly. I need to speak to them." 

Glénduil nodded and moved with haste. Within a few minutes the five elves that were called were gathered in the study along with Tiniwen. She was seated on the couch. 

"What is it?" Elladan asked with concern. 

Elrond looked at the elves gathered in front of him. "Tiniwen has told me that Arianel is not in her room or anywhere within the House. I fear she has gone out into the gardens by herself." With the last statement Elrond glanced to Haldir. 

"We will find her, Ada," Elrohir answered quickly. The rest nodded in agreement and quickly filed out of the room. 

Right before they reached the gardens the sky finally let loose with a downpour making the search harder than before. In the rain the group fanned out so they could cover more ground. 

What seemed like several hours later, Haldir found himself in an area that seemed overgrown compared to the rest of the gardens. The rain had been hard but steady, and thankfully it was not accompanied with lightening and thunder. The warden was soaked through to the skin. He knew it would be worse for Arianel since she was still recovering her strength. His search of the area was just about finished, he had one more place to look through. Maybe one of the others had found her, but if that had happened then they would have told him already. 

Pushing aside the branches he found her huddled against a tree caked in mud and, like him, soaked to the skin. The thicket offered little to no shelter from the rain. 

"Arianel?" he asked softly as he approached her. Elves in general were immune to the weather, but she was still recovering from her attack. Her lips had a slight bluish tinge to them and she was barely shivering. 

"Mólindë?" 

Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't seem aware of her surroundings. Kneeling before her in the mud, Haldir looked at her carefully. It seemed that another memory was surfacing, or something similar. 

"Let's get you home." 

"Home? Adar?" Her words were slurred. 

Haldir didn't know what to say, so he went along with her. "Yes, do not worry." Like before he easily picked her up and carried her back to the main house, he didn't trust her to make it there on her own. It bothered him that she was cold to the touch. When he stepped under the overhang and out of the rain, Haldir found most of the others standing there. They all seemed grateful that she had been found. 

"Bring her inside, Haldir, and back to the Halls." Elrond's voice came from behind him. Turning slightly, Haldir saw Elrond coming up behind him, also soaked. He had gone out to search for her as well as the others. 

Haldir nodded and swiftly carried her back to her rooms in the healing wing. 

"Tiniwen, make sure a warm bath is prepared for Arianel and dry clothes provided," he heard Elrond's voice, the elf-lord was still behind him. 

"Yes, my Lord," she answered. He could hear her footsteps move off in another direction. 

"I will take it from here, Haldir," Elrond told Haldir as he placed Arianel back on her bed. Turning around, he found Tiniwen now coming into the room and stopping behind Elrond. 

"And see to it you get out of those wet clothes." The side of Elrond's mouth quirked up slightly as he removed his wet, heavy outer robe. 

Haldir looked down and found mud covering him where he had held Arianel. He had not noticed it at all. 

"Yes, lord." Haldir bowed his head and took his leave, leaving the two healers to clean and make sure their patient would not suffer any ill effects of her time out in the rain. 

Now in dry clothes, Haldir moved back to the study and sat beside the fire. He had taken a glass of the _miruvor_ that was on hand and was now sitting beside the fire. 

"Brother?" 

Haldir looked up to the sight of Orophin also wearing dry clothing. Like himself Orophin's hair was still wet and hung limply. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you know what just happened?" Orophin too helped himself to the sweet wine that Imladris offered. 

Haldir shook his head. "I do not know." After a pause he continued, "Earlier today I told her that she really needed to start going out if she wanted to be ready for her journey to Lórien." 

"What did she say to that?" Orophin settled into a chair. 

"That I had no idea what it was like." 

"She's right, brother." Orophin took a sip. 

"I know and I told her that I didn't know, but I did bring her here so she could see Celebrían." There was another pause, "I think more memories are resurfacing, though I still do not know why they were traveling." 

"We may never know, Haldir." Elrond's voice came from the door. The elf-lord was still wearing his wet tunic, though he did not have his heavy outer cloak on. He had not had the chance to change yet. 

The two younger elves did not bother to rise to their feet. They were alone and Elrond was family. The elder peredhil poured himself a glass of wine. "Her condition," he started, "is because her full strength has yet to return." 

"Will she be all right?" 

"Soon enough in the morning. I will see if she has remembered anything." Elrond took a sip of the wine. For a short time the room was quiet. Orophin's attention was drawn to the bookcase just to his left. 

"I think she did remember something." Haldir fiddled with his now empty glass. 

Elrond placed his own empty glass down and moved towards the door. 

"Elrond?" 

The peredhil stopped and turned around. "What is it, Haldir?" 

The warden rose and moved over to the elf-lord. "Arianel said a name when I found her; Mólindë. Do you know who it is?" 

Elrond looked thoughtful for a moment then finally shook his head. "I am sorry, Haldir. I do not recognize it." 

Haldir bowed his head while Elrond took his leave of the two wardens. Turning back around Haldir caught Orophin's eyes. The younger elf shrugged his shoulders and went back to his perusing of the books to his side. 

After Haldir was settled back on the couch Orophin spoke, "You never said that she spoke." 

Haldir shrugged his shoulders, "I did not see the importance of it." 

TBC.................. 


	13. Chapter 7

The Journey  
Part: 7  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others  
are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events  
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion,  
and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be  
what it is today.  
  
This story follows the movieverse.  
  
Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

Arianel woke only to find herself in her bed. For a moment she was confused and wondered why she was there, for she did not remember retiring the previous evening. What she did remember was looking out into the gardens. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

After a moment she opened them back up then slowly sat up in the bed. Her gaze strayed to the balcony and the gardens below. The sky was a brilliant blue, a marked change from the previous day she considered. Soon her attention was drawn from the balcony to the room itself. Many times her eyes wandered over the objects in the room, and this time was no exception. At the moment she was alone. The chair beside the bed had been liberally used by various visitors. Elrond had only used it one time, he normally stood beside the bed. A small table was on the other side of the bed. The healers normally used it to place various items within easy reach. Other than those two objects, and the bed, the room was bereft of furniture. 

Sighing again, Arianel settled back down in the warmth the covers offered. _It felt so good to be warm again,_ was the idle thought that went through her mind. Even though it was light outside she easily drowsed. 

"My lady?" 

Arianel opened her eyes and looked at the door. Tiniwen was just outside with a tray of breakfast food. 

The apprentice healer moved into the room. "Master Elrond will see you shortly after you have had time to break your fast. He wants to make sure that you did not suffer ill effects from yesterday's events." She placed the tray down on the small table. "Do you wish for me to stay?" Tiniwen asked as she placed her hand on Arianel's forehead. 

"What happened? The images are unclear." Arianel closed her eyes. 

Tiniwen sat down on the edge of the bed. "I think you went to the gardens by yourself." She was about to ask her some questions, but remembered that Elrond was going to do that later. 

Arianel's voice was quiet when she finally answered, "I, I think I want to be alone for now." 

Tiniwen's eyes narrowed slightly. Eventually she nodded, "If you need anything, call for me." 

"I will," Arianel answered while nodding. 

When Tiniwen left Arianel turned her attention to the tray she brought. The food provided did look very good, and she was hungry. 

When she was finished, Arianel pushed the tray slightly away from the bed. Just as she was settling back down movement from the door caught her attention. The young child who had accompanied Elrond yesterday was peeking from around the door. 

"Hello," he said in a loud whisper. 

Arianel smiled in answer. It was at that moment she realized she did not know his name. The child looked back into the hall as if to see if there was anyone there. Moments later he scooted into the room. From his body language, Arianel could tell the child knew he was not supposed to be there. When he reached the bed she started, "I am sorry, but I do not know your name." 

The child smiled brightly while answering, "Estel." 

_Hope,_ she thought. _What an interesting name for a child_. 

He climbed up onto the bed, "Ada said I couldn't come by myself. You won't tell on me?" He looked at her hopefully. 

Arianel thought for a moment, apparently yesterday she did something she was not supposed to do, so how could she tell him otherwise? "No, Estel. As long as he does not see you here, then I will not tell him." 

Estel smiled while tucking some hair behind his ear. It wasn't the move that surprised her, but the implications that this was one of the children of the edain, and he called Elrond 'ada'. 

"H-have you always been here?" she asked cautiously. 

Estel shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I don't really remember my Da. My Ma's here, but I don't know where. Ada is my ada," he finished proudly. 

"Then you should remember to obey what he tells you to do, Estel." Elrond spoke from just outside in the hall with a slightly stern voice. 

Arianel looked from Elrond to the child. Estel was cringing with obvious guilt. 

"I told you, you are only allowed here in the presence of another adult." Elrond stepped into the room. "I am sorry if he is bothering you." 

"B-but I am." Estel's lower lip quivered slightly as he pointed to Arianel. 

Elrond could only smile and shake his head slightly at the child's sense of logic. "But you need to come here with an adult." 

Estel slowly climbed off the bed while nodding sadly. 

"It is time for your lessons. Erestor is in the study." 

Estel's eyes brightened as he nodded again then scampered out of the room. When the child was gone Elrond turned his attention back to Arianel, but not before making sure the door was open. 

"He was not bothering me. He does have an interesting name. Why 'estel'?" 

Elrond had started busying himself with the things he brought when he answered her, "Because, little one, he is their hope." When he stopped to look at her he saw understanding in her eyes. "You saw his ears?" 

Arianel nodded. 

"Arianel, the Edain are not to be looked down upon. They are just as much Ilúvatar's children as we are. They should be given such honor. Sadly there are some that would not bestow such respect even on their own kin." 

Arianel blinked in surprise and recognition at his words. She knew he was right, and that some of her own family held out stubbornly against things of that nature. She focused her attention back to Elrond and saw he was watching her closely. 

"What is it you remember, little one?" he asked as he sat down in the chair. 

She played with the edge of the blanket for a moment before she started. "It's not that exactly. It is what you mentioned about viewing different people. I think my Adar did not want me to see certain people." Looking up she saw understanding and sadness in his gray eyes. 

"You know Estel is an adan. How would you think of me if I had been an adan also?" 

Arianel closed her eyes for a moment. "I honestly do not know how I would react." 

"I thank you for your honesty, Arianel." After a pause he asked, "Do you recognize the name Mólindë?" 

Arianel's head shot up and eyes widened slightly. "I-I think so, yes?" 

"Do not try to force the memory or it will not come to you. Just relax." Elrond placed his hand on top of her head. 

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows, trying to relax. "I think, she uh, helped nanneth." In her minds eye a stone garden reformed. 

_"Arianel," the feminine voice called. She turned and found a dark blonde elleth coming towards her._

__

_"__Mólind_,_ I want to watch." She turned and looked back over the wall to the group gathered at the pier._

__

_"No, child. We must give them privacy and respect. Now come, your nanneth is looking for you."_

_She allowed herself to be lead away, but she still turned to look at the group until they were completely out of sight._

Arianel opened her eyes and turned her gaze back to Elrond. 

"And?" 

She looked down at her hands, "I remember seeing groups gather at the pier for the boats. Mólindë was there and, and she wanted me not to watch." 

Elrond contemplated her words. She could have easily have seen Celebrían leave, but he did not know if she had been born yet. He thought about asking Círdan, but there would be no time for that. She was almost ready for her journey to Lórien. 

"Adar never approved of me going out into the gardens by myself. He did not want me to see the Sylvans. Why did she leave?" 

The question caught Elrond completely off-guard. "Who leave?" 

"The one in the library?" 

It was Elrond's turn to look down for a moment while shifting uncomfortably in the chair. 

"Haldir said she endured something very traumatic." 

"What you ask about is very difficult for me to speak of." He closed his eyes. 

Arianel nodded, deciding not to push the issue. "Mólindë, she was always there." 

_Servant,_ Elrond thought. "Was she a servant?" 

"I do not know." 

"Or remember just yet. Arianel, you are here for a reason only the Valar know. Do not worry, little one." Elrond placed a hand on her forehead for a moment then removed it while standing. "One is easily lost in the gardens. It would be better if you went with someone next time." 

Arianel bowed her head again in apparent guilt. Seeing her reaction Elrond immediately softened his words, "But you are always welcome there. You are a guest in my House. Just remember if you do not want to get lost, and have everyone go looking for you, just ask for someone to come with you. They will not mind." 

Arianel looked up and nodded. When he was gone she rose slowly from the bed and dressed herself. When she was presentable she slowly left the room and headed towards the library. 

During the next week Elrond started working with Arianel to prepare her to travel to Lórien. When he sensed she was as ready as she could be he emerged from the house with Arianel holding onto his arm tightly and into the courtyard. This was totally different from her few times out in the gardens. This time she would be traveling to Lothlórien. 

Within the courtyard the three wardens were almost finished preparing themselves and the horses for the trip back to Lórien. Elrond had chosen from his stables one of the more docile mares to carry Arianel when she was strong enough to travel by herself, until then she would ride with one of the wardens. 

"Saes. . ." 

Elrond placed a hand on her lower back and gently pushed her forward before she balked any more. "Do not worry, little one. They will protect you." _Since I cannot anymore._

"I wish to stay here," Arianel turned pleading eyes to Elrond. 

If it had not been for the visions he had, Elrond would have pulled her into his arms and lead her back into the house to live with him. But he knew it could not be. She was destined to be with another. 

"Arianel," his voice was quiet, "I have told you, your future does not lie in Imladris." 

"My lady," Rúmil called. 

Turning from Elrond, Arianel saw the warden with his hand stretched out. He had an infectious smile on his face. "The Lady of the Golden Wood will take care of you. We will protect you with our lives if need be to get you there safely." 

For a moment she seemed undecided. She saw something in Haldir's eyes before it was covered up. Somehow she knew something was bothering the oldest of the three. She turned back to Elrond when he spoke gently, "May the Grace of the Valar protect you in everything you endeavor to do and accomplish, little one." 

He turned and addressed the three from Lórien, "And may you have a safe and uneventful journey." 

The three nodded then waited again for Arianel. With a small push from Elrond again she moved beside Rúmil so he could help her up on the horse. When she was situated, the warden mounted the same animal behind her. 

"Haldir, I wish to speak with you," Elrond called. Orophin was already mounted on his horse, and Haldir was in the process. Once settled Haldir maneuvered the horse so he was standing beside the elf-lord. "Yes, lord?" he asked as he leaned down. 

Elrond spoke quietly while putting something in one of the saddlebags, "I want you to make sure she makes it to Lórien safely." 

The side of Haldir's mouth quirked up for a moment, "Elrond, I promise you I will protect her with my life if need be." 

"Hopefully it will not come to that," Elrond answered dryly. "And she may not be the easiest traveling companion. If that happens be gentle with her." 

Haldir nodded while he heard Orophin call from further in the courtyard, "Come, Haldir! Lórien cannot wait forever!" 

"May your journey be safe." 

"Thank you, my lord." Haldir nodded then sat up straight as he directed the horse to his waiting brothers and Arianel. 

Elrond only went back into the house after the small group disappeared into the valley, feeling completely alone. Just before he crossed the threshold he caught a glimpse of a familiar someone hidden in the shadows. He quietly walked up to the figure, one that he knew well. 

"Why can't I hold him?" 

"Gilraen, you know Sauron knows you are here, and that he is searching for Aragorn." 

Tears easily ran down her face as she bowed her head. The surprise was feeling him brush the tears away gently. "Thank the Valar that you are here for him. He needs a good father figure." 

"You have entrusted me with the greatest honor that could ever be given," Elrond spoke softly. Knowing she needed the comfort he pulled her into his arms. 

"I dreamed last night of a gleaming white city carved out of a mountain. Aragorn was standing in the midst and all were paying homage to him." Her voice was muffled. 

"I have had similar dreams." 

Gilraen pulled away, but saw trouble in the elf-lord's gray eyes. "Is there more?" 

"There is death and destruction surrounding him in the visions I have had." He did not want to lie to her. "But it seems he will be king." 

The mortal woman closed her eyes. When they opened there was a determination not seen before, "Then I want you to prepare him for kingship." 

TBC..................


	14. Chapter 8

The Journey  
Part: 8  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the  
LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others  
are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Kazzy, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.  
  
This story follows the movieverse.  
  
Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth,  
lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her  
story. 

Once the small group crossed the bridge across the Bruinen they were surrounded by the life of the valley. For a short time Arianel watched Haldir's back, she did that so she would not freeze in terror. _They are here. I have nothing to worry about,_ she continually thought to herself. The trail eventually turned in front of them and she was able to look back at the quickly disappearing valley. 

When she could no longer see the buildings or river her sense of safety completely disappeared, and she started shivering. Even with the knowledge that Rúmil was right behind her did little to assuage her fears. 

"We will guard you, Arianel. Do not worry," Rúmil said quietly. 

The words seemed to have little effect on her. Each flutter of leaves and gust of wind made her jump slightly. 

_How will we be able to get her to Lórien safely in this condition,_ Rúmil wondered. He sighed, _One day at a time,_ he answered himself. 

Some time later he realized she had stopped shivering. When the horse sidestepped slightly he noticed that she had dozed off to sleep. He figured being as wound up as she was was physically exhausting and her body was reacting to the tension. She was still asleep when they stopped to rest the horses. Orophin was about to say something when Rúmil stopped him with a hand. 

"She is very scared and tense," Rúmil said quietly, not wanting to wake her just yet. 

"I hope she's not like this the entire trip," Orophin murmured while looking over to Haldir. 

When they started moving Arianel woke up. She really didn't get any rest at all when she dozed off. "When are we stopping?" she asked quietly. 

"In a few hours." 

"Where's Haldir?" she asked when she realized it was Orophin that had taken the lead. 

"He is behind us." 

Arianel nodded while letting a shiver pass over her. When they finally stopped for the day her shivering seemed to be more under control than when they had started. Rúmil dismounted then backed up so Arianel would have room to dismount. When she touched the ground her legs gave out on her somewhat before Rúmil caught her. 

"I am sorry," Arianel bowed her hair in embarrassment. 

Rúmil gave a slightly roguish grin. "Have no fear milady." 

_Easy for him to say_, she thought to herself as she managed to get her feet securely under her. 

After Rúmil helped her get situated he joined his brothers in setting up their camp. With three of them working they got the pallets and eventual fire started so they could prepare their evening meal. 

Much later, they head a lone wilf howl off in the distance. 

Rúmil thought it would be easy. He had not seen her in her nightmares before, that is until now. He just did not know what to do with Arianel. He had no practice either, since he was the youngest of the three. Whatever Rúmil tried would not work. Arianel was completely oblivious to her surroundings and whimpering with fear. 

Finally he looked up to Orophin, Haldir was on the other side, tending the horses. "I do not know what to do. She will not calm down. Could you at least try?" 

Orophin looked at the two with a dubious expression on his face. "Thriniel's never been like this, so I wouldn't know what to do." 

"Saes?" Rúmil looked up hopefully. 

"All right," Orophin sighed as he sat down beside his younger brother. Pulling Arianel into his arms, he whispered kind words. When another wolf howled, she grasped at him whimpering again while seeking safety. 

"I cannot do this, brother. It is too uncomfortable for me," Orophin looked to Rúmil, his emotional state clearly written in his eyes. 

Rúmil nodded, and then looked over to Haldir. Orophin's gaze followed. 

"I will ask him," Rúmil spoke quietly as he stood and walked over to Haldir. 

"Brother?" 

"Yes?" Haldir finished brushing the last horse then turned around. 

"Could you. . ." the younger elf nodded towards Orophin and Arianel. 

Haldir closed his eyes. "I will try, though I do not guarantee it will work." 

Rúmil nodded. 

"Have Orophin bring her over here." Haldir settled against his saddle. 

Orophin brought Arianel over and help get her settled. Haldir silently pointed to his bed rolls. 

Nodding in understanding, Rúmil brought them over and quietly unrolled them. He let Haldir take care of everything else. 

Haldir could feel her shivering in terror. "You're safe, Arianel. I promised Elrond that nothing will happen to you when I'm at hand," he spoke gently. 

"Scared. . ." 

"I know, and it is all right to be scared. Everyone gets scared at some point in their lives." 

"Even you?" 

Haldir hesitated a moment, "Yes, Arianel. Even me." 

"When. . .were you scared?" 

Haldir thought for a moment about what he had gotten himself into. He never told anyone about this time. Only Celeborn and Galadriel knew what had happened and his reactions. What was different is that he wanted her to know about this. 

"Haldir?" Arianel whispered. 

The sight of Rúmil and Orophin deciding on something momentarily distracted him. The two wardens were discussing who would take the first watch. It took him a moment to realize that they were not expecting him to join in. "What?" he asked, forgetting the question momentarily. "Sorry. . .I remember when I was very, very young I was very fearful of the silence." Haldir paused at her quiet sobbing. "What is it?" 

"I can't remember why I'm scared." 

Haldir had a pretty good idea why she was scared. When she calmed down somewhat it was enough to let her descend into reverie. It had been a hard day for her, but this trip was only just beginning. 

When Rúmil and Orophin changed the watch Haldir called Orophin over. 

"Is she?" 

"Yes she's asleep. I need you to set up her pallet." 

Orophin nodded then moved back to gather the blankets that were still packed on the horse Elrond supplied and quickly set up the pallet beside Haldir. Placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder Orophin gave him a small smile then moved off to his own pallet. 

Once Orophin had moved away Haldir settled her down and draped the blanket over her. Seeing that she had not woken he moved away and settled down to rest for the rest of the night. 

............ 

As the days and then weeks passed the small group traveled down the west side of the Misty Mountains looking for one of the passes they would use to get across the rugged mountainous terrain. Arianel seemed to be calming down while gaining strength. It was a big step when she first commented that she wanted to ride by herself. Since that time they would all switch positions. Even though she was riding by herself now, she still had nightmares, though not as bad as the first night. 

Haldir stood at the edge of the camp looking out. Since late in the previous day he had the feeling they were being followed. Whatever it was, was doing a very good job avoiding being seen. 

"You sense it, too?" Orophin whispered. 

"Aye. Since yesterday we have been followed. I do not know if it is good or bad." Haldir nodded. 

"We need to be extra vigilant," Orophin answered. 

Haldir nodded and turned back to the center of their small camp. He didn't want to let Arianel know about it, it would only make it worse for her. 

TBC..................


	15. Chapter 9

The Journey  
Part: 9  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others  
are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today. 

This story follows the movieverse. 

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story. 

Haldir looked around the somewhat familiar rolling grasslands on the edge of the mountains as the trees thinned out. Normally they would have taken a quicker route, avoiding Moria, but this route was easier for all involved. 

Looking up ahead, Haldir saw that Orophin and Rúmil were discussing something quietly. Orophin was shaking his head in confusion while Rúmil was shrugging his shoulders. He rode up beside Orophin while Rúmil dropped back to the back of the group. "What bothers you?" 

Orophin glanced towards Haldir. "I know I have never been this way before, but I know this place somehow. I _know_ I have been here but Rúmil keeps saying I am imagining it." 

A slight smile crossed Haldir's face. "I am surprised that you remember even that much, brother. You were only three when we left." 

Orophin's brows furrowed. "You jest?" 

Haldir shook his head, "Not about what happened here. That is the reason why the Lord and Lady took us in." 

"Is. . .is Rúmil our. . ." 

Haldir nodded, "Yes, he is our brother." 

Orophin sighed in relief. "I sometimes wondered if he was since he does not remember anything but the Lord and Lady." 

"He was too young." Haldir's voice was soft as he shook his head. 

"I do not sense it now," Orophin changed the subject suddenly. 

Haldir glanced to Orophin, not sure what he was talking about. Seeing Orophin scan the horizon made him realize what he was referring too. "Land is too open to follow effectively. We need to be very careful once we reach the mountains." 

Orophin nodded. "I will drop back." The younger elf slowed his horse so Arianel could catch up with him. 

"It is lonely here." Arianel spoke softly when Orophin reached her side. 

"Elves lived here a long time ago, not anymore." Orophin looked around. 

"Do you know what happened?" 

"No, I am sorry." 

Arianel nodded, the lapsed into silence. 

They traveled the grasslands for several days, slowly working back towards the mountains. Once those were crossed they would be less than a day away from the edge of Lothlórien by horse. 

"We have to go there?" Arianel asked as she looked up to the mountains before them. 

"Yes. We will not travel through Moria, for evil lurks in its depths," Orophin said quietly. The horses shifted, they could sense their riders' caution and slight nervousness. 

Arianel nodded while grasping the reins tighter. Turning, she saw Haldir approaching them, returning from scouting the area. The slight nod in the direction they had come from had no meaning for her. Orophin, on the other hand, knew what was being communicated. 

_Our follower had returned_, Orophin thought. 

The horses slowly picked their way through the increasingly rugged terrain. "Let the horse find her footing, don't distract her right now," Orophin softly instructed Arianel. 

Arianel nodded, loosening the tension on the reins, giving the horse her head. Because of the nature of the land the horses were given short breaks much sooner than when they were in the forest or grassland. 

The cliffs rose on either side of them higher and higher until they blocked out most of the sun, leaving the increasingly narrow trail in shadows. The wardens had to be doubly cautious because it had become a canyon and they were currently on the floor. Eventually the trail slowly started winding up one of the sides. Remembering what Orophin said about the horse needing her head for her footing, she loosely tied the ends into a knot and let them go while grasping her horse's mane. She dared not look down, the trip was frightening enough, but this made it even worse. 

The sudden whistling sound startled Arianel. Looking up, she gave a short cry at the sight of two arrows flying through the air. She closed her eyes and bowed her head to her hands, desiring to hide from what was going on around her. 

"My lady, do not worry," Rúmil called out from behind her. "There is a clearing just up ahead. We will stop there." 

Arianel didn't answer, she only knew that she needed to hang onto the horse. She had enough sense to remember not to grasp the reins as she hunched over. 

A few steps later they arrived at the clearing. It was very wide and had an overhang, sheltering them from the elements. She released what amounted to a death grip on the horse's mane then slid out of the saddle. Before she touched the ground strong arms wrapped around her, steadying her before helping her to sit down on the ground. Looking up, Arianel found it to be Rúmil that was holding her. 

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern. 

"W-what happened?" she shivered almost uncontrollably. 

Rúmil tried to recall what Haldir did that first night to help calm her down then tried to copy what he remembered. "Do not worry. All is well," he spoke softly while tightening his arms around her. It was a completely foreign gesture on his part, and one that he did not know if he wanted to repeat or not. 

Arianel nodded then lay her head against his shoulder, now completely spent. 

Orophin climbed up to the top of the ledge on the other side to look at the shots he fired. The two arrows had effectively pinned their follower against the rocks, leaving him immobile. He immediately took out some rope and bound their follower, not bothering to pull cloak or hood off the stranger. 

Haldir followed a few minutes later and moved cautiously towards the bound stranger. Danger was what he sensed greater then anything else. The captive was either very stupid or knew what he was doing by following them. The hood he still wore effectively concealed his features. 

With one swift moved Haldir removed the cloak and hood, and stood back in shock at the obvious elven features on the stranger. 

"Who are you?" 

For a moment the elf's brow creased in confusion before gray eyes turned sullen. 

When there was no answer Haldir switched into Westron, I ask you again; who are you? 

Still no answer. Shaking his head Haldir turned to Orophin and spoke softly, "Brother, how fares Arianel? I did not stop to make sure she was well." 

"Scared, as usual, though not as much as I thought she would be with what just happened." 

"She has. . ." Haldir started while placing a hand on the younger elf's shoulder. Movement across the narrow canyon caught his eye, and also the elf that had been caught. The warden's eyes narrowed as he watched the strangers subtle movement. 

Haldir moved quickly over to the elf and leaned over him, "She is not something to be owned." The words were spoken softly, but danger lurked beneath the surface. So much so that the apparent mute elf flinched slightly. He closed his eyes and turned his head as if making himself vulnerable to a death blow to the neck. 

Pulling back, Haldir contemplated the elf. Being followed by one of their own was not what he expected at all. Once the bound elf was on his feet, Orophin came up beside Haldir and they flanked the elf on either side as they wound their way to the other side of the canyon. Turning, the trail narrowed drastically as it reached the edge, with one of the many rivers far below. Without warning, the elf jumped off the side, with his hands still bound before him. 

Haldir stopped quickly and turned to look over the cliff side down to the rushing water below. He looked to Orophin now beside him, "Did you. . ." 

Orophin shook his head in disbelief. "He'll never survive that, brother." 

"Aye," Haldir nodded while answering. Not being able to do anything because of his surprise. Pulling out of his thoughts Haldir turned and followed Orophin back to the small clearing. Seeing Rúmil hold Arianel triggered a surge of jealously through Haldir. Quickly clamping down on it, he went over to his horse to see if it was all right. Their leaving was very unexpected, and the animal could have been startled. 

"Orophin?" Rúmil asked as he looked to Orophin. 

"We will not be followed anymore. Do not worry." Orophin smiled slightly. 

Rúmil nodded. "Come, Arianel." Rúmil stood then helped her to her feet. "'Tis not long before we reach Lothlórien." 

"Are you sure?" she asked as she reached the side of her horse. With Rúmil's help she was able to get into the saddle. 

"Yes." He smiled as he patted the horse's neck. "'Tis only a day away once we pass the mountains." 

TBC..................


	16. Chapter 10

The Journey  
Part: 10  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events  
  
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.  
  
Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with  
  
This story follows the movieverse.  
  
Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Rúmil nodded. "Come, Arianel." Rúmil stood then helped her to her feet. "'Tis not long before we reach Lothlórien." 

"Are you sure?" she asked as she reached the side of her horse. With Rúmil's help she was able to get into the saddle. 

"Yes." He smiled as he patted the horse's neck. "'Tis less than a day once we pass the mountains." 

Arianel gave a slight nod then watched as Rúmil stepped away and to his own horse. She looked to Haldir and Orophin, hoping everything was all right now. The two seemed completely calm, but she was not sure. Looking to the edge, she felt the familiar sensation of a shiver travel up her back. Turning, she saw Rúmil give her a smile and then nod of encouragement. It helped somewhat, but she did not know how much it was going to calm her fears. 

When they stopped for the night the sound of the wind whistling through the rocks made her shiver even more. Sitting down, she crossed her arms in front of her and huddled close to the fire, ignoring what was going on around her. The desolate landscape around her seemed to add to her mood. 

"Are you all right?" 

Arianel felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up to Haldir who was standing just behind her. She shook her head slightly then bowed her head. Drawing up her knees she placed her forehead on her knees while wrapping her arms around her legs. How could she tell him that nothing was all right. Her world had been turned upside down when Elrond had her travel to Lórien, and then the events from earlier in the day only made everything worse in her view. 

"I know to you it seems like everything is getting worse, but it is not." Haldir spoke with compassion. 

"Why should I believe you?" 

Haldir closed his eyes, trying to get her to see that it really was not as bad as she thought it was. "Because, sometimes that is all we have left. I promise you, you will be safe. I will make sure." 

"I. . .I don't know." Arianel shook her head as another shiver went up her spine. 

Haldir knelt down and reached out to draw her in his arms but stopped suddenly. He started to pull away, but a look from Rúmil stopped him. He started to pull away, but the look on his younger brother's face told him he'd better finish what he'd started. She needed the physical touch. 

Haldir closed his eyes for a moment and struggled with what he knew he had to do. Without a word he opened them and turned back to Arianel and drew her into his arms. "I know you are scared," he started softly. "But all will be well." 

Arianel nodded slightly then instinctively burrowed deeper into his arms seeking some semblance of safety. 

Settling back against the cliff side, Haldir smiled gently down at her as she slowly stopped shivering and drifted into reverie. "Rest, I will be here when you wake." 

It was only the next morning when Haldir realized that he had not been roused from his reverie to keep watch. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked Orophin quietly for Arianel was still in reverie.. 

Orophin smiled while shrugging his shoulders. "Would you have? I did not see any reason not to wake you." 

Haldir was about to answer, but stopped when he felt Arianel stir. "Please don't argue," she mumbled, her voice muffled against Haldir's chest. 

Haldir looked to Orophin and then back to Arianel before answering, "We were not." 

"It sounded like it," she answered while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

"My lady, Haldir is cross because we did not wake him for guard duty." Orophin spoke with a slight smile on his face. Haldir favored his brother with a dark look. 

When they were finished with their quick meal, everything was packed up and they were on the trail before the sun had a chance to clear the mountaintops. It was a few hours later when the trail turned one last time and they were able to see the land beyond the mountains. They were high enough to not really see the undulations the land made. The horses, sensing the journey almost over, shifted more than usual. They were ready to be home. 

It took several more days before they were able to leave the mountains behind them. They were now in a grassy area. The change in the terrain seemed to energize the horses. When they finally entered the forest before them the trees stood like sentinels surrounding them. 

"Is this Lórien?" Arianel asked as she looked at the surroundings. The trees seemed different somehow. 

Orophin answered her, "We are at the edge. The Lady knows we have arrived." 

Arianel paused, realizing the constant fear she had felt the entire journey had been replaced with a strong presence that wrapped around her like a warm blanket. For a moment she fought the smothering sensation until a gentle voice whispered in her mind. _Welcome, child. You are safe here._

For a moment she froze then looked around her, seeking the owner of the voice. Her voice was small when she finally found it, "We are being watched." 

"The wardens are commanded to," Orophin said. 

"Will they stop us?" Arianel couldn't help but watch their surroundings. 

"Not unless there is something important we need to know." 

Arianel nodded, still not sure of what was happening. She let out a short shriek when the trees seemed to burst forth and shadows jump to the ground all around them. The elf that now stood in front of them had long blond straight hair, its length was only rivaled by the length of Lord Celeborn's silver hair. 

That elf now addressed them. "Welcome, Haldir." 

"Eladur," Haldir nodded in answer. He then made the mistake, in his mind, of turning back to look at Arianel. She was hunched over, not wanting to look at what was going on around her and shivering again. Haldir suppressed the sudden urge to take her in his arms and comfort her, thinking that it would not be appropriate in the presence of the wardens. 

"Eladur," Rúmil spoke up. "Please be careful, our companion here does not take suddenness very easily." 

The warden looked at the elleth then apologized, "I am sorry. I did not know." 

"You couldn't have, there is nothing to apologize for." Haldir shook his head. 

"Come then." Eladur nodded. "You still have a journey before you reach the city." 

Haldir nodded then followed the warden to one of the trees that held a guard flet. After taking care of the horses the wardens and Haldir's brothers easily climbed the tree. Haldir stayed below with Arianel waiting for the makeshift litter to be lowered for Arianel. Soon it was lowered down and Haldir helped to get Arianel positioned correctly. Before the wardens started pulling her up, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry." 

She gave him a tremulous smile. "I know, because you are here." 

Haldir backed up while giving the rope a tug, letting the wardens know she was ready. When she was about five meters up he turned to the trunk and started his climb. He concentrated on being careful, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. He wondered if her statement meant anything. He easily reached the flet long before Arianel did. Rúmil was talking with another elf, Amolith, about what had happened once they reached Imladris, and why she was being escorted to Lothlórien. 

TBC...............


	17. Chapter 11

The Journey  
Part: 11  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events  
  
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.  
  
Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with  
  
This story follows the movieverse. 

Once Arianel reached the flet, she looked around warily. This was an entirely new situation for her. What memories she could recall had nothing to do with being in the branches of trees. "Are all dwellings like this?" 

"In the trees, milady?" Eladur asked. 

Arianel nodded as she slowly sat down. 

"Yes, but those have walls and partitions for rooms. This is only a simple flet for guarding the fences." 

"Oh," she answered looking around again. Her eyes strayed to Haldir. He was standing at the edge beside one of the trees and looking out into the forest. Something seemed different about him, she thought for a moment. 

"He takes guarding the Lord and Lady's realm very seriously," Eladur murmured when he saw where her gaze took her. "And he has been a warden for a long time." 

Arianel nodded then broke her gaze to look around her again. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Yes, she was way off the ground, but her fear seemed to be muted, and under control. 

"Why am I not nervous being this far up?" she wondered out loud. 

"'Tis the power of the Lady. Her presence calms all our fears. 'Tis the power of Lothlórien," Eladur spoke with reverence in his voice. 

Arianel gave a slight smile as she thought about Eladur's words. Imladris was never like this. 

When he was satisfied that they had not been followed, Haldir turned around and looked at the group assembled before him. Most of the wardens had already gone back to their assigned posts, making the flet seem deserted, although Eladur had remained. 

Rúmil was digging around in his traveling bag for the food they had packed before leaving. Because they had foraged along the way they left the bread only for emergencies. "Here, milady." Rúmil handed her a package folded up in a couple of leaves. 

"What is this?" Arianel asked as she turned it over in her hand. This was something she had never seen before. 

"Way bread. It will sustain you until we reach the City." 

She nodded while opening up the leaves. Not knowing what it tasted like, she broke off a small piece. She was surprised by how full she felt after a few bites. She was full after only a few small bites. "I am sorry, I cannot eat anymore." Arianel handed the uneaten portion back to Rúmil. 

The warden gave a slight smile. "'Tis very filling." He placed the bread back in the pack then set the bag off to the side. The stress of the day and now having been filled made Arianel very tired. She glanced to Haldir. He gave a slight nod and vague smile. Giving him an answering nod she laid down using her arms as support for her head. 

"Has she had nightmares?" Eladur asked late in the evening when he was sure she was asleep. 

"Aye," Haldir nodded then gave a sigh. "They seemed to pass when we were in Imladris, but once we began to travel, they came back." They were drawn from their quiet conversation when Arianel gave a slight whimpering sound and started shifting positions. Haldir placed a rolled up blanket under her head to give her more support. Quickly, she settled back down. 

_Do not worry, she will rest well._

"Haldir?" 

Haldir shook his head as if to clear it. He was oddly relieved that she would not be plagued by nightmares this night. He turned back to Eladur, "I am sorry; did you say something?" 

Eladur shook his head. "Nay. What did the Lady speak of?" 

"That she will rest well and we do not have to worry about keeping her calm." Haldir looked out to the forest again. 

Eladur nodded then jumped off the side of the flet. Soon he was climbing up the tree a short distance away. 

Because of where they were, Haldir felt he did not need to worry about keeping watch. Looking off to the side he could see that his brothers felt the same way, those two were already settling down. Haldir looked around one last time then stretched a blanket out to rest upon. He was near to Arianel's position, but not too near, he did not want the wardens to start rumors about them when he didn't really know himself. 

The wind blowing gently through the trees brought Arianel from the realm of peaceful dreams. This was one of the few times that she did not have any nightmares. 

"Good morning, milady." 

Arianel looked around the almost empty flet and found one of the wardens, Amolith, watching her. Everyone else had left for some reason. 

"Good morning," she said quietly while tucking an errant strand of her black hair behind an ear. "Where is everyone?" 

"Haldir left with some of the wardens. He wanted to know what happened when he was in Imladris. Rúmil and Orophin followed him, also." Amolith handed her some of the way bread. 

"Is this all you eat?" She broke off a small piece and took a bite of it. 

"Only when we are guarding the fences." 

Arianel nodded and handed the uneaten portion back to the warden. Hearing a sound from below, she carefully looked over the edge and saw Haldir swiftly climbing up to their position. 

When he reached the flet he stood for a moment letting his eyes sweep over the branches of the trees surrounding them. When all seemed safe to him he turned his attention back to the two on the flet. "Are you ready? We should arrive in Caras Galadhon by eventide." 

Arianel nodded, though she slightly hesitated. "How will I get down?" She looked over the edge to the ground far below. 

"The same way you got up here yesterevening." The side of Haldir's mouth quirked up slightly. Turning he cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a bird call. She realized it was a signal when some leaves rustled and the branches moved in odd manners. Soon the flet had several more occupants. After some discussion they quickly readied the ropes then secured them around the elleth. 

"Orophin is with the horses below," Haldir spoke softly then gave the command for them to lower her down through the trap door in the center of the flet. 

When she was clear of the flet Haldir nodded to the wardens then went over to the closest tree and started climbing down to the forest floor. By the time he reached the ground Rúmil had joined Orophin in helping prepare the horses. Several minutes later Arianel arrived and they helped her out of the makeshift rope chair. When she was free Haldir gave a short sharp tug on the rope, letting the wardens know that all went well. 

Soon after the ropes disappeared they were mounted on their horses and on the move towards the City. 

They had traveled for over an hour when they reached a fast running stream. "This is the Nimrodel." 

"Named after the elleth in that song?" Arianel asked suddenly. 

Rúmil turned to answer her, "Yes, milady." 

_She is remembering more,_ Haldir thought to himself. It was a good sign. Even though the water was cold, the horses easily crossed the stream and moved deeper into the ancient elven realm. When Haldir reached the top of a hill he pulled his horse to a stop which, in turn stopped the rest of the small group. All of them were able to see the tall stand of mallorn trees that marked the center of the city. "That is Caras Galadhon, Arianel." Haldir turned to see her reaction. She didn't say anything, just gazed at the city with wide eyes. It was very obvious she had never seen anything like this in her life. 

After a short break for the horses, they were on the move again. Arianel strangely missed the amazing view she saw at the top of the hill, but the trees were completely surrounding them now and the trunks were getting progressively larger as they neared the core of the city. In what she could remember she never saw trees this large before. The trail eventually led them south of the city. 

"Where is the entrance?" 

"To the south, milady," Rúmil answered. He had been riding beside her for some time now. A short time later they rested the horses again and also ate some of the way bread. 

TBC.................


	18. Chapter 12

The Journey  
Part: 12  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events  
  
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.  
  
Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with  
  
This story follows the movieverse. 

Chapter 12 

They eventually came to a very tall and thick hedge. It was impossible to see through. Reaching it, they turned south again and continued on the trail as night descended. Curious, Arianel looked up, only to see lights wink on as the night deepened. Soon the trees were filled with lights as if fireflies lived among the branches, though these lights did not flitter about. Imladris had its own beauty, while this was ethereal. 

Her horse stopped suddenly. "Why -" She didn't finish her question for when she looked in front of her there were large gates strung with lights. Soundlessly they opened, revealing a wide lane before them amidst the trees. 

Haldir spoke with a smile, "Welcome to Caras Galadhon, Arianel." As they moved inside the gates closed without a sound. 

"Do all live far up in the trees?" 

"All except the horses. They do not care for the trip up to the talans," Rúmil said, his eyes twinkling. 

Arianel looked around for him and answered dryly, "I hope not. 'Twould not be natural." 

Rúmil hid a smile by looking up into the City as they moved towards the stables. When they reached the building Arianel found it to be similar in design to the ones in Imladris. It looked as if the trees grew through the building. What surprised her was there was no one there to take care over the care of the horses. 

"Is there not someone who should be here?" she asked as she slid down off her horse. 

"Ai, she has gone to attend some things, but will be back soon." Rúmil looked in the direction of some of the lower level buildings in the city. 

Arianel nodded and then took the reins of her horse to led the animal into the stables. Orophin was already there and busy brushing his horse, he seemed to be in a rush, but she did not want to bother him. 

"Haldir." Orophin turned after he had taken care of his horse. "I will see them in the morning." 

Haldir nodded as he brushed his own animal, but watched with amusement the slight bounce in his younger brother's step. It was completely understandable. The warden had been separated from his hervess for almost four months. 

"He always gets to see them in the morning," Rúmil grumbled. 

"When you are bound you will understand." 

"Little chance of that," the younger elf mumbled. 

"Be patient, brother." Haldir answered. 

"Are you coming?" Rúmil turned to the door. 

"Not yet. Go on Rúmil, we will get there soon enough." Haldir shook his head at the apparent juxtaposition that was his youngest brother. Reaching inside one of the saddlebags he found the crest he had given Elrond when he first arrived. He slipped inside a bag attached to his belt while moving back towards the door. 

"He is different," Arianel commented as she closed the door to the stall for her horse. She moved to the door to join Haldir. 

"That he is." Haldir looked to Rúmil's retreating form. He was making quick headway up the stairs to the Lord and Lady's talan. 

"Where do we go now?" Arianel looked around. 

"We go up." Haldir pointed to the tree and the stair that was wrapped around it. 

"I will never make it," she whispered as she looked up to the staircase wrapped around the trunk of the tree. 

"Do not worry, we will rest on the way." Haldir moved to the side to let her pass, it was then he noticed for the first time in the evening light her hair looked blue. He had to stifle the desire to take a lock in his fingers. The color was very unusual. 

After many stops, they finally reached the top of the stairs. It was clear that Arianel was not used to this type of exertion, and the climb was long. 

Celeborn and Galadriel did not meet them at the area where elven visitors from the other realms met with the Lord and Lady, so Haldir assumed they wanted the meeting at a more informal place. _Galadriel is wise,_ Haldir thought as he glanced over to Arianel, she was showing signs of her fear again. "We are almost there, Arianel," Haldir spoke with compassion. 

Arianel nodded and grasped the front of her dress to hold it up slightly so she could climb the stairs without difficulty. At the top it opened into several halls, that lead off in different directions, which chambers were opened from them. For a moment Arianel was at a loss for words at the view presented before her. 

"Come. They are in the study," Haldir's voice brought her back to the present. Before they reached the door it opened, revealing a very tall elleth with hair that looked of golden radiance. "I am Galadriel, Child." Galadriel stepped out to meet them. 

"Come, little one," the golden lady spoke gently as she reached out a hand. With a slight hesitation, Arianel accepted the invitation and was led away into another set of rooms. 

"Are you just going to stand out there, Haldir?" Celeborn's voice came from inside the study. 

Haldir gave a small smile as he stepped inside the room. The other occupant was sitting at a table with some documents spread before him. He was as silver as the lady was gold. His bright silver hair easily hung down below his shoulders extending to his waist, and he had an air of power about him, but with an element of danger lurking beneath the calm exterior. "Do you. . ." Haldir asked as he indicated the door. 

"I do not see any reasons why you should. Please," the much older elf indicated a chair that was close to him. "How was the trip?" he asked after Haldir was settled. 

"Not easy," the warden shook his head. He pulled the crest out and placed it on the desk. 

"Your nanneth told me as much." 

Haldir looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head. "There were memories to deal with when we would hear wolves or any other unusual sounds at night. My brothers did not know what to do, and I feel my feeble attempts hardly helped." 

"Do not be hard on yourself, Haldir. She has been through something that no one should have."__

__

__Haldir nodded while letting his mind wander for a moment. He contemplated whether or not if he should tell Celeborn about their follower. He wondered if it was one of the forsaken, the elf showed every sign that he did not understand either Sindar or Westron. He never thought to see if he could understand the Old Tongue. It was too late for that now. 

"You were the only one that could help her at the time." Celeborn watched him closely. 

"I know." Haldir sighed, "I told her about. . ." The warden did not finish, he didn't have to. 

"How everyone is scared at one point in their life," Celeborn finished. 

Haldir nodded mutely. "Rúmil does not remember it, and Orophin has only vague impressions. Their earliest full memories were when we were already with you." 

"What do you remember?" Celeborn reached out and picked up the crest to examine it. 

Haldir looked off to the side uncomfortably. His voice was little more than a whisper when he spoke, "It was the silence that scared me the most."__

__

__Celeborn stopped fiddling with the round object and looked at the younger elf silently for a moment, he seemed to be considering his next words very carefully. "You have feeling for her." 

"No." Haldir rose quickly and turned his back on Celeborn. 

"Tell me, Haldir," the ancient Sinda started slowly, "Who else have you told about that time?"__

__

__Haldir's back stiffened visibly which told the older elf much that was not said or admitted.__

__

__Celeborn rose slowly and walked over to Haldir. "I know you better than you know yourself." 

"Then you should know that I do not have feelings for her. Elrond bade me to watch over her and to make sure she made it here safely." 

Celeborn smiled to himself. "He could have just as easily asked one of your brothers, or even come himself. Elrond knows what he is doing." 

"Do I have your leave?" 

"You know you do, Haldir." Celeborn went back to his desk. 

"Orophin will be here in the morning." 

The ancient Sindarin elf-lord looked up and nodded as his oldest son left the room. He shook his head then picked up the treaty that had recently come from Elrond, leaving the crest on the desk. 

__

__Arianel followed Galadriel deeper into the talan. "Where am I to stay?" she asked as she looked around. 

"For now I would like for you to stay here with us." Galadriel turned and gave her a welcoming smile. "If you do not prefer that, we can have a talan prepared for you." 

"No, that's all right. I will stay here." 

When they had stopped in front of several rooms Arianel gave Galadriel a curious look. 

Easily reading her questions the ancient elleth answered, "Which ever one you choose. There are several here." 

Arianel shook her head, confused that her thoughts had been read. _I will not invade your privacy, child._

Arianel bowed her head. "I am sorry," she whispered. 

"There is no need to apologize. Now choose." Galadriel urged her with a smile; she would not make the decision for her. 

Arianel looked around then finally walked to the door closest to her. 

"I will have someone help you." Galadriel moved towards another part of the talan. Soon another elleth came, this one had long brown hair pulled back with a piece of leather and stood slightly shorter than Arianel. 

"Mae govannen. I am Sydia. Do you need any help getting settled?" Sydia asked as she opened the door into the bed chamber. 

Arianel closed her eyes for a moment. "I am sorry, it is hard for me." 

Sydia stopped then turned her attention back to Arianel. "You could start by telling me your name." She had a slight smile on her face. "I do not wish to call you 'hey you' or some such nonsense." 

Arianel smiled and shook her head. "Nay, I do not think it would be proper. I am Arianel." _At least I think so,_ she thought to herself. She still was not completely sure that was her real name, although it did feel comfortable, like an old blanket. 

Sydia leaned over as if to tell a secret, "You know you really chose a good room. This is where Haldir stays when he doesn't want to be at his own talan." 

Arianel's eyes widened slightly. "I did not know that. Should I take another?" 

"No, do not worry about that." Sydia shook her head with a smile. "He will just have to find somewhere else to sleep." 

Arianel gave her a slight smile as she slowly moved into the room. It was simply decorated, just a bed and one or two pieces of furniture. 

"Did you get to meet Eladur?" 

Arianel turned to look at Sydia, the elleth was busy messing with the bed. 

"Yes. Why do you ask?" 

"He is my brother." She stood up and looked around the room for a moment. "I do not get to talk to him as much as I want, but it is hard." 

Arianel sat down on the bed and hung her head. She wished she could see her parents, but somehow she knew she wouldn't be able to for a very long time. 

"Are you all right?" 

Arianel looked up. Sydia stood there quietly. "I am sorry." 

"I know you meant no harm." Arianel shook her head. 

"My parents traveled West several years ago. My brother is still here, though." Sydia sat beside her on the bed. "Everything will work out, do not worry." 

Galadriel moved back towards the study. She entered the room, bereft now of all but Celeborn. "She will be staying in Haldir's room for now." 

Even though he was studying the treaty the side of his mouth quirked up slightly at the irony of it all. "He did not mention the one that followed them." 

Galadriel nodded while walking deeper into the room. "Has it been revealed who he was?" She heard Celeborn's question while she sat down beside him. 

"The visions have not revealed his identity. And I will not use the Mirror for something such as this." 

Celeborn looked up, not surprised that she answered his question before he had a chance to speak it. Raising a hand, he reached over and ran his thumb gently across her jaw bone. "Are you sure it will happen?" 

Galadriel closed her eyes and relaxed into the gentle touch. "There is darkness in their future," she murmured. 

"It is more than that." Celeborn went back to the treaty. 

"Yes." Galadriel looked up to him after a moment. He had placed the treaty on the desk and was rubbing his face in his hands. 

When he finally spoke his voice sounded weary. "Even I have been given the visions of our future. Darkness spreads ever stronger from Mordor while we wane in strength." 

"'Tis not the end." Galadriel reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. 

"I know." Celeborn's attention strayed back to the crest. 

"She is family," Galadriel spoke softly as she picked up the crest. 

"Yes. Descended a few generations from my brother. I did not know he still dwelt in Arda." 

Galadriel's eyes defocused slightly. "He is in Mandos now. I do not know if Arianel fully realizes what happened. The Valar are giving her the grace not to remember it until she is ready to deal with the loss." 

TBC............. 


	19. Chapter 13

The Journey  
Part: 13  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events  
  
Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.  
  
Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '  
  
This story follows the movieverse.  
  
Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Chapter 13 

The next morning Arianel rose slowly from the bed she had been offered. She looked at it for a moment thinking it was quite luxurious compared to what she remembered in what she could only call her former life. Looking around, she found the door to the armoire slightly open. It had not been like that the previous evening. Moving across the room, she opened it and found several gowns already there. Opening up the drawer below she found more clothing, when removed she found them to be various underpinnings and what she assumed was a set of sleep clothes. The sleep clothes were a welcome sight since she had slept in her shift. 

"Oh good, you are awake," came a cheerful voice from behind her. 

Arianel whirled around quickly while holding the sleep clothes in front of her. Her eyes were wide with fright until she began to recognize her visitor. 

"P-please, Sydia. I-I do not l-like that." 

Sydia bowed her head. "I am sorry I frightened you. I will remember not to do that next time. The Lady wanted me to help you prepare for breakfast." 

Arianel felt drained when the feeling of fright finally left her. With the words Sydia spoke Arianel had a feeling of familiarity wash over her. Opening her eyes she found Sydia already beginning to rummage around in the drawer for some of the appropriate under clothing. 

"If you turn around I will help into a new one, and then a clean dress." 

Arianel nodded as she turned around. With her back now to Sydia she let the shift pool around her feet and then step out of the material. Within minutes she had the new shift in place and soon after the dress, also. The material molded to her figure, easily outlining her natural curves. 

With a few minutes of brushing, her hair was free of any tangles that were formed when she slept. 

"The Lord and Lady are waiting for you now." Sydia moved towards the door. 

"Are you going to eat with us?" Arianel asked. 

"Nay, I only work for the Lady. You are a guest in their home." Sydia shook her head. 

Arianel looked at her with uncertainty, "I am not sure I can do this." 

Sydia placed a hand on her shoulder, "I believe you can. You came all the way from Imladris with three wardens as escorts. I know from personal experience, that trip is a long and hard one. But, you're here now. Plus, you have already met the Lady." 

"I have?" Arianel's eyes widened slightly. 

"Ai, she was the one that brought you here to choose a room." Sydia nodded while smiling brightly. 

Arianel nodded and slowly rose to her feet to follow Sydia out the door. They went in another direction and Arianel found herself in another room, but with a table that had several people already gathered around it. Orophin had shown up along with an elleth next to him she had not greeted yet. The one that she met last night was there, along with another elf, this one silver in coloring. 

"Come and join us, child." The elleth that spoke to her last night smiled at her. Arianel glanced to Sydia. The elleth was making a slight shooing motion in the direction of the table. Sydia then hesitated for a moment, but quickly returned her attention back to Arianel. 

There were three seats left open. Slowly moving up to one of them, she sat down and looked at her hands for a moment. Looking up she found the elleth she had did not know give her a kind smile, almost as if she understood what she was going through. 

Galadriel spoke first, "Do you approve of the room?" 

"Yes, thank you." Arianel nodded while looking towards her host. 

"Arianel," Celeborn spoke for the first time. "I am Celeborn. You are welcome in Lórien as well as my home." 

Arianel nodded, her eyes widening slightly. 

"You are also more than a guest here. You are a member of my family." 

Arianel turned to look at Orophin for a moment. He also gave her a kind smile. When her eyes strayed back to the unknown elleth Orophin gave her a wider smile. "I know you will not remember everyone's name right now. Do not worry about that." 

Arianel nodded again. 

"This is Thriniel, my hervess." Orophin gave Thriniel's hand a small squeeze. 

The elleth's green-brown eyes danced with humor for a moment before settling down to rest on Arianel again. 

Arianel turned her attention back to Galadriel. "Who, who else is coming?" 

"I am sorry I am late," a voice came from the doorway. Arianel turned and found an elleth of almost the same coloring of Elrond. 

"Come, join us, Arwen," Orophin called out. 

_There are too many people here,_ Arianel thought desperately while closing her eyes. For a moment all she wanted was to feel strong arms around her. Somehow he always made her feel safe when he was near. When she felt Galadriel brush her mind she looked up and found a compassionate look on her face. 

Arwen looked to Arianel for a moment, not sure of what she should do. Orophin leaned over and spoke quietly, "Be easy, she is still healing. Your adar had her brought here for healing." 

Arwen nodded in understanding then turned to Galadriel. "Is Haldir coming?" 

"He did not say yea or nay when I asked him earlier." Galadriel shook her head. 

At the mentioning of his name Arianel turned quickly to look at Galadriel, surprised that they spoke about him in such a familiar manner. Orophin's actions were strange, too. None of them ever made mention that they knew these two people personally. 

"And Rúmil?" 

Galadriel shook her head. "He has decided not to come this morning." 

Arwen nodded. 

It was only later that Arianel realized that Sydia had slipped out of the room when she saw she Arianel no longer needed her. 

It was a few years later when Arianel found Galadriel's personal garden. While there she had quickly developed a fondness for all plant life, though she did not know why. Most of her earlier memories were centered in a city with the sea as a constant companion. Not all of her memories had come back though, and somehow she knew that she did not want to know what the missing memories consisted of. 

Thinking she was alone in the garden, she started humming and then singing Nimrodel's song. She had learned it a year ago and it had quickly become a favorite of hers. Sydia joined her soon after she had found her way down to the garden, but not to sing. They had become good friends in the years since they had met. 

"You do know there will be singing at the gathering tonight." 

Arianel nodded while fiddling with some of the leaves of a nearby plant. There was always singing at one of the many festivals they held. 

"Well, I think you should sing," Sydia stated. 

Arianel's head shot up quickly and shook it. "Nay, I will not." 

"Oh, come now. I think you have a lovely voice." 

Arianel shook her head again. "I will not." 

"I hear Haldir will be there." 

Arianel rolled her eyes. "Now why would I want him to come? I have not seen him since, since. . .I don't know when." 

Sydia leaned towards her, "Sounds like he's avoiding you." 

"Now why would he do that?" Arianel's brow furrowed with confusion. 

"I don't know." Sydia shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, it will be good for you to get out more often." 

Arianel sighed but was still undecided about the request. "Who else do you think will be there?" 

"Rúmil," Sydia answered rather quickly. "And my brother, I do know. Other than that there will be many that I do not know." 

Haldir had stopped on the edge of the garden. He would always pass the garden when he was traveling from the practice field to his own talan. Passing the glade he heard singing, and then talking. Coming around some bushes he could see it was Arianel and Sydia. They were far enough away that he could not tell who it was that had sung. Seeing Arianel, he felt a slight stab of guilt over how he had been treating her since he had brought her to the realm. _My duty is finished_, he thought stubbornly to himself and turned to continue his walk back to his talan. 

"I really do not know if I can do this." Arianel shook her head. Truth be told, she was terrified of the prospect of singing in front of such a group. What if she forgot some of the words? 

"Arianel, you live with the two most intimidating occupants of Lothlórien. Have you sung in front of them?" Sydia asked. 

Arianel shook her head. "No." 

"Then let it be a surprise." Sydia smiled. 

"I do not want to draw attention to myself." Arianel sat down on a nearby bench. 

"Or you do not want to know if Haldir will not like it." Sydia had a thoughtful look on her face. 

"Why are you so preoccupied with Haldir?" Arianel asked exasperated while throwing her hands up into the air. 

"Oh, I don't know." Sydia gave a small smile. 

"There is nothing between us." Arianel crossed her arms and turned away from her friend. 

"How do you know?" 

Arianel closed her eyes. "He made me feel safe coming here," she whispered. "When we reached the Outer Fences, he changed." 

Sydia sat beside her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Then we'll just have to show him, and this is the best way." 

"Show him what?" 

"That he's been avoiding you for no real reason that you can think of, when he is in the city." 

That evening with her heart pounding, Arianel took the steps down to the glade where the festival was to be held. If it had not been for Galadriel's presence, she would have never left the talan. Large gatherings of people still bothered her, so much so that she would not attend the festivals, even with Sydia's coaxing. 

This would be the first time she had ever ventured out into one of the many gatherings. 

"This is a surprise," Celeborn said when he first caught sight of her joining the group. He turned to Galadriel for a moment and saw a knowing smile on her face, she had known that Arianel was going to attempt to join them. 

Giving the couple a small smile, she moved towards the group that was going to provide some of the entertainment. 

Eventually, she realized that it was now or never, and started her song. The elves in attendance quickly quieted down and watched her, mesmerized at her voice. 

When she finished, she found off to the side and in the back of the crowd Haldir staring at her. She blushed when the listeners applauded enthusiastically. Feeling everything closing in on her, Arianel quickly tried to escape the gathering crowd. She eventually attempted to hide behind the two she was living with. 

_Thank you for gracing us with your voice,_ Galadriel's voice echoed in her mind. 

"There are too many people," Arianel whispered. 

_Do not worry, you will be safe._

Arianel jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, fear clearly written on her face. Her shoulder slumped when she realized who it was. Still semi-lost in her world of fear, she was able to catch Celeborn's voice. "You know large crowds still bother her, Haldir." 

"I thought as much." 

She felt arms around her again, arms that guided her away from the many voices. When all seemed quiet he stopped and sat down against a nearby tree. He easily pulled her down to join him there. When she was nestled against him he finally asked, "Why did you not tell me you could sing?" 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" 

Haldir looked down quickly at her, she felt good in his arms, but he was unprepared for her question. "Wardens are busy." 

"Eladur visits Sydia when he comes back from the fences. Why can't you?" 

"Visit Sydia?" 

Arianel slapped his shoulder lightly, "No silly! Why can't you visit me when you're not at the fences?" 

Haldir opened then closed his mouth. "I -" 

"I missed the feeling of your arms," she whispered. 

TBC............


	20. Chapter 14

The Journey   
Part: 13   
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC   
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations   
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.   
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sinda speach is shown with ""   
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Chapter 14

"I missed the feeling of your arms," she whispered.

Haldir's eyes widened slightly. Avoiding her comment he said, "I am pleased that you did come, and I am glad that I did not miss it. I know how hard it was for you."

Arianel smiled into his chest, forgetting for the moment that he had evaded her question. Without realizing it, Haldir had either by accident or intentionally, freed her hair from its restraints, allowing it to spill free down her back.

"Come, I believe Adar and Nanneth are waiting for us." Arianel had learned early on that Haldir and his brothers had been raised by the Lord and Lady, but not the circumstances that brought them to the elder couple. Haldir reluctantly loosened his hold and tipped her face up so he could look at her. For a moment he felt a desire to reach out to her again, but he stopped it before going any further.

Standing up, he reached down and raised her to her feet. They were silent as they wound their way back to the lower part of the city and then to the tree that held the Lord and Lady's talan.

"I thank you for being here for me." Arianel said shyly as they reached the end of the stairway. Still standing in the reception area she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then rushed up the final set of stairs and into the living area.

Haldir's eyes widened slightly as he touched his cheek. He wondered what her motivation was as he headed in the direction of his own talan. One thing he did know, he was not going to purposely avoid her anymore.

Sydia had come down from her talan to join the festival. She always attended because of how enjoyable it was for her. She only wished that Arianel would come. Her friend was clearly missing the fun that they always had.

Reaching the outer clusters of elves she looked around, hoping she would recognize anyone. Actually, she had lived in Lórien long enough that she knew most of the residents by face, although she did not know their names yet.

"Sydia!"

Sydia turned and looked in the direction the voice came from. For a moment she couldn't tell who it was, until she saw Elaldur waving to her. He obviously wanted her to join the group he was with. There were a few other wardens with him, ones she recognized by association with him.

Reaching Elaldur's side she let him introduce her to the wardens gathered.

Amolith bowed while taking her hand, "My lady."

"Stop doing that." Sydia drew her hand back then hit him on the side of the head.

"What was that for?" Amolith let mock hurt show on his face as he reached up to rub where her hand had touched.

"Just because." She favored him with a smirk while crossing her arms.

"Play nice, sister." Elaldur commented while rolling his eyes.

"I do not have to do what you tell me, I am older than you." She winked at him. Movement off to the side caught her attention. "I am sorry, but I do see someone I wanted to talk to. Bye now." She waved her hand as she moved away from them. She had seen Rúmil talking with someone she did not know. Reaching the spot she found the two to be gone. Sydia turned around in confusion for a moment. Eventually she spotted Orophin. Making sure she did not lose site of him in the crowd of elves, she moved in a direct line to his position. "Orophin?" she called when she neared him.

The warden looked around for a moment, not sure at first who it was that called him. When his eyes lighted on her, he favored her with one of his smiles. "What is it?" he asked when she reached his side. Before she answered they moved off to the side so they would not be interrupted by the festivities.

"I, I am looking for Rúmil. Have you seen him yet? I saw him earlier and wanted to tell him hello, but he disappeared before I could reach him." _Oh dear, I'm babbling,_ she thought to herself.

Orophin shook his head. "Rúmil moves around in a group this large, never staying in one place for more than a few minutes."

"Then how am I to find him?" Sydia looked around. Her voice sounded almost mournful.

Orophin shrugged his shoulders. "That, I do not know. You will have to find him yourself." _I will keep an eye on you though_, he finished to himself.

Sydia nodded, clearly distracted again. "I guess I will spend the entire evening looking for him," she mumbled to herself.

Several long minutes later Sydia finally found Rúmil by himself. He had been distracted by something and was looking out into the forest.

"There you are," Sydia spoke a little bit louder than she intended to.

"W-what?" Rúmil whirled around. When he saw who it was his eyes widened suddenly then went back to normal, he had clearly not expected her to show up.

The elleth had not realized how close she had come to him. For a moment she couldn't speak or move. "I, I was looking for you." She lowered her head feeling suddenly very shy. Looking back up she saw him looking around, somewhat uncomfortable himself. "I was hoping - -" Her statement was cut off with the start of elven voices raised in joyous song. She turned to look at the ones singing and then back to Rúmil. The warden was watching the small group intently.

"The tune is all right, but I have always enjoyed the words themselves."

"Not everyone sings. Some are in such a form that people beg them not to sing."

Rúmil looked to Sydia, her eyes had lightened up a little bit.

"And I think I am one of those." He gave her a somewhat rogue grin. "But I think I can tell a good voice when I hear one, especially now." His full attention was back to the group singing. "It cannot be," he murmured.

"What?" Sydia turned back around and found it to be Arianel.

"I did not know she could sing." Rúmil shook his head.

"She is shy about it, but I have known for a while." Sydia nodded while innocently touching his arm. She just as quickly jerked it away, acting like she had been burned. "I, I am sorry," she said in a rush then quickly fled back towards her talan.

Rúmil stood in surprise, forgetting to go after her when she left quickly. When he came back to his senses he reached a hand over to where she had touched him, it still tingled slightly. This was something he did not know what to do about. Feeling eyes on him, Rúmil turned quickly to see who it was. Orophin was standing about 10 feet behind him, eyes merrily twinkling with a large grin on his face.

"What are you laughing about?" Rúmil asked disgustedly as he turned around. He really wanted to see if he could still see Sydia and where she had gone to.

"Nothing, brother."

Rúmil risked a glance back, only to find his elder brother now laughing at him. "You know, you are being most helpful." Rúmil stormed off to his talan, the festival now completely forgotten.

"You have no idea, my dear brother. It has only just begun." Orophin spoke softly.

"What has begun?" Thriniel asked from behind him. She had been visiting with some of her friends and had only now returned.

Orophin turned, eyes still twinkling merrily. "I think someone likes my brother."

"And which brother would that be?" she asked as she brought her arms around his neck.

"What do you mean?"

Thriniel smiled while placing her head on his shoulder. _He can be clueless at times_, she thought to herself. "Rúmil, of course." _Then there's Haldir, too._ "Haven't you ever noticed how Sydia has acted when Rúmil has come to any of the meals, and when he does not show?"

"Aye, that I have. She came to me, asking if I knew where he was."

"Did you tell her?"

Orophin moved his hands to now cup her face. He spoke after giving her a light kiss, "I did not, though in a way I wanted to."

"Good." Her voice was becoming muffled as their kisses quickly grew more intimate. "Herven, I know this is somewhat secluded, but. . ." she spoke between now deep heated kisses.

"Come," his voice had lowered to almost a growl. He took one of her hands and led her deeper into the forest and to a small glade. With their blood running hot their clothes were quickly shed, and beneath the starlight they intimately shared their deep love for one another.

TBC.............


	21. Chapter 15

The Journey  
Part: 15  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Chapter 15

Early in the morning Celeborn sat in his study looking at the messages that he received over the past week. Ever since the festival many residents wanted Arianel to come and sing at their private celebrations. This was good news, but the unknown factor was how she was going to react to it. There was also the matter of Círdan's letter. Soon after Arianel's arrival in Lórien he had sent Círdan a message telling him of her whereabouts. The answering letter informed him that he would arrive sometime this year.

Picking up other papers, he went over the names of the wardens that were scheduled to guard the fences for the next month. His sons were part of that group. Those three never wanted or tried to be parted from one another, then again, with what they went through when they were young it was not that surprising. Placing the papers back down he rose from his seat and moved into the more accommodating parts of the talan. He could feel Lórien begin to stir. This was always his favorite time of the day, when it was not quite night, but not quite day.

_Herven_, Galadriel's voice whispered in his mind.

Letting a smile play across his face, he moved back to their private chambers. He could tell she was not awake yet. Coming into the darkened room he quietly went over to the bed and sat down. _Yes?_

_Haldir will be here_.

"That is a surprise," Celeborn answered.

"He has been avoiding her," Galadriel whispered as she sat up.

"Aye, he has."

"There is something else." She shook her head.

"It concerns Sydia. She is starting to show interest in Rúmil," Celeborn answered.

"I keep forgetting about your powers of perception." Galadriel placed a hand on his shoulder while rewarding him with a small smile.

He brushed her mind, _I do not need those powers to talk to you._

"Nay, you do not." She rose from their bed and went over to the wardrobe so she could get dressed.

"I do not know how, indeed if Rúmil will reciprocate her interest and undertake such an endeavor. 'Tis something new for him." Celeborn rose and moved to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It is difficult for both of them."

"Aye." With her sleeping clothes removed Celeborn helped her get into her clothes for the day. It was a simple process they enjoyed doing every morning. Soon they emerged from their room and headed in the direction of the dining room so their fast could be broken.

True to Galadriel's earlier prediction, Haldir had come for breakfast, and tagging along behind was Rúmil. The youngest brother's arrival was a little bit of a surprise since he had not been seen for several days. Other than the family no one else had come.

Afterwards Celeborn brought Arianel into his study. "You have become quite popular among the residents here." He smiled as he sat down in his chair. She sat across from him.

"Why?" Arianel lowered her head to look at her hands in her lap.

"Because they loved your voice at the festival. Arianel, I have received many messages asking for you to come and sing at several private celebrations. I will not force you to go, it is your decision." The elder elf held up several smallish pieces of paper so she could see what he was talking about.

"Can I?" she asked as she raised a hand and started to reach over the desk.

"Of course." Celeborn placed all but one back on the desk then handed the last one to Arianel.

She spoke quietly after examining the note for a short time. "If I do go, I do not want to be alone."

"Do you have someone in mind to go with you?" Celeborn leaned back.

Arianel shook her head. "I do not know, maybe Sydia?"

"If her duties do not interfere with this, she is welcome to come with you."

"I will have to think about it." Arianel placed the note back on the desk and rose to her feet. She turned to move towards the door.

"Do not wait too long to make your decision, young one."

Arianel turned around and found Celeborn nodding his head seriously.

"Aye, I will try not to."

"Then that is all we can ask of you." Celeborn let a smile grace his features for a moment, watching her as she moved out of the room. Some time later Galadriel joined him.

"How did it go?" she asked as she found her normal seat near him. When settled she picked up the book she had been reading the last time she was there.

"As well as to be expected. Have you heard from Círdan yet?" Celeborn turned to look at her.

She shook her head. "Nay. When did he say he would be coming?" Her eyes met Celeborn's.

"The message I received stated it would be sometime this year." He handed the parchment to her.

Putting her book in her lap, Galadriel took the note from Celeborn.

"How well do you think it will go?"

Galadriel looked up from the note and shook her head. "I do not know."

The ancient Sindar nodded while taking the letter back and placing it back on the desk then began the daily task of running Lothlórien.

"There you are," Sydia's voice came from the doorway.

Arianel looked up, she was sitting at the table, thinking. "What do you mean?"

"I have been looking all over for you. I am planning on going to the Gardens. Do you want to come?"

Arianel sighed. "I don't know." She shook her head then covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sydia moved to her friend's side and sat down.

"I should never had sung," Arianel mumbled.

"Now why is that?"

"Because now, there are a lot of people that want me to sing for them." Her voice was muffled.

"But that's wonderful! Are you going to say yes? If you do, I do not mind going with you." Sydia leaned forward eagerly.

"How would you answer if it was Rúmil?"

"That was not nice." Sydia sat back with a stunned look on her face.

Arianel looked up and realized what she said. She looked down to her hands then looked back up again. "I am sorry. It is just that I don't know what to do, and I do not want to go alone."

"Everything will be all right. Do not worry." Sydia was never able to stay angry for very long with Arianel.

"But I do not know whom to ask." Arianel's voice turned mournful.

"I told you I would go with you, but I do not know if the Lord or Lady will give me the free time." Sydia shook her head. "Um, how did you know about Rúmil?"

Arianel turned her brown eyes back to her friend. A small smile played across her face. "I do have eyes." Seeing the need to clarify her remark, she continued, "It is mainly at the breakfast table. I do see how you react when Rúmil is there and when he is not."

"I thought I hid it fairly well." Sydia shook her head in dismay.

"Sydia, I would think if the Lord and Lady did not approve of it, you would not have the privilege of coming to the breakfast table."

"And you know, Lord Celeborn will approve whomever you decide to accompany you." Sydia placed a hand on Arianel's shoulder.

Arianel shook her head and looked down to her hands again.

"Well if you feel that way about it." Sydia stood up. "You can stay here as long as you wish, in your somewhat sour mood. I am going to the gardens." The older elleth turned on her heel and headed out of the large flet and down to the gardens.

For a time Arianel did not move from her seat. When she finally did stir, she rose from her position and slowly moved towards the wraparound stairway. "But, I do not know whom to ask," she mumbled to herself as she moved down the stairs. She passed a few residents on her way down and nodded to him or her, but her thoughts were far away.

The gardens were somewhat empty at this time of the morning. Most people were either cleaning up from the morning meal, or already performing their appointed tasks of the day. There would be more people at the noon hour and at dusk, when the lights would wink on, because it was a popular time and place. Sometimes couples would have a nice meal on the grass, then slip off into the denser parts of the garden for some private times between themselves. None seem to be there that morning.

Wandering around towards one of the more secluded sections, Arianel found Sydia doing something very curious. The older elleth had her hands against one of the great mallorn trees, almost as if she were caressing it, and she was mumbling. Her voice was to quiet for her too hear from her distance. _What on Arda is she doing?_ Arianel asked herself. In the three years she had known Sydia, she never really asked why she was in the Lord and Lady's talan, she just assumed she was a paid servant to the Lady. Now seeing this, it confused her very much.

From her position she turned and saw with some surprise Rúmil moving towards Sydia. He looked unsure of himself, which was a surprise to Arianel. Not wanting to intrude, Arianel backed up. . .and bumped into something. Before losing her balance, she felt hands reach out and grasp her shoulders, holding her steady.

"I'm sorry," she said as she began to turn around to see who it was she accidentally bumped into. To her surprise, she found out it was Haldir.

"Apologies are not needed, Arianel." He gave her a ghost of a smile as he lowered his hands.

"I guess so." She was unsure of herself for a moment, then turned to look back to Sydia. "I was going to join Sydia, but. . ." she shrugged her shoulders. Arianel turned back to Haldir. "Why are you here?"

A slightly guilty look crossed the warden's face. "Orophin told me what happened at the festival. I wanted to see if he was going to do anything about it."

Arianel was now truly confused. "Who are you taking about, and do about what?"

Haldir shrugged his shoulders. "It concerns Rúmil and what happened when Sydia approached him."

Arianel's eyes widened slightly, "You mean to tell me, she actually went up to Rúmil and talked to him?"

"Well, I am not sure. Orophin saw everything. He seemed inordinately pleased with himself." Haldir shook his head ruefully.

Not wanting to disturb them, Arianel turned and started moving towards another part of the gardens. Looking back, she was surprised to find that Haldir was following her. "You do not need to follow me," she commented while looking over her shoulder, for she had begun to move again.

"You are right about that, but, like you said, I do not want to disturb them." _Or embarrass Rúmil. Plus, I like being with you._

Arianel looked over her shoulder to him for a moment, then continued on towards her favorite spot. _I wonder,_ she thought. _No, he would never agree,_ she answered herself mentally.

She could feel Haldir's eyes on her when she stopped at one of the benches. When settled, she saw he had an odd look on his face.

"I did not know you could sing."

Arianel looked down. "And now everyone knows. People are already sending messages to Lord Celeborn, asking if I can come and sing at their personal celebrations."

"Have you made a decision about that yet?" Haldir leaned up against a nearby tree.

She shook her head. "I do not want to discuss that right now."

"Then, I will take my leave of you." He gave a short nod then headed back in the direction they had come. Those events were turning out to be much more interesting.

Arianel looked up and watched him go, angry with herself and wondering what she had done to push him away.

Nearing the clearing Haldir found that Rúmil and Sydia were not where they were before. They were nowhere to be found. Looking around for a few moments, he went back towards his talan. After taking a few steps, he hesitated then turned quickly and found his way to the Lord and Lady's flet. He had no idea what was going on with Arianel. He felt that nanneth would know, or explain the situation in such a way that would make him understand better. She always seems to be able to do that.

He found her alone in Celeborn's study, reading a book. "What plagues your thoughts, ion nin?" she asked as she turned a page.

Haldir shook his head then moved over to an empty chair. "I do not know." Looking up, he found the book now in her lap and her eyes on him.

"Be patient. All will be well." She gave him a small smile.

"How can I when. . ." he shook his head and sighed.

Putting the book on the desk, Galadriel rose and walked across the room to the elf she raised. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I may not have bore you, but I have raised you. Give her time. She has been through very difficult times."

"Then why did she distance herself from me?"

Galadriel closed her eyes and searched. After a moment she opened them. "Because she is scared. Everything is new and different for her."

"She seemed angry about how everyone now knows that she can sing, and that people are asking her to come and sing for them."

"No one did, except Sydia. It took a lot of courage for her to sing at the festival." She looked at him closely. "I do hope you will not avoid her?"

"Nay, I do not plan on doing that anymore." Haldir shook his head.

"Just remember, give her time."

Haldir nodded then rose from his chair. He was about to give her a bow, but decided on giving her a hug instead.

_Make her feel safe, and all will be fine._

Haldir turned and moved towards the door. Looking back, he found her sitting in her chair again with her feet drawn up and reading her book.

_She needs to feel safe, Haldir. You are the only one she accepts for that._

TBC.............


	22. Chapter 16

The Journey  
Part: 16  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Chapter 16

Rúmil strode towards the practice fields, his emotions churning inside him. He hid the conflict well, though. The warden was actually looking forward to breakfast this time, but she wasn't there. In fact, he had not seen her since the festival. Because of that he was now beginning to doubt himself.

Stopping at the trail that separated the archery field from the area for practicing swordplay, Rúmil looked around. He eventually spotted Celeborn off to the side inspecting some of the newest elves to join the ranks of the wardens. Hesitating for a moment, Rúmil eventually moved towards the group. Standing off to the side, Rúmil waited patiently until Celeborn was finished.

"Yes, ion nin." Celeborn turned and looked at the elf.

"Do you know where Sydia is?" Rúmil blurted out.

Celeborn's eyes twinkled for a moment while a smiled graced his face. "You can find her down in the gardens, though I do not know where she will be."

Rúmil nodded quickly. "Thank you." The warden bowed while turning on his heels and moved quickly in the direction of the gardens.

Celeborn shook his head and smiled at Rúmil's retreating form.

Sydia stood before the giant mallryn tree with her hands flat against the gray bark. There was so much life here that she delighted in it. She could feel the pulsing life under her fingertips. The tree knew she was there, content that she would do no harm. Celeborn had taught her well in the ways of the wood. Her world was just beginnng to focus on that place in time.

The hand that touched her shoulder interrupted her private communion. One had on her pounding heart, Sydia whirled around, then relaxed slowly. "W-what is it, Rúmil?"

The warden backed up a few steps, suddenly unsure of his actions.

"Rúmil?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Finally in desperation, he pushed a piece of parchment into her hands then turned and fled.

"Rúmil, wait!" she called after his retreating form.

Hearing her voice, he stopped.

"Please don't go." She slowly came towards him. The warden always seemed so joyful and full of life so much so that his current actions were bothering her. She glanced at the piece of parchment and found it to be a poem. Moving around him, she asked, "Is this for me?"

Rúmil shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet. "Yes."

His voice was so quiet that she barely caught his answer. He looked up with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Thank you for this gift." Sydia gave him a brilliant smile. For a second a confused look crossed his features, but quickly melted away revealing a somewhat goofy grin.

"Did you work on this long?"

"Yes," Rúmil nodded vigorously. "Almost all night. I wasn't going to come to breakfast, but Haldir drug me there. He said I needed something to eat." He shrugged his shoulders. "I really didn't realize it had been all night."

"The creation of your poetry is something that takes over your entire world, like the trees do for me." Sydia indicated the large trunks nearby.

"Aye." He looked down at his feet again. "Can I ask you something?"

Sydia was unsure of how to answer him, she had no idea. _Maybe he doesn't want me to talk to him anymore,_ the thought went through her head suddenly. No, she would find out what his question was, and then make a decision based on it. She nodded her head slowly.

"Can we go somewhere. . .to talk?"

The request surprised her. "Why?"

"Well, I think Haldir followed me." He flushed slightly with embarrassment.

Sydia grinned, realizing how Rúmil felt about this. "I think I can do that."

Rúmil looked around for a moment, suddenly unsure of himself again.

"I know of a perfect place."

Rúmil turned to look at Sydia again. She was turning to move in another direction. For a moment he stood there, lost in thought.

"Rúmil? Are you coming?"

The warden shook his head, as if to clear it. "Sorry." Rúmil gave her a somewhat depreciating grin and moved a few steps toward her.

She nodded, slightly confused, then turned again. He followed her through the narrow trail to a secluded part of the gardens. In a small clearing there was an ornate stone bench off to the side. Reaching it, she sat down leaving enough room should he decide to join her. Looking down, she looked at the parchment in her hands and read the words he wrote for her.

"Where were you this morning?"

Sydia looked up and found Rúmil sitting somewhat close beside her. "I, uh. . ." she stuttered while beginning to get lost in his eyes. For a moment neither moved, then without warning they reached for each other. She let the piece of paper slip from her fingers unaware then brought her hands up his arms and around his neck as she turned to face him.

What seemed like an eternity later, Sydia was nestled against him, with her head tucked under his chin. "Rúmil, I never thought this would happen."

"What happen?" His arm tightened slightly around her.

Reaching up, she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. "This." This time neither hesitated. Their kiss started out gentle, almost hesitant but heated up quickly again.

"I wasn't looking for this either," he answered, slightly out of breath when the finally released each other.

Sydia stiffened then pulled away suddenly. She stood and moved a few feet away from the bench. Rúmil watched her for a moment, not sure of what just happened.

Standing up, he moved behind her. Placing his hands of her shoulders, he could feel her tension. "Then this has all been a lie?" she whispered.

"Sydia." Rúmil slowly turned her around so he could see her eyes. He found it hurt to see tears in them. "No." He shook his head. "Of all the things a warden, or anyone else, controls, the heart is not one of them." Rúmil quickly wrapped her up in his arms and held her close. It was some time before she stopped trembling.

"Please, don't let go," her voice muffled against his chest.

"I do not plan on letting you go, my lovely one." Tipping his head down he raised her chin to look at her face. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier had spilled out onto her cheeks. Using his thumb, he gently wiped them away. Reaching down he let his lips brush gently against hers. Not wanting it to end, Sydia wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his in a demanding kiss while pressing her body against his. Their mouths quickly began battling for dominance.

Finally pulling away Rúmil saw a slightly disappointed look form in her eyes. "'Tis not the right time." He kissed her nose.

Taking a deep breath, Sydia nodded slowly. They moved back to the bench and sat down keeping their arms around each other. "When do you head back to the fences?"

Rúmil sighed. He knew this coming month on the fences would be tough. "The next cycle. We take one cycle off between our time on the fences." For a moment he thought back when Orophin had just found Thriniel. That first month on the fences he had made everyone miserable who worked with him. Rúmil only hoped the coming month wouldn't be as bad.

Sydia nodded absently while playing with his hair. "Rúmil, how do you know when you love someone?"

The warden's eyes widened in surprise. "You're asking the wrong person."

"Are you sure?" She tensed up again.

"Well, I know I love my brothers. I do care for Arianel, but with you, it is different. I feel different with you." His thoughts went down a path suddenly that he had not gone before. Rúmil found he wanted to be even closer to her than before. He wanted to be as close as physically possible. This was something that he never expected. It all seemed to start at the festival, but somehow he knew it had been there all along.

Nodding, Sydia slowly released her grip on him and reached down for the poem. Picking it up she turned back to Rúmil. "You do know, I expect more of these from you." Her blue eyes sparkled with love.

"Do not worry," he leaned closer and placed a finger under her chin. Somehow he knew his eyes had the same look as hers. "I shall write one a day for you while on the fences."

"Good," Sydia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him close while kissing again.

TBC........


	23. Chapter 17

The Journey  
Part: 17  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Chapter 17

Arianel stayed where she was for what seemed like an hour. Finally rousing herself, she slowly went back towards the Lord and Lady's talan. "Nothing ever seems to go right," she mumbled while shaking her head. "What's wrong with me?" No one stopped her on her way back to the flet.

Once inside the talan her direction took her past Celeborn's office. It was still mid morning, but she thought it odd that she heard voices coming through the closed door. They were not raised in anger, but it roused her curiosity about what they were talking about.

Shaking her head she moved back towards her room and closed the door.

"Young one, why do you hide?"

Arianel was sitting in a chair looking out the window. She turned around to look at the one that intruded her solitude. Galadriel was standing just inside the door.

The young elleth shook her head and turned to look back out the window. "Why is it everything I do turns out wrong?" she said quietly.

Galadriel took another step into the room. "Because that is what you want to see. He worries about you."

"Why would he? I'm nothing."

Galadriel moved to stand beside Arianel. "You are not 'nothing'. You have a great deal of strength and courage." She placed her hand on Arianel's shoulder. "You are not the only one that suffered through a traumatic experience. Do not let that control your life."

Arianel ducked her head. "I still don't remember what happened. I feel as if I will never quite remember."

"Maybe that is a blessing from the Valar. Do not lock yourself in from everything and everyone."

Arianel's head moved turned quickly. Realizing that Galadriel was gone, she rose and went over to the door, but hesitated before moving into the hall. Looking around, Arianel decided to head towards the study. Opening the door she poked her head in. Seeing that Galadriel was there she opened the door further and let herself in. For a moment she felt a twinge of danger seeing that Celeborn was not there, but decided to swallow that for now. The Lady was there. "My Lady?"

Galadriel turned with a smile.

"I -" Arianel looked to the door for a moment, then back to Galadriel. "What am I to do?" she asked suddenly.

"That is for you to decide, young one, I cannot do that for you. What I can tell you is to try not to push him away."

Arianel nodded while trying to think of what she could do. "Excuse me, I need to think about some things."

"Of course, young one." Galadriel turned back to her inspection of the books available for reading.

Arianel backed away and stopped when she felt the door behind her. Turning, she opened it quietly and slipped out. She did have some thinking to do. Soon she found herself back in her room and looking out her window again. "What am I to do?" she asked herself quietly. Hearing faint singing, coming from one of the talans on the outskirts of the city made her stop for a moment. She still had to decide on whom she would ask to go with her to the celebrations.

"I could ask him," she mumbled. Arianel leaned over to look out the window. "I wonder where he is?" Not seeing him she rose again and this time left the talan for the gardens below. Reaching the ground below, she moved silently towards the lush growth. Not knowing where to look, she went over to her favorite spot. Turning a corner she found the bench empty. Reaching it she sank down and listened to the life around her.

"Have you not moved since I left?"

Arianel's back stiffened. She was not expecting company, especially not Haldir. She stood and folded her arms. "Yes, I have."

Haldir's eyebrow raised in slight amusement and backed up a few steps.

"I, I'm sorry," she lowered her arms and bowed her head while sitting down again.

"There is no need for apologies, Arianel." He paused before continuing, "Is there something you wanted to say?"

_The most he can say is 'no'._ "I was thinking, or hoping you could help?" Arianel kept her head down, not daring to look up at him.

Haldir sat down beside her, not too close. "What would that be?"

"I don't want to go alone." Arianel shook her head.

"Alone?" Haldir shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand."

Her voice was quiet when she answered, "The celebrations. I do not wish to go alone."

Haldir was quiet for a moment. "If you are asking me to go with you," he raised his hand to keep her from interrupting him. "I would be honored. I do warn you though. I am scheduled to return to the fences in a few days. Do you have someone in mind when I am not here?"

"I don't know." Arianel shook her head.

"Thriniel will not mind coming if you ask her."

"I don't know her that well. I don't know."

Haldir nodded as he looked over to her again.

"I do thank you." She had reached out a hand and tentatively touched his arm. Before she could remove her hand he placed one of his over her, holding it there. "Like I said before, I believe I am the one that has been honored." Releasing her hand he reached over and tucked a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear. For a moment his fingers lingered there, wanting to caress the delicate skin just within his reach. _You have no idea how beautiful you are, Arianel_. For a few moments he had to fight the urge to take her in his arms and rain kisses all over her face and neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Leaning over, he kissed her gently on the forehead and let his hands move gently down the side of her face. For a moment he stayed there then released her. Standing up, he reached out a hand. "Come."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he placed her hand around his arm.

"Anywhere you wish."

Rúmil checked his bag one last time. He had to make sure he had packed enough parchment to last for the full cycle. He was not looking forward to this coming month. It was hard enough being in his own talan with her not there. "I will be miserable," he mumbled as he checked for his quill and ink. Finding those, he rummaged again and made sure he had some lembas packed.

All was packed and ready to go. He had already bade Sydia farewell. His only consolation was that she was going to miss him just as much. Knowing he had put it off long enough, Rúmil slung his bag over his shoulder, along with his quiver and reached for his bow. Stepping out of his talan he quickly wound his way down to the forest floor. Haldir might be his brother, but he was his captain as well. He did not approve of tardiness. Haldir gave him an odd look when he joined the gathering wardens. Shrugging his shoulders, the elder of the brothers went back to his inspection of his own weapons.

When all were gathered they turned and moved out of the city and towards the western boarders. It would take them two days to reach it by foot.

Finding a flet that was easily guardable, Rúmil claimed it for the time he would spend on the borders. When he had everything set, he looked around for a moment to make sure there was nothing to worry about.

Late in the afternoon he pulled out a sheet of parchment and his pen and ink. Looking with unseeing eyes, he finally looked down and started writing. Within the hour he had some semblance of a poem written. Rúmil knew he would work on it off and on the rest of the day.

"What are you doing?" Amolith's voice came from somewhere above him.

Rúmil looked up slowly. "Nothing," he grumbled.

"Come on." The elf jumped down from the branches above to land lightly on the flet.

"I said, nothing. Do not bother me."

Amolith took a step back, surprised at the normally jovial elf's mood. Rúmil was never like this. "All right." He shook his head as he reached for one of the branches overhead.

For a week nothing disturbed his solitude until Haldir jumped easily onto the flet. "Rúmil."

"Go away, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Have you even been keeping watch?"

"Of course I have," Rúmil answered with a huff.

Haldir signed and shook his head. "Rúmil, what's wrong? The other wardens have come to me because they are concerned about your moods."

Rúmil looked up. "I just want to be alone." _In my misery_.

Haldir took a step towards his brother then sat down beside him. "Can you tell me what wears at your feä?"

Rúmil looked out over the forest for a moment. Finally coming to a decision he reached over to his bag. Opening it, he pulled out one of his completed poems for Sydia. Thank the Valar he had not put her name on it, and handed it to his brother.

"Who is this for?" Haldir furrowed his brow as he grasped the parchment.

"Just read it."

He was looking away when he felt Haldir's eyes on him again. Looking over he saw a big smile on his older brothers face. "Who is it?"

"If I tell you, you will not make mention of who it is, all right?" Rúmil's eyes were hard and serious.

Haldir nodded, "Aye, you have my word."

"Sydia."

"Does she know?"

"Aye."

"Feels the same way?"

"Aye."

"The wardens will understand."

"We will tell Elaldur together, Sydia and I."

"All I will say is that you have fallen in love, but have not mentioned who the maiden is."

"Thank you brother."

Haldir smiled as he gave the parchment back to Rúmil. Standing up, he quickly jumped up and grasped one of the branches above him and started to climb. When he was far enough away some of the wardens gathered around him, wanting to know why Rúmil was acting the way he was.

"It is quite simple, and something I never expected from him."

"What is it?" a voice came from the back of the small group.

"Be easy with him. He knows he is in a foul mood, and it will not end until he is back in the city. He has fallen in love with someone, though he has not mentioned who she is."

Understanding filled the eyes of the wardens before him.

When the group dispersed, Haldir looked back toward the flet Rúmil was on. He was happy for his youngest brother, but relieved at the same time. Turning back around, he saw Orophin leaning up against a nearby tree with a smile on his face. "So, are you pleased with yourself?"

Orophin gave a snort, but smiled at the same time. "But of course, brother. He's been ignoring the fairer ones of our race for too long. I just thought, they both needed a little nudge in the right direction." _I just need to work on you now._

"Rúmil is about as bad as you were." Haldir shook his head.

"And that's why I've been careful not to disturb him." Orophin paused before continuing, "So, did he tell you who she is?"

Haldir narrowed his eyes. "I will not answer that question. Like I told the other wardens, it is for him to say who it is."

"Ha! That means he did tell you!" Orophin smiled.

"Maybe he did, and maybe he did not. Either way I will not divulge information that I might have. And you will not either."

Orophin shook his head. He knew Haldir would not tell him who it was. He just had to wait, though he did know who she was. Bowing his head slightly the younger elf looked up and jumped up to reach a high branch overhead.

When Haldir was once again alone, he went towards the flet Rúmil was on. Landing lightly he looked over his brother. "Rúmil."

The elf turned quickly. "What?"

Haldir looked around to make sure he wasn't followed then walked around and sat in front of the elf. "Does she know you are writing these poems?"

A slight gleam showed in the younger warden's eyes. "Yes."

"Will she have to wait for them when you get back, or do you want me to send the ones that are ready by courier?"

Rúmil sat back, surprised at his brother's gracious offering. "Could you?"

Haldir nodded. "I will have to send them through Adar, though."

Rúmil nodded. "That is all right."

"Good." Haldir placed his hand on his brother's shoulder then stood up.

"I will have them ready next time you are here." He paused, "And, brother? Thank you."

"Just make sure you're paying attention to what needs to be."

TBC..................


	24. Chapter 18

The Journey  
Part: 18  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Chapter 18

"Sydia?" Arianel rapped softly on the door to her friend's flet. For several days now Sydia had avoided her for several days, and she didn't know why. When there was no answer, she pushed the door open slowly to find the main room empty. She went to her friend's room. The door to the bedroom was ajar and she found Sydia sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Are you all right?" Arianel moved to her friend's side.

"Please." Sydia sniffed. "I just want to be alone."

Arianel looked at her for a moment, now not sure if she should talk to her about her earlier offer. "You know where I am." Arianel placed her hand on the distraught elleth's shoulder, then stood up and left the room, shaking her head not understanding what was wrong with her friend.

Arianel decided to hold off on the first celebration until Haldir came back from the fences. Sydia was definitely not in the mood to go with her. So, she sat in the Lord and Lady's informal study looking through her other requests. Pulling out some parchment and writing instruments she started writing notes to the different families, wanting to know when each celebration was to be conducted. She thought, if she had to go, she might as well know when and where they were to take place. Some of the messages, already had a date, but most did not.

When all her replies were ready she would have them delivered to the correct flets. She knew this would be the easiest step of all.

"Young one, why are you here?" Celeborn's voice came from the doorway. He held a small package in his hand.

Startled, Arianel turned around quickly and spoke haltingly, "I am sorry. I was answering some of the notes sent to me." She looked down to her hands, twisted her hands in her lap. "I wished to know when the celebrations would be. If you want me to leave, I can."

"Did I ask you to leave?" Celeborn asked lightly.

"Nay." Arianel shook her bowed head.

"I know it is hard for you to understand, but you are welcome to all but my private chambers." Celeborn moved across the room silently and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is hard to overcome." Arianel shook her head.

"Little one, you have come a long way since you first arrived here." He looked over to the desk and at the notes.

"Thank you." She hesitated before starting, "My Lord, what is wrong with Sydia?"

A smile crept across his face before answering her. "Have you asked her?"

"Yes, but she refused to answer." Arianel shook her head.

Celeborn went over and sat in his chair before answering, "I believe she has fallen in love." He set the package off to the side.

"Who?" she blurted out.

"It is something that I will not reveal, it is her choice. Why do you ask?"

"She had agreed to accompany me to the celebrations when she could. Is that all right?" Arianel asked, remembering that Sydia did have her regular duties with the Lord and Lady.

Celeborn's expression thoughtful. "Do you have someone else when she is required elsewhere?"

"Aye," Arianel looked down at her hands again. "I asked Haldir." Her voice was quiet.

"You know he is a warden, and is required to be at the fences every other cycle."

"Aye, I do know. I was hoping Sydia could come when he is on duty."

"So your first choice is Haldir?"

Arianel looked up to Celeborn's twinkling silver eyes then down again. "I guess so. He did say that he would go with me."

"Good. I'm glad that we have that issue worked out." He looked over his desk at the parchment. "How many messages do you still need to answer?"

"One or two, I think." Arianel stood and leaned over the desk and rummaging through the papers. Finding the ones in question, she sat back down and finished writing the last few messages.

"Arianel, do not worry about how they will arrive at the different talans. I will make sure that is taken care of." Celeborn gave her a smile as he gathered the completed notes together.

"Thank you." She gave a quick curtsey and almost fled the room.

Several minutes later Sydia came into the room. She had been avoiding a lot of people including Arianel since Rúmil had left for the fences. "My Lord, is there anything you require of me?" She looked down forlornly.

"Only that I need to give this to you." Celeborn picked up the package and stood. He walked easily around the desk and handed it to her.

"What is this?" She turned it over, not daring to open it or think of what it might contain.

"I think you know that already. It came from the fences."

"Fences?" She looked up quickly, eyes wide with surprise. Joy surged in them before it was hidden behind a tenuous mask of calm.

"Were you expecting anything, from someone maybe?" Celeborn took a step back while looking at her closely.

"I, uh, yes." She clutched at it tighter, crinkling the papers. Turning, she fled from the room.

Celeborn chuckled quietly. _To be newly in love, 'tis a wonderful thing._

Sydia made it to her talan in record time. _He did it! He did it!_ The mantra repeated over and over in her mind. With the door closed and security latch in place she looked at the package, almost afraid to open it. With shaking hands she finally broke the seal and opened it. She spread the pieces of parchment across the table in front of her, all but one were written in the same flowing handwriting. She read the one written in the different hand first, it was clearly addressed to her.

_Sydia,_

_I will not reveal what I know of between you and my brother. That is your duty. I can tell you that he did confide in me about his feelings for you. As far as I know, I am the only one who knows it is you for whom he cares, and it will stay that way until you say otherwise. Yes, the other wardens know of his feelings, but not about you. I am sending these through Lord Celeborn so questions will not be raised or rumors spread. Rúmil will bring the rest when we have returned._

_Haldir_

With trembling hands she picked up the first sheet and began to read the words Rúmil had written for her.

The closer the group of wardens were to the city, the better mood Rúmil was in. Everyone around him was giving him small knowing smiles, but he did not seem to notice it. Because he was not in any position of authority, Rúmil did not have to meet up with Celeborn. That was Haldir's duty. And one that Rúmil found amusing most of the time.

When Haldir finally dismissed them, they slowly scattered in different directions, mainly to their own talans. Rúmil seriously thought about heading to Sydia's talan first, but decided to at least put his weapons away. It would not be good traipsing around Caras Galadhon with all of them. They were not at war, well not at the moment, and hopefully not for a very long time.

Moving in what he thought was a normal pace for him, he went back to his talan then cleaned and put his weapons back in their places. Looking in the polished metal surface that doubled as a mirror, he checked to see if all was in place. Seeing he was presentable, though still dressed in his wardens tunic, he left his talan and moved towards Sydia's. Just before he left he turned back around and grabbed his bag. The rest of the poems were in there. He had worked too long and hard on them to forget to bring them. Plus, he would never forgive himself if he did forget them.

Reaching the tree her flet was attached to did not take too long. He was looking forward to this, but terrified at the same time. He had never felt this way towards any of the elleths before. Yes, he had flirted with many of them on occasion, but that was meaningless. This was very different, and for a moment felt completely insecure about what he was doing. _What if she didn't like my poems,_ he thought suddenly. The words brought an unfamiliar feeling of panic, he had not felt this way since the first time he tested for a wardens position before Celeborn.

He forced himself to calm down. It would not do him any good to go running. Of all the things he has done in his long life, this was one of the most terrifying. Before he knew it he was standing outside her talan. Looking around, he made sure he was not followed then slowly raised his hand to knock softly of the door.

It seemed to take forever before the door opened. Sydia stood before him, looking miserable. When she recognized who it was, her demeanor changed dramatically. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him inside and let the door close by itself. He dropped his bag on the floor and gathered her up in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

"My sweet, it pained me greatly to be away from you," he spoke into her mouth. He just could not get enough of her.

"I know, I felt the same thing." She clung to him when his mouth started wandering. When he reached the crook of her neck she felt her legs give way. Only the delicious feeling of his arms kept her from collapsing completely to the floor.

Working his way up to her ear he took the delicate flesh into his mouth. He froze for a moment when she moaned. It took a moment before he realized that he was the cause of her reaction. This was definitely something he would have to remember, he thought. Pulling away slightly, he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were odd though. It took him another minute or so to realize her look was the same one that Galadriel would give Celeborn on occasion. There was only one thing he could do, and that felt right at the same time. "I love you."

Sydia's arms tightened around his shoulders and she closed her eyes. _What did I say?_ He felt desperate as she bowed her head against his chest. He knew she was going to reject him when she looked back up. Her eyes were shining as she brought her arms up around his neck. "Rúmil, I love you, too."

He was the one to close his eyes this time. Pulling her closer, he searched out her mouth again.

The sound of the door opening then closing startled the two, only enough though to stop their deep sensuous kiss.

"Sydia?" Elaldur asked as he slowly walked around the couple. He had had a feeling that she was falling in love with someone, but he never expected it to be Rúmil.

"Brother, I can explain." She trembled slightly in Rúmil's embrace.

Elaldur knew he had startled them out of what they had been doing. "And?" He crossed his arms.

"Let me," Rúmil spoke softly to her. He had said it to her, now he felt he could easily tell others. "I love your sister, and she loves me."

Elaldur nodded his head slowly as if he was deep in thought. When he turned back to them they could see both his approval and permission. Pulling out of Rúmil's arms she went over to her younger brother and hugged him.

"When are you to bind?" he asked.

Sydia looked to Rúmil for a moment then back to her brother. "I do not know."

"When the time is right, we will bind," Rúmil said.

"Do the Lord and Lady know?" Elaldur asked. He wondered how they would take the choice of their youngest to marry a common elleth.

"I would not be surprised if they already know," Rúmil gave a slightly roguish grin. "And don't worry about rank. To be honest, Haldir has told me that of what he remembered, we had no real rank either." He shrugged his shoulders.

Elaldur looked down for a moment at the bag sitting on the floor. "Why did you bring your bag?"

"Bag?" Rúmil questioned for a moment before he remembered. "Oh, just something I wanted to give Sydia." Rúmil shrugged his shoulders as he watched Sydia move over to the table. Reaching down, he picked up his bag and brought it over to the table. He opened it up after he placed it on the table. "I finished them," he said quietly as he pulled out the rest of the parchment.

"Thank you."

TBC...


	25. Chapter 19

The Journey  
Part: 19  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sinda speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Part 19

Less than a month after talking with Celeborn about the responses to the notes, Arianel found herself standing outside the door to the flet where a personal celebration was occurring. Knowing her fear, Haldir stood behind her to make sure she wouldn't run and hide. She was scared enough as it was. Haldir placed his hands on her shoulders. "Remember, you are not alone. I will be there with you."

Arianel turned to look at him, eyes wide with fear and shaking slightly.

Haldir was just about to wrap his arm around her and pull her close when he heard footsteps on the other side of the doorway. Hearing the sound, he backed up a few steps, angry that he had been interrupted. When the door opened, he felt her freeze. Quickly taking control of the situation, Haldir moved around to stand slightly in front of her.

Arianel really didn't hear anything that was being said. When Haldir moved forward she remembered enough to stay behind him. "Haldir," she whispered, realizing suddenly that she couldn't remember why she was there.

He turned to look at her, relieved that there was confusion and questions in her eyes instead of fear.

"I can not remember the reason why I am here." She bowed her head in embarrassment.

Haldir's mouth quirked up in amusement. "It is joyous for them. A Begetting Day," he whispered into her ear. Feeling his breath she couldn't help but shiver in delight. For a second her eyes glazed over, then snapped back. Whatever he did, she wanted him to do much more.

"Aye, thank you," she answered slightly breathless.

Haldir gave her an amused look, he could easily see her reactions to his presence. He only hoped that it was more than just a natural reaction. Backing away slightly he let her take over.

"I am sorry, this is hard for me," she said in way of explanation then began to sing for them. A short ways into the song she realized that if she was able to sing at the festival, then before a small group would be much easier.

When finished, they gave her an enthusiastic response. She bowed her head, slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Seeing that they were not needed anymore she turned towards the door. She was full with the knowledge that she could do this. When Haldir's hand touched her lower back to steer her out, it changed into something quite different. They never saw the ones they were leaving smiling and nodding their heads in understanding.

When they were inside the high talan, Haldir boldly pulled her to the side and pulled her close. "See, you can do this," he whispered into her ear. It had been a while since he had held her this close, and if anything, it felt right. As if she should be there for all time. He smiled as felt her shiver when she nodded into his neck. "I know," she whispered.

"Do you still wish for me to come with you?"

She nodded again into his neck.

"Then I will." He kissed her forehead then loosened his embrace to turn her toward him.

Hearing soft footsteps, then suddenly sprang apart as if stung.

"Haldir, good. I hoped I could find you." Celeborn stepped from somewhere in the talan.

Haldir bowed his head in respect, out of the corner of his eye he could see Arianel slowly backing up, almost like she was trying to hide.

"Come, I need to discuss with you some security issues that deal with Círdan's arrival."

Haldir glanced to Arianel then moved deeper into the talan. Following him, Celeborn turned and winked at Arianel then followed his warden in the direction of the study.

When they were gone Arianel found her way slowly back to her room, almost hugging the wall. She did not want to be seen at this point in time, plus she had to think about how she felt with Haldir as close as he was earlier in the day.

"So, Haldir, how did it go?" Celeborn sat down in his chair.

Haldir furrowed his brow, this was not what he expected. He spoke slowly to the one across the table, "I think it went well."

Celeborn's eyes flicked to the door for a second, he could just see Arianel slipping into her room and shutting the door. "Good. Now here's what I had in mind concerning the security."

Haldir turned around for a moment, wondering what it was. Seeing nothing he shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Celeborn.

When the meeting with Celeborn was over Haldir wandered through the talan, wondering where Arianel could have gone. Coming up to his old room Haldir leaned up to it and tapped lightly on the closed door. Hearing movement from the other side, he took a step back. The door opened revealing Arianel.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am not sure," she shrugged her shoulders. She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before continuing, "Do you know what is wrong with Sydia? I haven't been able to find anything out." She paused at his look, "You know what's going on, don't you."

"Maybe," he gave her an amused grin.

Arianel slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Then why do you not tell me. No one seems to tell me anything," she answered forlornly.

Haldir's demeanor changed suddenly, "I am sorry if I came across that way." His hand moved around her back and to her other shoulder. With a gentle tug he was able to bring her close again. "It's Rúmil," he spoke into her hair.

Arianel smiled, "I had a feeling it was him. Do you know if they've done anything?"

Haldir's arms tightened around her, "I have no idea about that, and I will not pry with something like that." Lowering his head slightly, he pressed his lips gently against her temple. For a short time he lingered there, until he felt other parts of his body become eager for much more attention than his lips. He reluctantly let her go, knowing that he really needed to or other things might happen.

"Thank you for coming with me," she bowed her head.

He tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I feel I need to thank you for the opportunity of going with you." _And giving me the chance to be with you._

Rúmil courted Sydia for almost six months before he thought it was the right time. The small glade had become almost their own private meeting place. "Bind with me." Rúmil leaned close and buried his face in her neck.

A quiet moan escaped her lips. "Rúmil."

He pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes.

"Need you ask?" she whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I love you."

"Aye, and I do love you, too." Rúmil pulled her closer then picked her up. With her feet off the ground he sank to his knees and eased her down so she was now on the soft grass below him. He then proceeded to rain kisses all over her face and neck while letting his hands rover experimentally over her. Kissing her was one thing, this was different, everything he touched was so soft. Ever so often a moan escaped from her lips, letting him know he had touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"I will always love you," he whispered hoarsely. Sitting up on his knees he quickly removed his outer tunic and tossed it to the side revealing his black undershirt. Suddenly she wanted to see him, to experience him fully. Sitting up Sydia dipped her hands under his shirt and let them rove up his back and around to his chest.

He shuddered slightly at her touch then leaned over to kiss her again. He reached behind her and found the clasps that held her dress. With fumbling hands he managed to get them released and pulled her dress off her shoulders, revealing her shift underneath. Bending down, he kissed her collarbone gently then worked his way to her neck. With each quiet moan that came forth from her mouth Rúmil tried to remember what he did and where. This was something he did not want to forget anytime soon.

Pulling back, he gave her a wicked grin while now pulling her dress down further and off of her arms. The movement left her wearing only her shift above her waist. Her hands had not been still either. She pulled his black undershirt up so she could see his gleaming white skin. Sitting back slightly Rúmil got the shirt off then reached down so he could pull her dress off her the rest of the way.

Raising up slightly, Sydia let the material slide the way off. Now clad only in her shift, she shivered at the look of intense desire that darkened Rúmil's eyes. "I want you; I need you," he mumbled as he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

She gave a slight moan as he lowered her onto the soft grass. Letting his hands drift, Rúmil let them move over to her shoulders and the straps that held her shift in place. He gently pushed one of the straps off her shoulder and placed soft kisses in its wake.

Sydia bowed her head back, leaving her neck completely open to his ministrations though he didn't go for her neck. Bending her back gently he pulled the shift down to her waist. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes widened when he saw her breasts for the first time. Moments later he reached forward, nipping and licking the deliciously soft skin. He still could not get over the fact of how soft she was.

With each touch her moans intensified. "Rúmil, please," she whispered as he began to work his way down to her quivering abdomen. With a quick move he was able to pull the garment off the rest of the way. The site before him caused another jolt of desire to course through him. He just _had_ to taste her, experience her. It amazed him that she was here for the taking and that she wanted him to take her.

"Rúmil, what are you doing?" she half moaned half spoke. When he stopped whatever it was she raised her head to look at him and found he was pulling off his leggings. At the sight of him her eyes widened. _How in Arda will he fit? He's huge!_

Crawling over her he began the touching again, this time with his lips instead of his fingers. Her eyes glazed over with each touch. When he reached the spot where every sensation came from she gave a bleat of surprise, raising her head up then letting it fall back down as her eyes glazed over again. He stopped suddenly. "Rúmil -" he cut her off with his mouth.

They released for a moment and he worked his way back to her neck while positioning himself.

"Ai!" Sydia cried out at the searing pain suddenly engulfing her while her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"I. . ." Rúmil stopped suddenly. "I did not mean to hurt you." He looked down seeing the tears squeezed out of her tightly closed eyes. "Please tell me you're all right." Rúmil reached up and brushed some of the tears gently off her cheeks.

"It is. . .all right." _The pain is already leaving_, she thought in wonder as she opened then her eyes again. "I will be fine." Closing her eyes, Sydia bent her knees so she could wrap her legs around him. With that simple movement Rúmil knew he could move again. He would never know how he had managed to hold himself while she recovered from the shock and surprise of his entrance. Soon they began to move again, gaining confidence with each thrust. Feeling the physical sensations building they both reached out for each other mentally. When they reached the peak, there was a glorious mental and physical joining that neither of them expected. Suddenly, the barriers between their minds dissolved and their thoughts and love for each other spilt into the other's mind.

"I do not want this to end," Sydia mumbled after their collapse.

_I don't believe it shall, hervess._

Sydia gasped. _Then we are bound._

_Aye, and for all eternity._

After gathering his breath Rúmil rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, "Come." His fingers lingered over one breast.

"Give me a moment, please." Sydia gave him a slight smile as she slowly sat up.

"Now why?" he gave her a somewhat roguish grin. Sitting up he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Behave yourself," her threat was empty though, and Rúmil knew it.

Pulling away Rúmil reached over for his leggings. Turning, he could see her pulling her shift and then dress over the long undergarment. Grabbing his undershirt, he pulled it on quickly, followed by his tunic. Pulling her to her feet they turned and sped to his, now their, talan, laughing at the same time. Once inside Rúmil put the privacy latch in place then pushed Sydia up against the wall kissing her hungrily. Coming up for air he picked her up and carried her over into their bedroom.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 20

The Journey  
Part: 20  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, and Dorothy for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone  
survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell. This is her story.

Chapter 20

Orophin looked around for a moment, waiting for Haldir to come by He knew his older brother was leaving for the fences early. "Haldir," he called to get his older brother's attention when he came into view.

"What is it?" Haldir stopped and turned.

"How goes it? I heard that Arianel's been invited to sing at several personal celebrations."

Haldir nodded. "Yes, and she is doing quite well."

Orophin raised an eyebrow. "That is good. How many other events will you escort her to?"

"Not sure." Haldir shrugged his shoulders. "Anything else you want to say before I head out?"

"Not really," Orophin gave him his best innocent look.

Haldir gave him a dark look as he left for the western border. A few days before, he had accompanied Arianel to another private celebration, and now he was on his way to the fences. His short conversation with Orophin made him wonder what his brother was up to. He did know the wardens would be surprised to see him arrive when he wasn't expected to show up for another few weeks or so. The two days it took to reach the boarder went quietly, it was always quiet.

"Haldir!" Amolith called down in a surprised voice from his high perch in the branches.

"Sulidad, Amolith." Haldir looked up to the tree where the voice came from.

A few moments later Amolith had reached the ground and stood in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"It is because of the Lord and Lady. Lord Círdan is expected to arrive in the next few days and Lord Celeborn wanted me to guide him and his escort to the city." Haldir looked up into the trees, he could just barely see some of the flets hidden in the high branches.

"Lord Círdan is coming?" Amolith's eyes widened. This was indeed news to him.

"Aye. Lord Celeborn received word of his coming last year."

Amolith nodded and moved over to one of the large trees. "All has been quiet."

"That is good. Even though he is coming with his own guard, I still feel it better if it is quiet."

"Aye." Haldir scanned the trees around him.

All was quiet until word came that a company of elves were approaching the edge of Lórien. "That should be Círdan," Haldir commented absently.

"It is." Amolith's eyes were squinting slightly while looking towards the west.

When the group was fairly close to the first of the guard flets, Haldir climbed down quickly to the forest floor to greet them.

"Lord Círdan," Haldir called out as he stepped into view. It would not be good to be shot through with an arrow. _And Arianel would not be pleased about that either._ Haldir smiled internally at his thought.

"Warden," Círdan answered from his position in the middle of the group.

Haldir bowed his head in respect to the ancient elf. "The Lord and Lady wished that I guide you to the city."

A smile flitted across Círdan's face for a moment then disappeared before he spoke, "I thought as much, though I did not know it would be you."

Haldir cocked his head questioningly to the side, not quite sure how to handle the comment. Shrugging it off, Haldir started turning around.

"Warden, why do you walk?"

"Because I have no horse, Lord." Haldir worked hard to keep sarcasm out of his voice. It was quite obvious that he was going to walk back to the city.

"We have already prepared for that, Warden." Círdan turned around to address one of the elves behind him, "Amémir."

"Yes, my Lord?" The elf that answered was rather tall and had long blond straight hair. He came forward leading another horse by a lead rein.

Círdan inclined his head towards Haldir, letting his guard know that the elf on foot was to use the animal for the trip to the city.

"Do you not have horses?" Amémir questioned as he came up beside Haldir.

"Yes we do," Haldir answered after he mounted the animal. "But they stay in or around the City. It is easier this way since we do not have any stables this far out, and it is a forest we have to defend." Giving the horse a slight nudge, Haldir moved towards the city. He knew they would arrive by eventide.

When the horses were stabled, Haldir brought them up to the formal reception area of the Lord and Lady's talan. This time they were met by the elven couple at the base of the final set of stairs.

"Greetings, Círdan," Celeborn nodded.

"Indeed it has been a long time," Círdan looked to both elves standing before him. "Haldir," Celeborn called. "I need you to show Círdan's guards where they will be staying. Also, in the morning I wish for you to show them the way to the practice fields are." With a nod the three leaders went up the stairs and into the living area of the high talan.

"Yes, my Lord." Haldir bowed his head and turned to leave, leading the wardens out. The guest talans were all located in the same tree that harbored the Lord and Lady's talan. The visiting elves talked amongst themselves and worked out who would be staying with whom then retired for the night.

When finished Haldir went back up to the high talan and where he hoped to meet Arianel. He rapped quietly on her door, wanting to get her attention. Moments later the door opened up and she stood there in her sleeping gown, but covered with a modest robe.

"Are the visitors here?" she asked.

Haldir placed a hand on her cheek. "Aye."

She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I am not sure. Adar wants me to do some things, at least in the morning. It might end up being late in the day when I am finally able to."

Arianel nodded then turned to go back in her room. Haldir stayed there, standing by her door for a few minutes before turning and leaving the talan for his own.

Círdan stepped out Celeborn's office and stopped in the hall. "Celeborn, how long has this been going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Círdan turned to look back into the room then turned back towards the hall when Celeborn joined him.

Following Círdan's eyes he immediately understood his earlier comment. "Nothing has happened yet, though I believe they will come to their senses soon enough."

Círdan gave a short laugh. "You make it sound like they are completely blind to what is in front of them."

"Not really, he is just very cautious. She has been through much."

"So when will I be able to meet her?"

"Perhaps at the informal meeting tomorrow evening?"

"I will finally be able to see what she is really like," Círdan mumbled as he left Celeborn in the hall and decided to retire for the night.

Opening up the armoire in his borrowed room triggered an explosion of small white feathers, ones that are normally found inside a pillow.

To say Círdan wasn't surprised at the amount of small feathers floating in the air would be an understatement. Even his own elves had a propensity for pulling pranks. He wasn't at all angry, although he did have a feeling he was not the one the prank was intended for.

Brushing off most of the feathers from his outer robes, Círdan stepped from his borrowed room and stopped in front of Celeborn. Lórien's lord did not have a happy expression on his face.

"Where?"

Círdan turned and looked at the door to his temporary chambers. Following Círdan's direction, Celeborn's own silver hued eyes narrowed. A few quick steps later he was inside. He stalked back out with a dark look on his face. Stopping in front of Círdan, he took a deep breath, attempting to calm down. "I am sorry for your inconvenience. I will find the one who pulled the prank and have him or her properly chastised."

"Cleaning it up should be suitable enough. It is your decision." Círdan gave Celeborn a slight smile.

Celeborn paused for a moment then turned as Galadriel came from another part of the talan.

"Rúmil," Galadriel shook her head. "He is the one that did this."

Celeborn pressed his lips together. It was one thing to pull a prank to friends and family, but to have a visiting leader to get the brunt was something totally different. "I will have him clean up the mess that was created." Celeborn turned to Círdan who had followed him, "Again, I am sorry about what has happened."

"I will not say that I am angry about it. I do know you have your duty of chastising the creator of this particular prank."

"He should know better." Celeborn shook his head. "I am very sorry with what has happened."

"Do not worry about it, Celeborn." Círdan shook his head and had a small smile on his face. "I was rather amused at it."

"Amused or not, you are a visiting leader."

"Let it go, Celeborn. His punishment of cleaning it up is enough for me." Círdan paused for a moment, "Who do you think he hoped to catch?"

Galadriel thought for a moment, "Most likely Orophin. It is his room you are staying in at the moment."

Círdan nodded thoughtfully.

Galadriel turned back to Celeborn, "I do hope you will not be too hard on him."

"Just because he is newly bonded does not give him the authority to do something like this." Celeborn shook his head.

Galadriel gave him a bemused smile. "Maybe not. I am relived, though, that he is back to himself."

"I only hope she. . ."

Galadriel placed a hand on Celeborn's shoulder. "Herven, if he wants to change for Sydia, he will. We can do nothing about it."

TBC...


	27. Chapter 21

The Journey  
Part: 21  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ''

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

Chapter 21

Several days had passed since Arianel last saw Sydia. This was quite unusual, because they were always seen together. It did not matter though, Arianel did know how to prepare herself for the morning meal. When she was ready, she left her room and moved into the eating area. Most of the family had already shown up. This time both the Lord and Lady had chosen to break their fast in the informal study. It was rare, but not unheard of.

Hearing a door open, Arianel turned to look at the study. Rúmil was leaving with a dejected look on his face. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she caught sight of Sydia leaving the room. The two headed towards the sleeping area of the talan and into one of the rooms, not the one she slept in, but another one.

"What happened?" Arianel asked Arwen.

"Rúmil had a prank set up for Orophin last night. Problem is that the intended victim did not get it." Arwen looked to the study door for a moment.

"Who got it?"

A slight smile played across Arwen's. "I believe Lord Círdan was on the receiving end this time."

"Círdan?" Arianel's eyes widened.

Arwen nodded. "Did you not know who came?"

Arianel shook her head. "Nay." Suddenly deep inside she felt a sense of panic begin to develop. "Excuse me," she spoke hastily then retreated to her room.

Arwen looked at the retreating elleth in confusion before turning back to her meal.

center>oOoOoO /center>

"Where is Arianel?" Sydia asked as she looked around the talan. She felt decidedly different now, standing inside the rooms she did some of her work in. Even though she was there much earlier in the day she did not feel any different.

"I am not sure? I really was not looking for her." Rúmil shook his head.

"Well, I do hope she shows up. It should not be too bad." Sydia wandered into Celeborn's informal study.

"You know her better than I do." Rúmil shook his head as he followed her into the study. He slipped his arms around her from behind.

"Well, I should hope so!" Sydia turned and gave Rúmil a wink.

Rúmil turned Sydia around and pulled her against him, kissing her hungrily. Releasing her he backed away and let her leave the room, there would be time enough for them later.

Stopping at Arianel's room, Sydia knocked gently on the door.

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

Opening the door, Sydia stepped into the room. Arianel was curled up on the bed, facing the wall.

"What is wrong?" Sydia asked as she moved towards the bed.

Arianel turned over to look at her friend and gave her an appraising look. "You are bound. When?"

Sydia gave her a small smile. "A couple of days ago."

Arianel let the side of her mouth twitch upwards slightly before answering. "I am happy for you."

"Yes. You have no idea how much I love him." Sydia let a dreamy look cross her face. Her mind went in another direction and she blushed at its content.

"I think I can understand." Arianel turned her head back away from the door.

"Please, Arianel. Please come out."

Arianel shook her head. She just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry, I cannot."

Sydia nodded sadly and stood up. "If you change your mind, I will be there," she said hopefully. Not getting any reaction, Sydia shook her head and went out of the room.

Entering the great room Sydia found some had already gathered there. For a moment she looking around, searching for someone. Finding Haldir she went over to him. "Haldir, could you please talk to Arianel?"

The warden furrowed his brow for a moment in question.

"She is in her room. I cannot seem to get her to come out." Sydia knew she struck a cord with Rúmil's oldest brother when a concerned looked crossed the warden's face. He had been so busy the whole day that he did not have time to search her out. Even though he hid it, Haldir felt a stab of guilt suddenly remembering his words from yesterevening. Giving Sydia a nod he quietly left the room.

Opening up the door, he found her curled up on her side with her back facing the door. "Arianel?"

She stiffened for a moment then relaxed. "Please go away."

"You know I cannot," Haldir answered quietly as he moved towards the bed. "What is wrong?" He sat down gently.

Arianel turned over and looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes. She turned her head away.

Haldir gently brought it back. "What is it?"

"I was never allowed to attend any type of gatherings, whether formal or informal, even after I was of age."

Reaching down, he pulled her up and to him so he could wrap his arms around her. "That is something you need not worry about anymore, Arianel." He felt her nod in the crook of his neck. "Will you come out with me?" He felt her nod after a few moments. Dipping his head he looked down at the same time she looked up at him. Like a magnet they suddenly reached for each other. Haldir let his hand run through her silky dark hair, it was something he had always wanted to do and couldn't get enough of ever since he first saw it.

Releasing her mouth, he rained kisses across her cheek, eventually reached her neck, and then ear.

"Haldir," she whispered, then moaned when he caressed a particularly sensitive area.

"I have wanted to do this for the longest time," he whispered in her ear. Coming back to her face he cupped it in his hands and kissed her deeply. Releasing her face he brought his arms down and around her holding her closely against him.

"Please," she mumbled into his mouth.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

She managed to pull away slightly. "Do not stop."

He brushed his thumb across her kiss bruised lips. "I do not plan to."

Raising her hand, she grasped his and pulled it down to her lap and leaned over to kiss him. Several long minutes later, he stood up and pulled her to her feet. Pulling her close again he wrapped his arms around her. "Come out with me. Do not worry, all will be well." He rested his cheek against her forehead.

Arianel nodded her head then pulled away from him. Taking her hand, Haldir led her out of her room. She was still scared and tried to hide behind him, but at least she was out.

She emerged in the great room with little fanfare. It was something that she needed, not to be made note of, or fussed over. _This is just like the festivals_, she repeated over and over in her mind. _It is no different, and Haldir is here with me._

_Welcome, child,_ Galadriel's voice whispered in her mind. Arianel looked around and found Galadriel standing beside one she barely recognized. She had a feeling she should know him, but she had no idea who he was.

"Come." Haldir tugged on her hand and lead her over to the group.

"I am very glad you decided to grace ourselves with your presence."

"Thank you," Arianel murmured while looking down at her feet. She could just see the tips of her shoes peaking out from the bottom of her dress.

"I have been wanting to meet you for some time, Arianel."

The voice was different, but familiar at the same time. Arianel looked up at the unknown elf. "I am sorry, but I do not know you," she stumbled then flushed with embarrassment.

"'Tis all right. I am Círdan. Your adar did not allow many people to see you."

Arianel saw something akin to regret in his eyes then looked down again.

"Do you remember where you were born?" Círdan lifted her face with his hand.

"Mostly. There are still things I do not remember." Arianel shook her head. "Do you know why we were traveling? That is one thing that seems to be still blocked. I know it was something that Adar believed important."

Círdan dropped his hand before answering, "There are some things your adar did not want to discuss with any other." There was something that he remembered, but he did not want to mention it in front of her at the moment, especially with the way she was standing next to Haldir. Something had changed between the two of them from the last time he saw them, but he could not quite place it.

Arianel nodded. Before she left, Galadriel smiled and commented, "We would like to hear you sing something for us later."

Arianel nodded while letting Haldir lead her to another group.

"Arianel!" Sydia cried with delight and gave her a brief hug. "I am so glad you were able to leave your room."

"You need to thank Haldir for that." Arianel turned and gave the elf a smile.

"I definitely will." Sydia linked her arm in Arianel's and they went off into another corner, laughing lightly.

Rúmil raised an eyebrow at Haldir, "So, what do we need to thank you for?"

Haldir rolled his eyes then shrugged his shoulders. "I was able to get her to come out. Is that not enough?" Haldir looked closer at his youngest brother for a moment and crossed his arms, "Now tell me, when?"

It was Rúmil's turn to blush. "Well, uh, when you went out to the Fences. She is one of the most beautiful ellith in all of Lórien." Rúmil's blush turned into a happy grin.

Haldir shook his head. "You are as bad as Orophin." _No, he is worse!_

When they were alone again, Círdan turned to Galadriel. With an inclination of the head the two moved to the privacy of Celeborn's informal study. "He will be here momentarily." Galadriel gave him a knowing look.

Celeborn stepped into the room and looked at the two expectantly. Seeing the need for privacy, he shut the door and moved to stand beside his wife.

"I believe Círdan has something to tell us about Arianel," Galadriel commented.

Círdan nodded. "I only remember that some time before Donathorn left, and this tragedy happened, he mentioned Mirkwood."

Celeborn furrowed his brow. "Why Mirkwood?"

Círdan shook his head. "It is well known that Donathorn did not like any elves of the Sylvan Eldar, or any of the Edain. What I was able to gather is that he wanted Arianel to wed someone of pure Sindar blood."

"That is impossible. Of the Eldar that are not bound in Arda, there is no one left of pure lineage." Galadriel closed her eyes and shook her head.

Celeborn pressed his lips together. "Donathorn was not one to listen to reason."

"And he thought that Thranduilion was full," Círdan finished.

"Either that, or Thranduil made no mention who his hervess is. Thranduil may be stubborn, but he will not force Legolas into a situation that is a detriment to him."

"It makes me wonder if Legolas knew about Donathorn's intentions." Círdan looked to the door. Turning back he noticed that Galadriel's eyes had a far away look in them. "He would not hide something this important to his heir."

"If he thought her dead, it would be difficult for him to deal with it. He is too young." Celeborn shook his head.

"How old is Thranduilion?" Círdan asked.

"He is in his fifth century," Galadriel answered quietly.

Círdan nodded, "You are right, he is too young to have to deal with a situation such as this. Especially if he found the graves."

"Elrond would have no knowledge of the events. He was not sure who she was at first." Galadriel moved towards the desk and traced her fingers across the surface. "Although he did know about Donathorn and his controlling ways."

"No one knew of his full intentions."

"I think for her sanity the Valar are keeping her from remembering everything until she is strong enough. I know it seems unjust and cruel, but for her safety it was and still is needed."

Círdan gave them a slight smile. "They saw a need for her to feel safe. I see Haldir has taken on that job gladly."

Galadriel gave the ancient elf-lord a knowing smile. "It has begun."

Soon their discussion turned to matters of the correspondences that Elrond sent out. It was more of a way to keep in touch physically rather than using their mental abilities. After a short time the group moved out of Celeborn's study and into the great room again. Círdan had known from other members of the elven society in the Havens about Arianel's voice, but he was never able to hear her in person. This time he was finally able to find out what all the talk was about, and he was not at all disappointed.

_Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad.1 He looked around and found despair that melted away to reveal joy. "I felt you fall," her voice cracked from emotion._

Círdan came back suddenly and shook his head. When he was stable enough, he mentally went through each image that he saw, trying to come to terms with the strong emotions within it.

Shaking his head, Círdan decided to see if his hosts had any knowledge of this. He found Galadriel alone in the study. She gave him an appraising look and asked, "What did you see?"

Círdan sat down. "I really did not see anything, it was mainly emotional in content." He paused then continued, "I heard an elf calling an elleth back from the darkness. It worked and she mentioned that she felt him fall." Círdan shook his head.

"'Tis different. I have only had dark visions of them."

Círdan looked up and found Galadriel's eyes boring into him. "Who are you talking about?"

Galadriel's gaze broke and she looked off to the side. She stayed like that before answering quietly, "Haldir and Arianel."

Círdan looked around for a moment before voicing more of his thoughts, "Things are changing, moving." Unconsciously he rubbed the area where he once carried a Ring. It had been a long time since he felt it physically, but he could still feel it psychically.

Galadriel's voice was low, "It is only a matter of time before the One Ring is found."

Círdan glanced over to her position and nodded.

Círdan and his elves stayed in Lórien for over a month before returning to the Grey Havens.

Haldir was out on the fences when Círdan's group came out of the Forest. He was alert, but moody at the same time. He did a good job not pushing it on the other wardens. Just because he was pining did not mean that he could not guard the Lord and Lady's realm. It would be better the next time he was out on the fences.

TBC...

* * *

1 _Hear my voice. Come back to the light._


	28. Chapter 22

The Journey  
Part: 22  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that is in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

Chapter 22

Arianel sat on a bench in the gardens alone. It had been a long time since Haldir had gone out to the fences. Yes, he had done this before Círdan's arrival, but since then each time he left the separation was harder to deal with. He had made her feel safe ever since her coming to Lothlórien. Angry with him at first with Elrond, she wasn't anymore. Haldir lived here, and she knew she had fallen in love with him.

"Lirimaer?"

Arianel turned around and smiled when she recognized Haldir. He had not changed from his wardens tunic, but he did have the sense to store his weapons. She moved over so there would be room for him.

Sitting down, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I missed you."

"I know," she laid her head on his shoulder. "Can you shorten your time on the Fences?"

"You know, I asked Adar about that. He told me that if he did it for me then he'd have to do that for all the wardens. And if the time is shortened then we would have to be out there more often."

"I do not like this, being separated. Sydia commented that it gets easier over time. I do not believe her."

"You forget, she is bound."

"What is so different about that?"

Haldir smiled. "Rúmil is always with her. They may be separated physically, but not mentally." He fell silent for a time, contemplating his relationship with Arianel.

"I do not want to be alone anymore," Arianel murmured.

"I am here." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. Deep inside all he wanted was to make her feel safe and loved. At that moment he realized she was the one he had waited for all his long years. He turned to face her and held her face in his hands. "Bind with me. I love you and I know I will never love another."

Arianel looked down for a moment. She felt his hands tighten when she looked back up.

"Why do you cry, sweetling?" Haldir took a thumb and gently rubbed the tear off her cheek. Inside he was fearful that she would reject him totally. He did not know if he could survive the rejection.

Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck, "I will bind with you, forsaking all others for you."

Haldir closed his eyes in relief. Sliding his hands down, he reached for hers and grasped both of them to bring them to his face. "Come, melith."

She felt like she was in a dream as he lead her away from the gardens, not caring who saw them for once. They were so focused on each other that they never saw Celeborn watching from the other side of the clearing with a smile on his face.

The two wound their way to his talan.

"Le gwedhin guil nín," he whispered the sacred words into her ear. Pulling away slightly he looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

"Haldir," she mumbled into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. "More. . ." Her eyes glazed over when she felt his penetration. Her surprise was that there was nothing to hinder him, only intense pleasure.

Haldir hesitated for a moment, surprised at the ease. It was almost like she had done this before, but he knew that wasn't the case, she was too gloriously tight. "I promise to be easy." His voice was strained with barely held control.

Arianel wrapped her legs around him forcing him to go deeper. "Please. . ." she gasped as he rubbed an extremely sensitive spot. The touch made her convulse and squeeze him even more tightly as she moaned.

Her reaction caused Haldir to lose his last shred self-control he clung to. He gave an almost growl as he grapsed her hips and increased his pace.

At the moment of release Haldir felt all of the barriers between them completely crumble and their minds and souls became one.

_Melin chen_he whispered into her mind.

_Melin chen,_ she answered.

oOoOoO

Arianel woke, troubled. It seemed to have started with the events surrounding her binding to Haldir. Something in her mind had jarred loose and let her begin to remember what she could not before. Rising from the warm bed she pulled on a robe and moved over to the window. Opening it, she looked across the woodland city in the early morning gloom.

"What plagues you, hervess?" Haldir's voice came from behind. Moments later she felt his arms snake around her and pull her against him. Arianel shook her head. She attributed the feelings to their impending separation, but that was only a part of it. "It is hard when you leave for the fences."

Haldir turned her around. "Some of the wardens told me it gets easier, but they are wrong. It is never easy."

She settled against him and nodded into his neck. "What about your brothers? Have they ever told you that?"

Haldir gave a short laugh before answering. "Nay. I believe Rúmil does not want to leave thei bed unless it is absolutely necessary, and Orophin does not like being separated at all."

Arianel laughed at Haldir's explanation. "It has to be more than that."

"Maybe."

"I find it easier to deal with it when I am with the Lord and Lady." Her arms snaked around his neck.

"I will not stop you from going there, melith. I want you to feel safe even when I am not able to be here with you. You know that."

Arianel nodded then began to examine more of the memories that were surfacing. Remembering had started slowly, but gained in frequency as the years passed by. Haldir seemed to think it was their separations that were making her somewhat moody. She was content for now for him to think that. There was one way to get her mind off the images that were plaguing her. _Haldir,_ she let her hands move up until she reached his sensitive ears, _make love to me. I need you._

Haldir smiled and carried her back over to their warm bed.

As was her habit, she went to the High Talan when Haldir traveled to the fences. This time she wanted to talk to Galadriel about what was going on in her mind and memories. She thought about Mólindë and Narariand. They were so nice to her. It was sad that the wargs had gotten to both of them. _They had gotten to everyone, including me_, she thought somberly.

Hoping to find Galadriel inside the study, she was disappointed to find Celeborn in there instead.

He looked up and eyes narrowed slightly as he took a good look at her. "What troubles you, young one?"

It took her a moment to realize she had not panicked at possibly interrupting what Celeborn was doing. She turned around before speaking. "Memories." She turned back around and found him looking at her with some interest. "There are some things that have come back." Arianel never noticed Celeborn's eyes getting a slight faraway look then snapping back.

"Do you wish to speak to Galadriel about this?"

"And maybe you," she answered quietly.

"She is coming." He indicated a chair.

Nodding, Arianel moved over to it and sat down, she was unsure and troubled at the increasing frequency of her returning memories.

Galadriel came into the room and looked at Celeborn for a long moment. Nodding at him she glided over to the chair she normally sat in, next to his. "Tell us child, what you remember."

"The reason why we were traveling and to where." Arianel faltered then plunged forward. "We were going to Mirkwood. Adar was in the mind that he would have me marry Legolas." She looked up and found compassion. "I did not even know him even though we had exchanged several letters." She looked down to her hands. "It makes me sad that I never, at least, got to meet him."

"You are wondering if you would have fallen in love with him?" Galadriel asked gently.

Arianel nodded.

"Does Haldir know any of this?" Celeborn asked.

Arianel shook her head. "He knows I have shown signs of something. He thinks it is attributed to our separations. I do not lie to him with this, that is part of it, but do not tell him everything. He believes it is because of the separation we go through."

Celeborn sat back and looked at the young elleth before him. "He will need to know about this."

"I know." Arianel sniffed. "I do not think this is the right time, I just do not know how to tell him."

TBC...

Le gwedhin guil nín - - I bind my self to thee  
Melin chen - - I love you


	29. Chapter 23

The Journey  
Part: 23  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

Chapter 23

Not even a week had passed on the fences, yet Haldir felt as if time only crawled by. He would have to wait three more weeks before the next group of wardens would arrive. He brooded over the fact that the separation his duty on the fences created was getting harder to deal with. Other wardens had continually told him it would ease over time, but it had been almost sixty years now. If anything, separations from his mate were harder to bear than that first time. Elaldur's hasty arrival brought him out of his current despondency. He maybe moody, but he would not let that hinder what needed to be done. The elf climbed up to the flet Haldir was occupying.

"There is a group coming from the north," he reported breathlessly.

"Orcs?" Haldir immediately reached for his bow.

"Nay." Elaldur shook his head.

Haldir nodded and quickly gave orders to his elves to surround the group that was entering the realm of the Lord and Lady. He had been notified earlier of the arrival of this particular group by the Lady, although was not told of what it would be comprised of. When Elaldur showed up to report, he was not sure it was who they were waiting for. As the minutes passed his thoughts were confirmed. At first he wished that they came much later, then the other wardens would have to deal with the group. He now knew that would not be the case. Haldir had a feeling that the Lord and Lady wanted him there because of his ability to speak Westron. There were so few members of the eldar that could speak the language of the men, and he was part of that small group. The wardens were out of sight and in position when they finally came into view.

_A dwarf_, Haldir thought with disgust. _Why would they want his company?_ He looked to the rest of them, other than the dwarf, it was an odd mixture of edain, what looked like children, and an elf. On closer inspection Haldir realized that they were not children at all, but the legendary periannath.

The dwarf turned to two of the periannath and raised his hand as if to speak. With his elvish hearing he and the Wardens under his command were able to pick up on what was said, though few could understand the words. The dwarf spoke in Westron, 'Stay close young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again.'

Haldir rolled his eyes at the rumor of the Lady. If it scared away unwanted visitors, then he did not mind the words. He glanced to Amolith. The elf's blue eyes were burning with curiosity at what was being said. He would tell them, maybe.

For a moment he noticed that one of the periannath was distracted by something. He had a feeling it was the Lady greeting him, but was not sure.

'Mr. Frodo?'the perianneth behind the distracted one spoke. The one in question seemed very tense, skittish.

'Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox,' the dwarf boasted.

Haldir felt it was time to reveal their presence, and to shut the dwarf up. With an unspoken command the group of wardens came out of hiding with bows notched and ready, and surrounded the group with silent ease. With his own bow at his side, Haldir stepped out and spoke with barely concealed contempt, 'The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark. He was rewarded with a growl accompanied by a look of anger from the dwarf.

'It is not safe here. Follow me,' Haldir ordered. It was just past dusk when they were all gathered on the very flet Haldir had recently vacated. The senior warden turned to look at the elf in the company, whom he knew but had not seen in well over a century. It was more like two centuries since he had last seen Thranduil's heir. "Mae govannan, Legolas Thranduilion."

Legolas answered readily, and with what sounded almost like gratitude, "Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir o Lórien."

Haldir turned to look at the adan he knew personally. He had not seen him in many years, though not as long as Legolas. "Ah, Aragorn a Dúnedain. You are known to us." _And to me._

Aragorn bowed his head to Haldir in respect.

The dwarf fidgeted, apparently getting angry that the introductions were done in one of the elven languages. 'So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words that we can all understand!'

Haldir turned to look at the dwarf with barely concealed distaste, 'We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days.'

The dwarf answered with the same distaste, 'And do you know what this dwarf says to that?' "I spit on your grave."

Angry and disgusted with the dwarf, it took all of Haldir's training and iron will to maintain his control.

It was Aragorn that eased the tension between the two by addressing the dwarf in his own anger. 'That was not so courteous.'

Looking to the rest of the group, Haldir was drawn to the periannath that had been distracted earlier. Sometimes he could feel evil before seeing or smelling it. This time it screamed out from the little one now standing before him, while he could feel something reaching out to him. _Power. . ._ it whispered into his mind. He was too devoted to the Lord and Lady to give into the call without a fight though, but it was seductive. _I am yours. . ._ Suddenly he felt his stomach revolt at the intense evil.

_NO!_ he thought to himself. Haldir held tight control over his body, the only outward sign of the intense internal conflict was his slight trembling. He finally managed to find his voice, 'You bring great evil with you. You can go no farther.' He did not want this vile object in his home. He would not let them pass. Turning, he quickly moved away from the perianneth. He wanted to be as far away from that disturbance as possible.

"Haldir."

The warden turned from the edge of the talan to look at Aragorn.

"Please, we need sanctuary. I beg of you." The adan's voice was low when he continued, "We come from Imladris. It is an urgent quest that we are on."

"Aragorn, I will not let evil pass into Lórien." Haldir shook his head.

"Just for the night, please. We are weary and need the rest that only Lothlórien can give us. We can be gone in the morning."

Haldir closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before he could argue any more with the adan he felt the Lady's voice. _I know your wariness, and I appreciate it. Let them in, there are some questions that only they can answer._

_They have a dwarf!_

_I know, ion nin. I still want you to bring them to Caras Galadhon and to your adar and me. Bring only a minimum number of wardens with you._

_Aye, nanneth. As you wish,_ he sent with resignation. He felt her brush his mind the way she had when he was a small child then withdrew.

Knowing what the Lady wanted, he went up to the one from whom the evil emanated. The Marchwarden did not know his name yet, but would find out soon enough. 'You will follow me.'

The rest of the group looked at each other in surprise. The ones that could understand elvish had told the others that the argument was not going well. This was a complete surprise to them with his about-face comment.

They traveled for most of the day. It was late in the afternoon of the second day of travel when they reached the ridge that overlooked the center of the city. Haldir stopped and gazed at the wondrous sight before him. He always lingered here. The others stood around him as he showed his beloved city spread out before him. 'Caras Galadhon. The heart of elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light.'

They stayed there for a short time then continued their journey reaching the city after Arnor had set in the west. Once through the gates he lead them to the mallryn that held the Lord and Lady's talan. Reaching the top of the long climb, Haldir brought them to stand before the Lord and Lady. Watching them descend always made him smile. Standing off to the side he could see the awe and intimidation in the travelers' expressions and stances that the Lord and Lady always projected.

Celeborn looked them over with a critical eye. They were an odd bunch, made up of the three major races of Middle Earth. Elrond must have known what he was doing when he had these strike out from Imladris several months ago. He also knew that Sauron must know of the group and their entrance into Lothlórien, but what he really wanted to know was about Gandalf. The maia was not there and that was the one thing he really wanted to know about. _This is not good. Where is he?_ 'The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.'

'Gandalf the Gray did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow.'

Celeborn looked over to Galadriel with some surprise. Reaching through their bond he found she had just realized that Gandalf never even made it into Lórien. All there was, was shadow surrounding the ancient, but powerful maia.

It was Legolas that gave them the reason why he was not there. 'He was taken by both shadow and flame. A balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.'

Haldir's eyes shot over to the young elf's face. _That is not possible. Gandalf is a maia._

_Herven, what is bothering you?_

_Gandalf. We have lost him._

_Where?_ Arianel's voice carried shock. He could already feel the beginnings of her grief flowing through their strong bond.

_Moria. Listen, I have things that need to be done. I will be back when finished._

_I will be here. _Haldir heard Galadriel's voice and turned his attention back to the conversation before him.

'Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose.' She paused and looked to the dwarf with compassion on her face. She knew of his relationship to Balin. 'Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief.' Her last statement was directed to the other adan in the group.

Not being able to handle her direct gaze the adan bowed his head and started to grieve openly.

Celeborn had to know what their plans were now. What they would do from here on out would either destroy the world and let Sauron take over, or rid Arda of his presence forever. He was quiet for a moment while gathering his thoughts. 'What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost.'

'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all.' She turned and looked at another periannath. 'Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for your are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace.' Galadriel's answering words seemed to ease their weariness. It also ended the meeting. The couple had decided to let the travelers stay for at least the night, maybe more. Celeborn glanced over toward her and found she was looking at one periannath in particular. Her mind was closed off to him again, but he could see she seemed inordinately pleased he was there, and that bothered him greatly.

Bowing in respect, the group turned and began to file back towards the stairs.

"Haldir," Celeborn called.

"Yes," Haldir turned and bowed his head.

"I want you to supervise the setting up of the pavilions for the travelers."

"May I ask for a reason?"

"Because you can speak Westron when most others here do not."

"Yes, my Lord," Haldir answered quietly.

"And Haldir."

Haldir turned back to face Celeborn. "I know it is difficult for you to be separated from Arianel. Because of the arrival of these travelers, you may stay the rest of the time here. I feel it is important for you to be here."

Haldir nodded then turned and followed the group down the stairs and back onto the forest floor. With quick orders he called together a small group of elves and had them start setting up the shelters. It did not take long to get everything set up. When finished, he looked up into the branches of the trees. He could just barely see the talans hidden in the high branches. The lights seemed suspended in the air giving it a dream like quality. It was a sight he had never grown tired of in all his long years. Giving Aragorn a nod, Haldir moved towards another mallorn and up the winding stairway to his own talan. Less than half the way up he heard Arianel's voice lamenting their loss.

"Why me?" Arianel came out of the living area of the high talan.

"Because you understand loss better than most here." Galadriel placed a hand on the young elleth's shoulder.

Arianel nodded, still unsure of why it should be her. There were others that could sing for their loss just as easily as she could. Pulling away, Arianel looked around again then slowly walked to the edge of the talan. She looked over the city spread out before her then closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Arianel put everything she had into that one song, she was their voice of sorrow in this troubled time, and she knew it. The songs she knew were both in the old language and Sindarin. Somehow she though the old tongue was a more fitting tribute for him.

Haldir reached his talan and waited for Arianel to come back. He could easily feel and hear her pain of loss through the lament.

"Haldir?"

Haldir turned around and opened his arms up.

Taking the invitation Arianel came to him and let his arms wrap around her. "Why Gandalf?" she whispered into his neck.

"That is something I cannot answer, neither can Nanneth or Adar. Only the Valar can answer such a question."

"I miss him already."

"I know."

They soon retired for the night. Their need for physical intimacy was stronger than ever with trying to deal with the loss of an old friend.

'What is wrong, my friend?' Aragorn found Legolas sitting on the ground and looking up into the trees in the direction the lament had drifted down from.

The wood-elf looked to his friend as he sat down then turned away. When he did speak his voice was so soft that Aragorn almost missed it. 'Eighty years ago I was to meet the one that my father tried not to force upon me to be betrothed to, though her father wanted the joining of the two families. He always told me it was my choice, and not his. It is said she had a voice that could make the trees sing. Alas, she was killed on her way to my father's palace. The one who sang reminded me of her.'

Aragorn was silent for a few minutes while sitting on the ground next to his friend. 'How well did you know her?'

Legolas gave Aragorn a sad smile. 'Not very well. We had just started exchanging letters. I never even saw what she looked like.'

Aragorn looked up into the trees, thinking. 'I do not mean to pry, but was her death the reason why you came to Imladris when we first met?'

Legolas looked down while fingering a blade of grass. His answer was almost to quiet to hear, 'Yes.'

TBC...


	30. Chapter 24

The Journey  
Part: 24  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

Chapter 24

Celeborn knew they had the One Ring in their midst. He didn't need a Ring of power himself to know that. The whole forest echoed both the seduction and the resistance against the tainted power, or maybe it was just him. Lórien had accepted the ring Galadriel wore because it had not been touched. Looking up into the branches he could feel the mallorn trees groan from its presence. He placed a hand against the tree and rubbed it with his palm. There were too few elves that still had the ability to communicate directly to these forest sentinels.

"My Lord, the trees are stressed."

Celeborn turned to look at Sydia. "There is great evil among us." He turned and looked in the direction of the Mirror. He knew what was going on, and could feel that Galadriel was drawn to the Ring as a moth was to flame.

_It will consume you,_ he called out to her.

_I cannot stop._

_You can and you will. If need be, you can draw on my strength._

"My Lord?" Sydia asked with concern.

Celeborn came back suddenly and told her in a dangerously low voice to leave. Giving him a quick nod, that almost seemed frightened, she turned around and took off towards her talan at a run.

When she was out of sight and he by himself again, Celeborn dropped to his knees. He could feel his energy being drained out of him. Only one person had that ability, and she would not do it unless she needed his strength. The outpouring stopped as suddenly as it started, leaving him as weak as an elfling.

_Herven,_ her voice was timid sounding. _It is done. I will travel West when the time comes._

_The Ring?_

_Stays with the periannath. It is prophesied that he will carry it._

Celeborn placed a hand against the mallorn, using its solid form to help him stand up. It was still stressed, but he could feel its strength. He would not ask for that. He had other ways of restoring himself. He wearily climbed the steps to the high talan and stepped inside the living area. A short time later he felt Galadriel come up behind him.

"It was too strong for me," she quietly whispered. "You have become my strength, my anchor."

Celeborn turned around and gathered her in his arms.

"The Valar accepted me back." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder.

"The Ring must leave as soon as possible. The trees are crying out in anguish at its presence here." _And you cannot resist another confrontation with it._

Galadriel raised her head up and looked at him, not knowing what he meant. "What about the one I bear?"

"Hervess, that one has not been tainted. That is why Lórien accepted it. The Ring the periannath bears is evil."

"I know." She hesitated, "But I wanted it."

oOoOo

Early the next morning Haldir entered the High Talan. He was not there for breakfast, but for the travelers, though there was something he wanted to talk to Galadriel about.

"They are leaving soon." Celeborn's voice came from inside the study. Out of curiosity Haldir stopped and looked inside the room. He was surprised to find that Galadriel was not there. "Yes, I am talking to you, Haldir." Celeborn gave an enigmatic smile.

Haldir stepped inside the room. "What needs to be done?"

"You are to lead them to the banks of the Silverlode. Your nanneth and I will meet you there."

Haldir nodded and backed out of the room. He would not eat until after the travelers had left. The trip down to the forest floor seemed to take longer than before, though he knew it always took the same amount of time. Reaching the pavilions he could tell they had just finished up with their breakfast and were packing their belongings.

When you are finished I want you to follow me. One young periannath looked up at him with curiosity now, not the fear from yesterday.

'Pippin!'

The young periannath cringed with guilt then turned and scooted back towards his belongings, he had yet to finish packing.

When all was ready Haldir led them through the trees to the Gates. Once past the impressive structures, he quickened the pace and they moved to the west. Less than an hour later the group reached the banks of the river. The morning sun heated the water so that wisps of steam rose from the glassy surface.

Haldir never asked how they got there before he did, but they did. There were several wardens there also, and each elf gave one of their treasured cloaks to the travelers. Celeborn made mention that it was unusual indeed, but needed. Right as everything was being finished, Celeborn drew Aragorn aside and gave him, what looked like, some advice for the coming days.

The boats were loaded up with provisions they would need on their journey, and then Galadriel gave a gift to each of the travelers. Each one was different, for each traveler needed something different to get them through the dark days before them.

When all was done the group pushed off from the bank and moved into the current of the fast moving Silverlode. They would reach the Falls of Rauros by the second eventide, if all went smoothly.

Haldir watched until the travelers disappeared into the mist. When they were finally out of sight he could feel a great weight being lifted off him, though he was still bothered by what happened on the fences on the previous day. When they were completely out of sight he followed Celeborn and Galadriel back to the City.

"Something troubles you." Galadriel's soft voice came from up ahead.

Haldir stayed quiet for a moment or two, debating on just how he should tell her his feelings about what he had experienced with the evil that had been in their midst. "I could feel it."

Galadriel stopped and turned to look at him. Haldir looked down, not wanting to watch her face. "It offered me untold power. I wanted it, yearned for it, but the evil made me sick. I could not take it because of that."

She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "I am proud of you, ion nin. For you did something I had no strength of my own to overcome."

Haldir tentatively looked up, only to find her smiling at him.

When they had finished their breakfast, Haldir followed Celeborn into his study. A map of Arda was stretched out over the desk, in the middle sat Lórien. "Haldir, we will need to work on strengthening our defenses.

The warden furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment. Pushing it to the side he moved to the other side of the desk and studied the map for a moment. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Celeborn shook his head. "Not yet. The strange creatures, you and other wardens have reported, could easily attack us from the southeast, while we have Dol Guldur to the north to worry about. So far, the west seems to be the side we do not have to be overly concerned about."

"If we get a message to Thranduil, we could possibly take Dol Guldur from both sides."

"That is the problem, ion nin. Getting word to Thranduil."

Haldir shook his head and took a few steps back. "Do you think he knows where Legolas is right now?"

Celeborn turned around for a moment, "Of that, I am not sure. And I cannot take the chance of sending a messenger to Thranduil, he or she could get caught."

Haldir nodded while still looking at the map.

"And Thranduil is wary about receiving a message from your nanneth."

Haldir looked up quickly only to find Celeborn had gone back to studying the map. "I feel we are going to have to focus our attention on the north and northeast."

"Why do you say that?" Celeborn looked up.

Haldir shook his head. "I know not why, but I think the southeast is the lesser of the two."

Celeborn shook his head. "You forget, the creatures bearing the white hand can move in daylight as easily as an orc can travel at night. We have to watch both. I fear we might not have enough elves for the task of defending Lórien."

Haldir left the study, worried as much as Celeborn was. The events surrounding them were moving faster and faster to. . .something. His mind was so preoccupied that he reached his talan without even thinking.

"What is wrong?" Arianel put down the book she was reading to look at him.

Haldir shook his head pushing his worry out of his thoughts for the time being. "Something you need not worry about."

Arianel looked down and back to the book she had been reading, really attempting to read. "I can recall more memories." There was a slight hitch in her voice.

Haldir looked at her with interest as he walked over to her. "When did this start?"

With tears in her eyes she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please do not be angry with me."

Haldir closed his eyes. "How could I ever be angry with you?"

"Because it started with our binding. Something happened to trigger them." She could feel Haldir sigh.

"What do you remember?" Haldir's voice had the barest hint of an edge to it.

"Images of traveling have been coming back with more frequency. With that, also the reason why we were traveling."

Haldir pulled away from her and looked at her. "Which is?"

Arianel pulled away from him and looked out the window. "Adar did not like the Silvan people. If it was his decision, he would have them stay in Arda and never travel West. Because I was of age, he started looking around for someone he thought suitable."

Haldir's eyes widened in astonishment at the implications of her words. "Did he not realize that does not work with us?"

"It did not bother him at all. He would have me wed a Sinda or not at all."

Haldir came up behind her and placed his hands on her upper arms. "That is the reason why you were traveling, was it not?"

Arianel nodded. "We, we were traveling to Mirkwood."

Haldir turned her around. "It was Legolas?"

Arianel looked down, but nodded. "I feel so sorry for him."

"He was here."

Arianel's head snapped up. "How did he look?"

The side of Haldir's mouth quirked up slightly. "If you are wondering, he seemed all right. He has yet to bind."

"I wonder if it is because of me?"

"Melith, do not dwell on those thoughts. They are in the past." Haldir cupped her face in his hand.

"I still wonder - -" she was cut off by his lips.

Before he could pull her closer, the door flew open and Rúmil came bounding in with a piece of parchment in hand. He skid to a stop at the sight in front of him. "Haldir!"

Arianel placed her head against his shoulder, laughing quietly. She could feel Haldir's own silent laughter through their clothing.

"What is it, Rúmil?" Haldir turned his head to look at his younger brother.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Rúmil let a large innocent looking grin spread across his face. He knew he had.

Haldir rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Obviously. What is so important that it could not wait until the morn?"

Rúmil shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, brother. You are going to drive me to distraction one of these days." Releasing Arianel he went over to his brother, who was now backing up against the wall next to the door.

"I thought I already had." Rúmil flashed his best innocent look. Before his escape was blocked, the younger warden ducked out of the talan leaving Haldir standing there shaking his head.

"What is wrong with him, herven?"

Haldir looked around to Arianel. "I have no idea. I have never understood him." He went back over to her and pulled her close again. He commented with a somewhat roguish grin, "Now, where were we."

_You are not angry with me?_

Haldir pulled away slightly. "I could never stay angry with you for any length of time."

She smiled as she tilted her neck to the side, easily giving him access to the soft skin located there. He quickly responded to the invitation and started nuzzling and kissing on the soft skin. Working his way up, Haldir started nibbling on her ear. Reaching the tip he felt her legs sag. He tightened his arms around her, holding her upright while he continued his ministrations. Eventually he stopped and pulled away while commenting, "I will be back. I do want to know why Rúmil came in unannounced."

Nodding, Arianel let him be the one that drew away first.

"I should be back soon," he said as he turned towards the door.

"And I will be here." Arianel smiled as she sat back down and reached for the book once more.

Stepping outside, Haldir looked up to the treetops and the light streaming through the leaves. It left a dappled effect on everything around him. He found Rúmil not too far away. The younger elf seemed to have been waiting for him. "All right, brother. What is it?" Haldir crossed his arms.

"This," Rúmil answered with a large grin as he pressed a piece of parchment into Haldir's hand.

Haldir frowned at what he saw. The picture was crude and letters were even more crudely formed, but he could tell it was their Tengwar script.

"Maris wrote it and gave it to me."

Haldir gave Rúmil a grin. "The thing is, can you read it?"

"This?" Rúmil gave a short laugh as his hand waved in Haldir's direction. "Not at all, well, not yet. You do know her writing abilities will increase as she grows older. She is only ten. I do not expect her to be able to copy perfectly the Ley of Luthien at her age. Still, this is something she wrote and gave to me."

Haldir shook his head at the change Rúmil had undergone. He was definitely different, matured is more like it, though Haldir would never tell him. He turned around to leave when Rúmil snatched the parchment out of his hand.

"That is not yours, brother. It is mine."

"Possessive, are we not?"

Rúmil crossed his arms. "Well if you had any children, you would know my reasoning. Now go." He made shooing motions.

Haldir let a small smile cross his face as he finished turning around and took his time walking back to his talan.

Galadriel wound her way through the forest city. It seemed as if she had no particular place to go, and maybe so. She eventually found herself in the vicinity of the Mirror. With the thoughts of the Mirror, images from last night came quickly to the forefront of her mind. Even though she did not want to admit it, Celeborn was right. She would not be able to resist another confrontation with the One Ring. Even if she had Celeborn's full strength to draw upon, she would fall as easily as the nine mortal men.

She hesitated while standing on the edge of the glade. Her Noldor blood now drove her to the Mirror. Wanting to know. Wanting to see. Wanting to. . .control. Galadriel knew, and finally accepted, that there were some things and people she could not control. All she could do was to try to persuade.

With the decision made, she walked with silent grace over to the pool of clear water and filled the mithril pitcher. After Frodo left she had emptied the water from the bowl. No one dared look without her there, but she could not take any chances.

Taking a deep breath, she filled the bowl then stepped back to replace the pitcher. It gleamed dully in the dappled sunlight streaming through the branches high above. With some trepidation she stepped over to the mirror and looked down.

Her reflection dissolved slowly to form a fortress set inside the cleft of a mountain. It was completely overrun by orcs. A green banner with white markings was held aloft then pulled down and ripped apart. The image changed to that of the White City in ruins and what looked like great birds circling it. The one thing missing were her own people. They were nowhere to be found. What she did eventually see is that they retreated deep into their forests but even then they were overrun by orcs.

Galadriel took a quick step back. _Too much destruction,_ flitted through her mind. The images presented to her through the Mirror, though, would not leave her alone. They brought to mind another time and another place. "Dagor Bragollach,"1 she said softly. She had lost many family member in that long ago battle.

Picking up the bowl, she poured the water back into the pool while vowing to herself that it would not happen again as long as she had breath in Arda. Placing the bowl back in place she looked up into the trees. Even though her mind was made up, she still had to convince Celeborn. Elrond might be more receptive because of the Ring he bore.

Pausing, she gathered her strength and called to the father of her grandchildren. He was wary at first of her message, but quickly grew concerned when she told him her reasons.

Feeling his agreement, they broke the connection. Taking a deep breath, Galadriel began moving to the High Talan. Celeborn would not be easily persuaded. He fiercely protected Lórien. He would spare a few if he saw the dire need. That is all she knew she could hope for.

Celeborn looked around the room, empty now save for himself. It had been hard to admit to Haldir that they might not have enough wardens to organize a proper defense for Lórien. Being who he was, Haldir needed to know. He was his oldest son. It was years ago when their relationship went beyond the traditional fostering one to a true father/son relationship. And because of his rank, it was even more important that Haldir knew what was going on beyond their borders.

Letting his eyes wander again, Celeborn found himself looking out into the forest. The trees were at rest again since the One Ring left the city. He placed a hand on the wall and leaned into it. They were at peace, yes. But for how long? He had lived long enough to know the signs, and they were strong. War was coming, he just did not know when the tide would turn causing everything to erupt like Orodruin on the plains of Gorgoroth. He only hoped he had enough elves trained for the tasks set before them.

Feeling he could do no more, Celeborn left the private library and wound his way through the talan to Galadriel's presence. She had come back to the talan earlier when he was with Haldir.

Stepping into the room he saw his lady standing beside their bed, wearing only a translucent gown. Her natural glow shown through the material making it even more transparent. Just the sight of her alone would always make his blood stir, along with other parts of his body.

Galadriel held out her hand, "Come and rest herven, it has been a long day."

He wanted to rest, but his body had other designs.

They had been together so long that she knew what worked best, and how to get him to change his mind. The Mirror had told her that Rohan was in peril, and she knew Rohan had to survive.

A short time later Celeborn staggered away, vainly trying to control the desire that coursed full force through his body and the images in his mind. He grabbed the back of a nearby chair and clung to it. _He would not release_, he commanded his body. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Celeborn turned slowly around. He felt he had enough control over his body to do this. "I know the reason behind your actions, hervess. I will not leave Lórien defenseless. Yes, you have a Ring, but we need elves out there on the fences. Do you understand? We need to guard against both Dol Guldur and the southeast. You know what could easily happen with the Ring. You must take that into consideration." The elf-lord had approached the bed and grasped her shoulders gently. "It is easier to defend a valley than a forest."

Galadriel looked down. "You know, the edain will not survive without our help. Sarumon is attempting to destroy Rohan. I asked Elrond and he is sending what he can."

Celeborn's eyes defocused for a moment then snapped back, this changed everything. They now had a much better chance of survival if they only had to go against Dol Guldur. "I will send a token amount. Does that please you, my Sweet?"

Galadriel looked down and nodded. "Will you forgive me for my actions?"

"My dear, you can seduce me any time you want as long as there is no motive behind it, other than you wanting me to take you." A hungry gleam appeared in his silver eyes as he pushed her down onto the bed and proceeded to finished what she started.

TBC...

* * *

1 Battle of Sudden Flame or Battle of Unnumbered Tears. 


	31. Chapter 25

The Journey  
Part: 25  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

Chapter 25

Late in the morning, Celeborn heard a sound outside his study. He had sent for Haldir a short time before and knew the younger Elf had answered his summons. He walked to his chair and sat down to wait for his oldest son to join him.

Haldir stepped inside and moved quickly to another chair. "Is this meeting something about Lórien's defense?"

"Nay," Celeborn shook his head. "This concerns the future for all of Arda, and not just Lórien."

Haldir's eyes narrowed slightly. "ALL of Arda? But. . .how?" Then understanding dawned and he gazed steadly at the elf he loved and respected the most. "What needs to be done?"

Celeborn placed his hand on the ever present map and drew his finger down towards Rohan. "Saruman attacks Rohan from Orthanc. Through treachery, he has drawn the Rohirrim away from Edoras leaving them completely defenseless. The people left will retreat to Helm's Deep."

"And you would have the Galadhrim go?"

"I will not _order_ any of you to go. I am asking if you would be willing to. . ." Celeborn hesitated.

"So there will be elves heading to Helm's Deep?" Haldir sat back and studied Celeborn for a moment.

"Yes, but not by my command. Most of the elves will come from Imladris and Elrond's wardens, but there are too few that can speak Westron." Celeborn shook his head. "I warn you, should you decide to go it will be very dangerous and chances of survival are close to impossible. The fences are nothing compared to this."

Haldir closed his eyes. "If this is for Arda's survival, then not only the Edain, but we will have to fight."

"Yes. The first time the Edain joined us and by doing that helped greatly. We will help them one last time."

Haldir stood up and moved toward the door. Before he reached the threshold he stopped. "They need our help."

"Desperately. If the Edain are to have any chance, Rohan has to hold."

"I will go and lead the wardens."

"Haldir, I do not order you to do this." Celeborn stood up.

"I know you do not, but it is something that needs to be done." Haldir hesitated before continuing, "When am I to leave, and do any other wardens know about this yet?"

Celeborn sat down, contemplating his answer. "I have already talked to several wardens I thought capable. Some refused, and I am not angry with them, while others decided to go. You are the last one I have asked."

Haldir nodded. "But, when are we to leave?"

"In two days time, at the latest."

Haldir looked around the room, almost as if he were imprinting the images of the room inside his mind. After a few moments he turned back around and left.

When Celeborn was alone again. his shoulders sagged. _This is it,_ he thought to himself. He knew few, if any, of his wardens will come back alive. Without any of them knowing, Rúmil and Orophin had decided on going. They had all made their decisions independently of each other, and in the end would probably all die together.

oOoOo

Two days later Haldir stood in the common room of his talan as a warden came up to him with one of his pieces of armor. Sitting at the table off to the side, Arianel watched the whole process, her sense of doom growing with each passing minute. Eventually she could not bear to watch any more, and turned away.

"That will be all for now," She heard Haldir dismiss the elf.

Arianel looked up from her seat at the table and saw her herven standing there in burnished, gleaming armor and placing something in one of the pouches he had attached to his belt.

"Lirimaer?" he crossed quickly to her position and raised her to her feet. "Why do you weep so?"

"Saes, do not go," she whispered while slipping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. "All I feel is doom. Do not leave me."

Haldir sighed, "Melith, I promise you I will return to your arms." How could he tell her that even they were not sure of their survival from the coming battle, he did not have the heart to tell her. He kissed her forehead then slid his hands down her arms.

"Promise?"

Haldir nodded, "I promise. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you."

Arianel was calmed somewhat by the words. She stepped back. "Your cloak," she whispered as she turned around and went back to the table. The material was blood read. "Why this color?" she asked as she picked up the folds.

"The wardens will have to be able to see me, and I will have to hear everything. Therefore, I will not be wearing a helmet."

Arianel's eyes widened, "That will make you vulnerable, please do not do that."

"It will be all right, Arianel."

She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing more tears out of them and onto her cheeks. Nodding slowly she moved behind him and positioned the cloak. With the material in place she kissed his neck gently. "Something to remember me by," she whispered then pushed the cloak aside and kissed in such a way to bring the blood to the surface.

"My elves will laugh," he said with humor.

"Forget them and stay here."

"I cannot," he answered softly as he pinned the cloak together, making sure the mark she just made was covered. Turning around he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Pulling away from her Haldir looked towards the Lord and Lady's talan. "It is time. Come," he spoke gently as he reached down to grasp her hand. The two emerged from their talan and joined the gathering wardens assembling in the glade. All were in armor and bore deadly weapons, but also cloaked. Haldir immediately noticed that his brothers were coming. It made him glad, but sad at the same time.

Giving Arianel a nod, Haldir stepped over to the wardens by himself. "If any of you have second thoughts about going, we will not be angry with you if you decide to remain to possibly defend Lórien and fight against Dol Guldur."

"Are we the only ones?" Elaldur asked as he arrived.

"Nay." Haldir shook his head. "We will be meeting up with the wardens Master Elrond is sending, east of here."

Sydia, who had been standing next to Rúmil, looked in surprise toward her brother. Her brother had made no mention that he had decided to go. Leaving Rúmil's side, she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Do not worry, sister. I will come back and continue to tease you and spoil my little niece."

"Do you not know you already have?" She sniffed and wiped her face. She had already grieved at the though that Rúmil was going. She knew him too well to know he would not wish to stay to defend Lórien when all of Arda could be defended.

Looking around, Arianel moved towards the Lord and Lady. Thriniel was already there, the older elleth had already given her own tearful good-by to Orophin in their talan. Sydia joined her soon after. She was glad her friend was there. They could give each other moral support in the coming days.

With no words being said, the group turned as one and left the small glade and exited the city gates. In two days they reached the outer fences and moved into the meadows southeast of Lórien. Within the day they reached the wardens from Imladris. The much larger group was dressed in the same fashion, armor, and gray cloaks covering everything. Their elected leader came over to Haldir and bowed his head in respect. "Master Elrond stated we would know who would be leading us."

Haldir nodded.

"We were also given no further instructions after we arrived here."

The side of Haldir's mouth quirked up slightly. "We head to Rohan; not to Edoras, but to Helm's Deep. I only pray to the Valar we reach them in time."

"We are well rested, March Warden."

Haldir looked around then towards the south. "Then we must leave and travel with haste." And with that, the augmented group left the forested region of Lórien behind them and headed deep into the grasslands of Rohan.

Reaching the valley, Haldir could hear just barely, the sound of the orcs behind them. They made it, he had no idea how, but they made it in time.

"Sound the horn," Haldir commanded as they neared the entrance to the ancient Rohan fortress.

They had not needed to stop and wait, for the gates into the fortress were opened before them. Their expressions were serious. They knew how important it was to hold this defensive fort. Haldir came in beside the elves and stopped to the side where a staircase wound up into the keep. There were many edain there, but he could distinguish who their king was easily. The older man, in full armor, stepped down with a look of shock on his face. He seemed to think that no one was going to come to help.

'How is this possible?'

Haldir bowed his head in respect to the mortal king, and formulated his answer. He thought it would be better to mention it was Elrond since the bulk of the wardens came from the elven sanctuary. 'I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. Movement up above the Rohan king caught his attention. It was Aragorn, and he was coming down the steps fairly quickly. We come to honor that allegiance.'

"Mae govannan, Haldir!" Aragorn called out while rushing to the bottom. He didn't stop until he was in front of Haldir and embraced him in the edain fashion. The embrace was surprise, and one that he was not expecting. Eventually he accepted the greeting.

'You are most welcome!' Aragorn stepped away, giving Haldir the chance to recover from the surprise. Moments later he found Legolas standing before him. This time they greeted each other in the way they would greet another warrior.

Finally, more for his own sake, he addressed the king once again. He was still slightly wary of the dwarf among the group, but he could also tell that the these three had become friends through their adversity. He knew that battle could make people forget their differences, he had seen it often enough while on the fences.

'We are proud to fight alongside men once more.' The statement was true, for they were all there together, fighting against the great tide of evil that was just starting to sweep across Arda again.

When the greetings were completed Haldir turned to Aragorn and then the Rohan king. 'I bring more than wardens, we have healers among the ranks.'

Aragorn nodded. 'I would like to introduce you to Rohan's king, Theoden.'

Turning back to Theoden he introduced Haldir. 'This is Haldir ó Lórien, Senior March Warden of Lothlórien.'

Theoden looked at Aragorn and then Haldir. 'You two know each other?'

Haldir nodded, 'From many years back. Is there somewhere we can store some of our traveling provisions?'

Theoden nodded. 'Gamling!' he called back into the keep.

'Yes, Sire.' The Horse Lord came swiftly down the stairs.

'The elves need a place to store some of their traveling things.'

Gamling nodded and turned around as if to head back into the keep. He stopped when he realized that the elves had not followed him just yet.

Haldir turned back to his elves and pointed to Gamling. "He will show you where you can put some of your traveling items. When you return I should know the best area for us to be placed."

As the last group of wardens passed by one stopped and turned to Haldir. "Haldir, where are we going to have the healer's area?"

Haldir narrowed his eyes slightly before he recognized the voice. "Tiniwen, it is good to see you again."

A hand reached up and pushed back the hood to the elf's cloak, revealing her feminine features and brown hair. She spoke softly, 'You do know, Master Elrond made sure I could speak Westron.'

Haldir let a slight smile cross his face. 'That will be very important in the coming battle. Have the rest of the healers stay here while I find out where you will be.'

She nodded and turned around and spoke to the handful of healers that had come. "Haldir is finding out where we are to set up the healers area."

Haldir turned back around and addressed Theoden, 'Where would the best place for the healers to assemble?'

Theoden seemed to ponder it a moment. 'Our healers are setting up just inside the caves. The women and children will be further inside.'

Haldir nodded and turned back to Tiniwen.

'Haldir, you do know that will not be necessary,' she said, her tone showing her exasperation towards the elf.

Theoden looked to the elleth with some confusion. 'You can speak Westron?'

'Of course.' She smiled graciously. 'Master Elrond bade me learn the language while under his instruction.'

Theoden let a smile cross his face, this was a rare treat and one they were lucky to have. 'We are honored to have one here that was trained by Master Elrond himself.'

Tiniwen blushed at the accolade. 'I am just a simple healer.' She attempted to brush it off. 'I will let the rest of them know. I am the most fluent in Westron. Others have varying degrees of ability to communicate in this language.'

Theoden nodded and turned to another of his Horse Lords, 'Have Healer Garuth come up.'

'Yes, Sire.' He nodded and turned to head back up into the keep.

'Healer,' Theoden addressed her. 'I am bringing up our chief healer. He will be able to direct your group to the correct place.'

Tiniwen nodded in respect and turned to look at the ones gathered behind her. "It will not be long now."

"Where will we be?" One elf spoke up. He had long, light auburn straight hair.

"Elréril, I think just inside the caves down below." She looked around the fortress before continuing, but not before noticing the elf blanch slightly at the prospect of going underground, "That seems to be the best place so far."

'Healer. . .'

Tiniwen turned around and then realized she had not introduced herself. 'I am sorry lord. I am called Tiniwen.'

Theoden nodded and continued, 'Healer Tiniwen. Garuth will show you where our healers have set up.'

Tiniwen looked to the one that arrived and then to Haldir. Technically she was under Haldir's orders. "Do what needs to be done, Tiniwen."

"Thank you, Celebornion," she answered softly. Turning, she addressed the other healers, "Come."

Haldir watched as the healers followed Garuth up and into the keep. Looking to another area he could see the wardens coming back in small groups, their traveling things put away and their cloaks pushed back revealing their gleaming armor and deadly weapons strapped to their backs. They gathered in small groups and talked quietly as Haldir followed Aragorn and Theoden up to the higher areas of the keep. This high up he could see the best places for their highly trained archers.

'What do you think?' Aragorn asked as they looked over the walls.

'I think it would be good to have some of them there, meaning the long wall across the entrance into the valley, and the wall above the gate.'

Aragorn nodded then turned to Theoden who spoke up, 'If your archers are as good as it is said they are, then why not have some down below in reserve?'

Haldir looked in the direction Theoden was indicating. 'That would work.' He looked around again then let his eyes settle on Legolas. The young elf was looking in the direction of where the healers traveled. Thinking nothing of it, Haldir shrugged it off and turned his attention back on the pressing matter at hand.

Tiniwen looked to the elf that had asked where they were going earlier and then back to Garuth. 'Elréril has always been slightly uneasy inside caves.'

'What about you?'

Tiniwen was silent for a moment. She reasoned to herself that almost all elves were uncomfortable within caves, that is except the wood-elves of Mirkwood. 'I think most elves are uncomfortable being underground. We prefer the outside.'

Garuth looked to her then to the elves following them. He was glad of their help, but wary at the same time. Even though the elves following him had masks of calm, he could tell something was bothering them.

'Have you ever been in contact with our kind before?' Tiniwen asked softly.

Garuth looked at her a moment without answering.

'It is all right if you are nervous. Most of the elves behind me feel the same way about meeting with members of the edain.'

'What about you?' he asked somewhat gruffly.

Tiniwen was silent for a moment before answering. 'Many edain travel through Rivendell. Master Elrond's house is open to all who may seek sanctuary. While under his tutelage I came into contact with many of our kind and edain.'

Garuth stopped suddenly. 'Elrond the Healer trained you?' His eyes were wide with surprise.

Tiniwen gave him a small smile. 'Yes, but we do not call him 'the healer', we call him Peredhel, for that is what he is.'

'Still, I am very glad that we have someone trained by him.'

Tiniwen shook her head, wondering what the fuss was all about. Garuth had turned around again and was now leading the small group through the Great Hall and to a small door off to the side with no markings on it. 'This is it,' he told her.

Tiniwen looked at it in curiosity, the door was in such a way that it would seem it was not that important, but was in fact, the most important of all the doors. Stepping through, the area opened up revealing a spacious cavern that was already set up for the healers. Deeper in the cave Tiniwen could see movements of the women and children huddled together. Her sensitive hearing easily picked up the sound of the women and children huddled much deeper in the cave. Looking around, sconces held lit torches, providing for some semblance of light. The flicker of the fire cast odd shadows against the damp walls of the cave.

In front of them the Rohan healers were getting ready for the grim task of taking care of the wounded. Tiniwen knew it was going to be a long night before it was all over.

oOoOo

"Haldir!"

The elf looked around in search of the voice's owner. Looking down he spied Aragorn frantically pointing to the keep. "Na barad!" The Adan called over the sound of the battle.

Nodding in understanding, Haldir called to his elves and directed them towards the inner keep. "Na barad! Na barad!"

Sensing danger, he turned to face the coming Uruk-hai, blocking the coming orc from the retreating elves. With Haldir focused on getting the elves to a safer position and him now having to deal with the orc before him, he never sensed the one that came crawling over the side. In shock he felt the orc blade cut through his armor and into his arm, rendering it useless.

He never felt the ax as it cut through his armor, but he felt the aftereffects almost immediately. Quickly his vision began to swim as the sound of the battle faded from his hearing.

"Haldir!" he heard Aragorn's cry as if from a great distance. After that all he could hear was the sound of his own beating heart and labored breathing.

_So much death,_ the idle thought went through his mind as he looked at the lifeless bodies before him. How could anyone survive being surrounded with such hopelessness? At that moment he could feel the process of his body beginning to shut down. Oddly enough though, he felt no fear at his body's death. The last thing he felt was Aragorn's arms behind him, supporting him.

Suddenly, he was rushing through time and space, though far behind him he could hear Arianel's cry of pain as they were being torn from one another. When everything stopped moving, he found himself standing before huge ornate doors, beckoning him to enter.

_Haldir. . ._

Haldir pulled his hand back and turned around to search the darkness for the voice's owner. "Who are you?"

_You have a decision to make, Haldir o Lórien._

"Why? All there was, was death."

_Your choice here will seal the fate of another._

_Arianel,_ he thought.

_You know of whom I refer too. She is fading right now._

"There is no hope," Haldir shook his head sadly.

_You must find hope before it is too late._

oOoOo

Galadriel stood at the edge of the talan looking in the direction where their wardens had traveled. Arianel had told her the night before that she felt doom. Galadriel's own sense of doom was magnified with the power that the she had at her disposal with the Ring.

"They will do what they can to help, hervess," Celeborn's voice whispered behind her. "And they knew the odds." _I have sent them to their deaths,_ Celeborn thought.

_They went willingly, herven. Do not forget that. They knew what they were getting into._

"That does not make it any easier," Celeborn spoke sadly.

Galadriel paused before speaking, eyes defocused, "It has begun." She never felt his arms slide around her, pulling her against his chest.

_It had to happen,_ Galadriel thought as she sensed the first of her wardens fall. She would hold this lonely vigil for them. What she feared the most happened much later though, and at the same time she could hear Arianel cry out.

"She has already lost much. I will go to her," Galadriel gently pulled Celeborn's arms from her and stepped away. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved to the living areas of the talan. The room Arianel stayed in was the same one she always did.

The much younger elleth's eyes were defocused, but full of tears. "Shh, child." Galadriel pulled her into a motherly hug, which woke up the elleth.

"He's gone. . ." Arianel cried through sobs, now clinging to the elleth that raised her herven.

Galadriel looked up when Celeborn entered the room. "Rest, little one," Galadriel spoke quietly as she settled Arianel back on the bed. It was only then that both Celeborn and Galadriel saw the red mark on her arm. When Arianel turned over they both could see the angry mark on her back that was the size of an ax.

"I did not know their bond was this deep. This is not expected," Celeborn shook his head sadly.

"She will fade quickly. I do not know how long it will be before we lose her."

TBC...


	32. Chapter 26

The Journey  
Part: 26  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

Chapter 26

_Pain, agony_, it stabbed through his mind sluggishly. Not knowing what he was doing, he cried out, thrashing and writhing. At the same time his mind was trying to process the information of his wounds and what was damaged.

"Help me," a voice called out as if from a great distance. "He is waking. He cannot take much more of this." The same person lowered his voice and spoke softly in his ear, "It will be all right, Haldir. You need to drink this."

Haldir felt someone gently open his mouth and pour a thick bittersweet liquid into it.

"It will help you deal with the pain, Captain."

Through the haze of pain, Haldir could sense that the elf was speaking the truth. Weakly, he swallowed it and soon felt the effects working. The pain was just as great, but with the drug he really did not care about it at the moment and he slid into a deep, deep sleep.

"I do not wish to do this, but I have to cauterize the wound now before it gets any worse, and it is too great for Tiniwen to heal." It was an elf-healer that spoke. He turned to glance at Garuth and noted the Adan's curiosity at how a gravely injured elf was to be treated.

"I do not think even Master Elrond has the amount of strength it would take to heal him fully, but thank the Valar he was wearing armor," the second healer spoke.

"Yes, thank them indeed."

The two rolled Haldir onto his stomach and started easing the blood stained bandages off the deep, ugly wound. Haldir was also very lucky his spine was not severed.

"Here, I have a blade that can be used," Tiniwen spoke as she leaned over the two healers. "It has never been used in battle and has no markings on it. Lord Elrond bade me to bring it." She pulled out the short sword from her traveling bag.

Elréril nodded towards the fire.

Tiniwen nodded, "It will be ready when you finish cleaning his wound." Turning she placed the end of the blade into the fire.

Eowyn came by with more bandages but stopped when she saw one of the wounded elves being worked on.

One of them stood up and blocked her view. He could not speak Westron very well, but he was understandable. 'My lady, I wish not you see.'

He stopped when Tiniwen approached the pair. "I will tell her what needs to be told," she told Elréril. The elf nodded in relief and hurried back to where Haldir lay.

'My lady, Haldir is badly injured. Elréril fears he will not survive and complete his journey.'

'He is alive?' she asked with surprise.

'Yes, my lady. Now saes, let them try and save him.'

Eowyn nodded, she had to find Aragorn to tell him that the leader of the elven troops had survived the battle. Rushing out she collided with Legolas. 'My lord, where is Lord Aragorn? It is very important that I find him.'

'Can it not wait?'

Eowyn shook her head, 'No, it concerns Haldir.' She gasped when she saw the elf's eyes fill up with grief at hearing the name.

'Do not bother Aragorn. He knows Haldir has traveled to the Halls of Mandos.'

Eowyn's voice hardened, 'Then you will have to convince the two healers that are working over him right now.'

It took a few moments for the information to sink in. 'Is, is he alive?'

'Very much so, but in a great deal of pain. He bears an ugly wound on his back.'

Legolas stayed just long enough to hear her last sentence before going into the healers area. It was not hard to find the two elven healers Eowyn had referred to earlier, they were hunched over the elf working to clean the ugly wound.

Legolas turned and went out looking for Aragorn. Eowyn had not found him yet, for the Dúnedain Chieftain was standing with Theoden, Eomer, and Gandalf discussing the events of the previous night and morning.

'Aragorn, I need to speak to you.'

The four turned to Legolas. "It concerns the Marchwarden. He lives."

Aragorn's eyes widened while Gandalf's eyebrows raised, "Where?"

"He is with the healers."

Aragorn nodded his head to the three, then turned and went quickly to where the healers worked.

Theoden looked to Gandalf giving him a questioning look. 'What was he talking about?'

Gandalf turned and looked in the direction Aragorn had gone. 'Haldir survived the battle, but I fear he will still loose his life.'

Aragorn stopped quickly inside the healers area when he saw one of the healers pull a heated blade out of a small fire and bring it over to Haldir's prone form. The Ranger felt a hand on his shoulder and someone push him to the side. Turning quickly, he found it to be Rúmil. The elf was carrying what looked like a bloodied cloak in his hands.

"Rúmil," Aragorn quickly put himself in front of the elf. "Let them work."

The warden looked at Aragorn for a moment before shaking his head. "Do not hinder me, Dúnedain." The elf began pushing him to the side again, but froze when he heard and smelt the sound of searing flesh and Haldir's guttural cry of pain.

"Hold him still!"

Aragorn turned while closing his eyes to the sight before him, not wanting to watch the healers care for Haldir. Sensing movement, Aragorn turned back to Rúmil. The elf was reaching out to move Aragorn off to the side again. Bringing his own hand up, the Ranger stopped it and managed to get the warden to move to another area. "You know that if you are there you could hinder the healers working over him, and that is something you do not want to happen. They are doing what they can."

Rúmil looked down at the cloak in his hand, visibly torn about between what he wanted and and needed to do.

"Rúmil."

The elf looked up and found only compassion in the Dúnedain's eyes. He looked down again and found Aragorn had reached out a hand and touched the gray cloak. "That is not Haldir's."

Rúmil shook his head. He could feel his emotions churning inside him, so much so that he felt himself about to burst. Not fighting it anymore he sat down hard and buried his face in his hands, weeping.

Many had lost good friends, Aragorn knew. He knelt then sat down beside the openly grieving elf. "Was he a good friend?" he asked quietly.

Rúmil shook his head. "Family."

Aragorn's eyes widened with dismay. "It cannot be Orophin!"

"Nay. It, it was Elaldur." Rúmil looked up for a moment and scanned the healers area. From deep inside the caves he could just see his elder brother moving in and among the wounded elves and Edain. Orophin did not know Westron, but he did come to them and at least place a hand on their shoulders to show they were not alone. Squinting his eyes, Rúmil could see Orophin's right arm in a crude sling. His eyes strayed towards Haldir's prone form, they were still working on his back. Rúmil squeezed his eyes shut at the sight before him and looked back down. "It was because of Elaldur I am here."

Aragorn closed his eyes and looked down. After a moment he looked back up and glanced over to Rúmil again. Without a second thought he placed his arm around the elf's shoulders and let him grieve.

Seeing movement again out of the corner of his eyes, Aragorn looked up and found Legolas had wandered into the area. The elf was watching the three healers working over Haldir with interest. He turned back to Rúmil and spoke quietly, "Remember, we are here. It is right to grieve for lost loved ones."

Getting the barest of nods Aragorn removed his arm and stood up. He walked over to Legolas. How is he? the elf asked when he spied Rúmil.

Rúmil grieves. Aragorn shook his head then turned to look back at the elf he had just left. Rúmil was sitting alone with his head bowed, still clutching the cloak in his hands.

Legolas nodded. Not taking his eyes away from the warden, Legolas slowly walked over to the elder elf and sat down beside him, offering comfort of companionship to the grieving elf.

oOoOo

Orophin slowly worked his way through the wounded. He knew inside that if he had any gifts in the healing area he would have been a healer and not a warden. That being so, he always did what he could to help. The ones he worked his way through were just children in his eyes. He was almost overwhelmed at the thought that all of Rohan had fought against Sarumon's orc army, and that children had taken up the defense of their people and king.

He looked down to his arm, it had stopped hurting after a while. Thinking nothing of it, he went to more of the wounded. Hearing familiar voices, Orophin looked up and found Rúmil sitting down and Aragorn was beside him. He had seen that Haldir had survived, so his younger brother was grieving for someone else. Stepping to the side rather quickly, Orophin almost lost his balance. He could feel deep inside he was weakening, but he paid no heed to that. When he was fairly close to the healers he saw Tiniwen turn around and felt her gaze settle on him. He gave her a smile and started going to someone else that needed comfort more than he did at this time.

Before he could reach the first wounded one, he felt a hand on his good arm.

"Orophin?"

Orophin turned to look at Tiniwen and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Have you had your arm looked at?" She started looking at his hand that stuck out of the material. It was a sickly color.

"It is nothing. Do not worry about it." He knew it was a lost cause when she reached out to examine it. Her brow furrowed with concern when she touched the unnaturally cool skin. Giving him a hard look, one that even Elrond would be proud of, she easily brought him over closer to the healers and made him sit down.

"Tell me, can you move your arm?" she asked as she removed the sling. His arm hung limply when released from the material. Tiniwen then lifted it up and checked to see if there was any muscle resistance. The troubling thing was that there was none.

"I did not think it was that bad," Orophin mumbled as he looked up at her.

"Not bad?" Tiniwen crossed her arms in front of him. "You cannot move your arm and you think it not bad?" Uncrossing them she started unlacing the armor around his wounded arm. When it was completely stripped and down to just his skin she placed her hands on the wound and the gray skin around it. If she did not hurry he would lose his arm entirely. Becoming very still, she focused her healing powers on the damaged skin. A couple of minutes later she stumbled back a few steps and reached out her arms to regain some sense of balance. It took more energy to heal his arm than she had estimated.

When her legs started giving out arms quickly wrapped around her waist and kept her on her feet. "Please," she whispered while letting her head hang from intense weariness.

"Be easy," a kind voice spoke softly in her ear.

Turning to the voice she was mesmerized by his eyes, and almost immediately lulled back.

"Mellon, make sure she rests."

Tiniwen closed her eyes while hanging her head down. When she leaned up against the one that was holding her, she could feel his arms tightened before picking her up. What seemed like moments later she felt him placing her on one of the pallets and pulling a blanket over her.

"Please," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"I. . .need to. . ." she tried to sit up, but was too weak. Gentle hands on her shoulders kept her from rising. "Nay. You just performed major healing. You are more of a danger to the patients now than if you were untrained."

"But. . ."

"What does Master Elrond do after such a healing?"

"Rests," she whispered. "And let the other healers handle what needs to be done."

"Then rest, brave one. Orophin will be fine." He pushed a few strands of her dark hair from her face while watching her finally descend into a deep reverie.

"Is she resting, Thranduilion?" Orophin's voice spoke from behind him.

Legolas turned to look at the fully healed Lórien guard. "Yes, but only after I had to reason with her." He shook his head.

"She has always been too stubborn for her own good."

Legolas gave a short laugh at Orophin's comment. "I know of several people that are like that." Standing up he went over to the healers and told them where he had placed Tiniwen after she healed Orophin. As he walked away he felt a small sense of sadness. In a way he wanted to be there when she woke back up, but she was just a simple healer. Shaking his thoughts free, he left the keep and headed outside, he had a small score to settle with Gimli.

TBC...


	33. Chapter 27

The Journey  
Part: 27  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with ""  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

Chapter 27

Haldir could feel his senses struggle to return to him one by one. He knew he was somewhat aware, but his eyes were closed. He gasped when he felt a sharp deep stab of pain in his back. The darkness that had surrounded him earlier was deep enough to make him feel he would suffocate. What seemed like moments before that, the great doors into the Halls of Mandos were standing before him, beckoning him to enter and to rest. There was no denying it, the desire to enter had been strong, but the words and also the thought of Arianel fading because of his death changed his resolve. It was then he remembered his promise. He would come back to her arms.

With each passing minute sounds came back stronger than before. The pain in his back seemed to lessen somewhat, but he was not sure if it was from his simple acknowledgment or that it was lessening.

Haldir didn't know how long he stayed in that state of semi-awareness. It was a place where the pain was bearable. He knew the pain would intensify greatly once he woke all the way. The first time that happened, all he could remember was a haze of almost excruciating pain, then blessed darkness.

With Mandos now truly at his back, Haldir resolved to move forward, wherever that might take him. He now found himself on the brink of full consciousness and with the return of the pain came his recent memories of the battle and the awareness of death and despair all around him. He only prayed to the Valar he was not in the hands of the orcs.

"Haldir. . ." came the whispered call. The voice was comfortingly familiar, but he was too wary to answer it.

"Brother, saes. Wake up." The new words slowly registered in his muddled brain. The words along with the voice drew him back towards consciousness.

He was almost there, wherever 'there' was. His hearing continued to sharpen by the minute and he eventually recognized the voice as being Orophin's. It was his brother who was calling to him out of the darkness and back into the light. He managed to part his lips slightly and let a soft moan escape from his throat. That took all the strength he possessed at the moment.

"You can do better than that, my dear brother," he heard Orophin comment somewhat wryly, but softly.

For a minute Haldir gathered his strength before he could answer. "Daro," came the elf's whispered plea. There was one thing, he did not want to be left alone.

"I will stay," Orophin answered with a smile in his voice. Haldir did not hear the words, for he had slipped back into a deep sleep.

Haldir had come back around again, but because of his drug induced stupor his senses were still dull. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he could vaguely remember hearing Orophin's voice earlier and that he was not alone.

"Haldir. . ." the voice sounded different, but was still familiar to the elf.

The groan that escaped him was loud, but at the moment he did not care if any heard him.

"Haldir, open your eyes."

Slowly the march warden complied. His vision was blurry and eventually cleared enough to make out who was speaking. It was Aragorn kneeling beside the pallet. "We are leaving in a short time. I was relieved when I found you had survived."

Haldir slowly focused his eyes on the adan. So much had changed in such a short period of time. Aragorn looked tired and battered from the battle they had recently fought. When it looked like he was about to leave, Haldir forced his voice to work. "Saes," he whispered.

"What is it, mellon?" Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pouch."

Aragorn gave him a questioning glance until he understood. Nodding, the Dúnedain reached down and found the pouch. Opening it up, he found a family crest. "There is a crest here, mellon."

Haldir was too weary to answer, but he did open his hand that was close to his face.

Aragorn smiled at what was requested. He placed the round crest in the warden's hand and closed the fingers gently over it.

"Hannon lle," Haldir managed to whisper before exhaustion took over once again.

"Rest, mellon. I want to see you alive and well when this war is over."

Haldir never heard Aragorn's comment for he was already asleep.

Aragorn placed his hand on Haldir's shoulder again then leaned back. The whole thing was odd. He could have sworn Haldir had traveled all the way to the Halls of Mandos, yet here he was, alive and fighting for survival. Something brought him back. Standing up he let his eyes roam over the wounded. The healers were doing everything they could to make sure all lived, though some did not. Aragorn let a smile flit across his face when he saw Tiniwen was back, and moving around the wounded. Her movements were not as fast as before, but she was up. Healing Orophin had taken a lot of strength out of her, and he knew she would not be fully recovered until she got a decent nights rest. That was not going to happen any time soon, and they all knew it.

Emerging into Helm's Deep's great hall then out the front doors, Aragorn found Theoden discussing with some of his lords their next moves. With Saruman defeated, the Rohan king was wanting to go to Orthanc to talk to the once powerful maia while others were wanting to make the long journey back to Edoras. It was finally decided that Theoden, accompanied by a select few, would go to Orthanc while the rest of the people head back to their homes.

'The elves will be leaving as soon as they are able,' Aragorn commented.

Theoden nodded while turning to look at the entrance into the caves. He seemed to ponder his next words, 'I will thank them personally. They were the ones that kept us from being totally destroyed. We owe them much.'

The side of Aragorn's mouth quirked up slightly while he nodded. As he moved away a hand shot out stopping him. He turned and found it to be Theoden's. 'How fares Haldir?'

Aragorn shook his head before answering, 'I do not know. I do know he is fighting.'

'What is it?'

The Ranger sighed before answering. 'I could have sworn he had traveled to Mandos in my arms.'

It was Theoden's turn to shake his head. 'The gods work in strange ways.'

'That you can be sure of!' Gimli's voice interjected suddenly.

Aragorn gave a short laugh and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. The dwarf had recently come in from being outside. 'We have been very lucky, Gimli.'

The dwarf's jovial face turned serious. 'Aye, that we have.'

Looking around Aragorn asked, 'Have you seen Legolas?'

'The elf?' Gimli shook his head. 'After we settled our wager I though I saw him wander off, I think, towards the healers area.'

'Thank you.' Aragorn nodded and then gave a short bow to Theoden before moving again in the direction of the caves.

Legolas knew Aragorn had come to see the wounded Lórien elf earlier. He was stopped by the ranger as he began to move deeper into the healer's area. 'If you are going to see Haldir, he is exhausted. Let him rest, mellon.'

Legolas nodded, acquiescing for the time being. 'I wish see him before we leave for Orthanc.'

'Do not wait too long then.'

Which is where Legolas was now, standing in the middle of the place where the wounded were taken from the battlefield.

"Haldir," he said softly as he knelt down beside the bed.

The Lórien elf's eyes were glazed over, but cleared slowly. Pain was etched in the gray orbs, but he was alert.

"We journey to Orthanc shortly. I wanted to thank you for your sacrifice."

"Rohan needed to hold," Haldir's voice was barely a whisper.

"Shh. Save your strength, mellon."

Haldir let a slight smile cross his face as his hand tightened around the crest. The action caught Legolas's attention. The color was familiar to the wood-elf. Furrowing his brow, Legolas slowly pulled the fingers away, giving him a clear view. He instantly recognized what family it had once belonged to. He still carried it with him as a memory to what could have been.

"Mellon, how did you come by this?"

Haldir focused his eyes on the crest. In his mind Arianel was still there, but strangely distant, almost like it was a memory of her presence. "My hervess," he whispered.

"What is her name?" Legolas's chest seemed oddly tight, as if he already knew the answer. _Arianel_

"Arianel."

Legolas sat back on his heels. _How could this be possible_, he asked himself. She was killed eighty years ago, and now he found her alive and bound to his friend.

'Laddie,' Gimli's voice came from behind him. 'Everyone is waiting for you.'

Legolas turned to look at the dwarf then back to Haldir. "We can talk later, mellon. I have to leave."

Haldir barely nodded then closed his eyes.

The small group that traveled from Helm's Deep seemed more pensive than quiet. The rest of the populace had already begun the long trek back to their homes. Within the next day or so the surviving elves, wounded or otherwise, would be escorted back to the borders of Lórien out of great respect. From there they would go where they needed. Aragorn glanced over to Legolas. The elf seemed deep in thought.

"Have you met Haldir's hervess?"

Legolas's question was not what Aragorn expected. "Yes, I have."

"Is she content?"

Aragorn turned to look at his friend. The dwarf that sat behind the elf was shaking his head, no doubt because they were speaking in Sindarin. Legolas was using the elvish tongue for some reason, and he went along with it for now. "Yes, she is. They are both content and very much in love."

"She is the one that sang, is she not?"

Aragorn glanced towards Gandalf before setting his eyes back on Legolas. "You recognized her voice?"

Legolas shook his head. "Not really. I never met her in person, but I did know of her ability to easily carry a song."

At that moment Aragorn realized what Legolas was talking about. "Are you angry with the events that took her somewhere else, mellon?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head again. "Nay, more surprised than anything else. I am very glad she did live."

"She was the one, was she?"

Legolas was quite for a moment. "Yes."

"There is something else that is bothering you." Aragorn didn't even bother looking at his long time friend for the answer he really didn't expect to hear.

Legolas looked as if he were to answer, then turned away. _How could he tell Estel that every time he thought of Arianel all he could see was Tiniwen's face._

oOoOo

There was little fanfare with their arrival at Edoras, the real celebrations would start when the sun set over the mountains to the west. They would celebrate their sweet victory, but also mourn the loss of so many warriors and innocents alike.

Many people that lived in and around Edoras had joined Theoden in Meduseld that evening and toasted the fallen. In the center of the ensuing chaotic celebrations were two hobbits. They seemed to be enjoying themselves more than anyone else, if their dancing on the table seemed to be any indications.

That night the ale flowed as easily as water. The result of the overindulging was the drunkenness it caused. Tiniwen had followed the Rohan population back to Edoras rather than heading back to Lórien. She had a mug of ale in her hand, it was the same she was given when she first sat down. When Aragorn passed by her position off to the side he raised an eyebrow in some surprise. Slowing, he moved back over to her and sat down.

"Theoden had a group of his men escort the wardens back to Lórien." She took a sip of her ale.

"He is grateful for the help they provided." Aragorn let his gaze pass over the men before him. "How is Haldir?"

Tiniwen sighed. "Much better, though he tires easily. It will take some time before he completely heals from his wounds."

The ranger nodded and placed a hand on the elleth's shoulder, then stood up and moved back into the celebrating Rohirrim.

Once the ranger was out of sight Tiniwen turned her attention back to the scene forming before her and commented wryly to herself, "Gimli has no chance against a wood-elf, or any elf for that matter." True to her prediction all the ale that Legolas imbibed had no effect on him, while Gimli was passed out on the floor.

Seeing the amusement of the evening over with, Tiniwen rose and wandered out of the Golden Hall. On the way out, she found a spot to set her now empty mug down. The land surrounding Edoras was very different compared to Imladris. Here, everything was open. Their only saving grace was that they were in an easily defensible position. Whoever it was that had decided on this particular place was smart. Soft footfalls alerted her to the fact that someone had exited the Rohirrim hall. If it were not for her elven hearing she would not have even noticed it.

"Why did you stay?" Legolas's voice drifted quietly from behind her.

Tiniwen turned and looked at the wood-elf then turned back around to look at the mountains. Much earlier in the evening he had removed his green outer tunic, revealing his inner one of light-colored material. "I felt I would be needed."

Legolas was quiet for a moment. "Does your family or Lord Elrond know that you are still here?"

Tiniwen smiled to herself before deciding to answer, 'My parents traveled West many years ago, though it was soon after I was apprenticed to Master Elrond. He made sure I could speak Westron fluently, and also how to heal any Adan that has been wounded or sick.' She turned and gave him a smile that easily lit up her eyes. Her hair was pulled back with a leather thong, but some strands had pulled free and blew across her face. Hesitantly he reached up and tucked the loose strands back behind her ear, careful not to touch the sensitive tip.

Closing her eyes she shivered slightly. She knew he had not touched her, but the thought of his fingers being as close as they were made her react in ways she never thought of before. She felt something wake deep inside her. There were other elves she had been close to over the years, but this was different.

Legolas pulled his hand back, now concerned for what he saw. "Are you all right?"

Tiniwen opened her eyes and found him in front of her, concern clearly etched on his face.

"I think so." She felt and sounded somewhat confused, then turned to look away.

Not fully believing her, Legolas gently turned her face back to him. The odd look in her eyes unnerved him more than anything else. He had no idea what it meant.

Backing away he turned to look out across the land. "There was a reason why I followed you out here." His voice was quiet. When she did not answer he risked a glance in her direction. She still wasn't quite watching him, but he could tell she wanted to know what his reasons were.

He looked down for a moment then continued before he lost his nerve, "Ever since Helm's Deep I cannot stop thinking about you." He looked back to her, not sure of what he was going to get. The tears in her eyes surprised him. Reaching over he brushed one that splashed onto her cheek. "Do not cry, lirimaer."

Tiniwen shook her head and closed her eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Legolas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His hands rubbed up and down her back gently.

That simple touch seemed to elicit small ripples of excitement throughout her body and into her soul. "Please." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder.

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Bringing his hands up, he cupped her face. "I think it is a little more than that." Without a word they reached for each other. _Too fast, this is going too fast,_ he though almost desperately, but he didn't want it to stop.

Releasing her mouth Legolas reached down for her hand and lead her back into the noisy hall. He was about to pull her into one of the rooms when she stopped him. Tiniwen shook her head and lead him to another room further down. Once inside he placed his finger against her mouth and closed the door softly. By this time he didn't care how fast this was progressing, all he knew was that he found he needed her. The moment the door was closed Legolas turned and pulled her against him, hands and mouth wandering desperately.

"Legolas," she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her hungrily.

He pulled away, his eyes dark with intense desire. Soon they were pulling each other's clothing off.

Once on the bed she opened herself wide, wanting to feel him completely. "Please, I need you inside me," she mumbled.

Not wasting any time, Legolas found her opening and plunged inside.

Tiniwen let out a quiet moan, feeling his sudden invasion. They both knew it would be best if they did not boisterously vocalize their mutual desire for each other. "Harder," she mumbled as she wrapped her legs around him, trying to make him go deeper.

He gave a grunt as he tried to go as hard as he could against her. "Yes," she started moaning over and over.

Without notice she threw him off her and quickly straddled him, and began to ride him as hard as he had her just minutes ago. Legolas sat up and found her mouth to silence her increasingly louder cries. Soon their mouths started fighting for dominance as they ground faster and faster against each other. Their need for each other was so intense that she came up as quickly as he did and convulsed as she peaked, then collapsed on top of him. He erupted moments after and let the wave of intense pleasure wash over him. It had been some time since he had a joining this intense.

Reaching over he nuzzled her neck.

"You are good," Tiniwen mumbled.

Legolas's fingers rubbed her lower back gently. "I aim to please," he said lightly. "Whom do I have to thank?"

"What do you mean?" Tiniwen's fingers in answer drew abstract patterns on his shoulder.

Tipping her face up to his, he gave her a quick searing kiss. "I think you know." Rolling over, he pinned her down and started working on her neck.

She moaned as she let her hands roam up and down his back lightly. Wrapping her legs around him she finally whispered in his ear, "Elladan."

Legolas smiled, he would have to talk to the elf and thank him personally. Their joining had been quite satisfying. Rising up slightly, he turned back over and watched as she drifted into a deep reverie. Eventually, he slowly untangled their arms and legs, trying not to bring her out from her rest. Sitting up, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips then slid out of the bed. Pulling on his clothes, he wrapped his Lórien cloak around him and he moved silently out of the room and eventually outside the hall itself.

TBC...


	34. Chapter 28

The Journey  
Part: 28  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with " "  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

Chapter 28

The sound coming from somewhere inside the hall easily woke Tiniwen up. She pulled on with haste her gown and tied her modest robe around her. Opening the door she quickly went through and searched the area to find the room the rest of the travelers were occupying. When she found them she pushed her way through the group. It was one of the halflings that was in some sort of trouble. In her view it seemed as if he were just coming around.

"Let me care for him," she whispered to Gandalf.

The maia nodded and backed up a few paces back and let the elleth healer take over the care of the halfling. Kneeling down, she easily scooped the small creature up in her arms and carried him over to a more secluded place in the room. There she settled down and tried to let him know through her abilities that he would be all right.

For some time the periannath didn't move. 'I am a fool,' he said quietly.

Tiniwen blinked her eyes in surprise. 'Now, why would you say that?' What she had seen of him, he seemed so full of life and curiosity, which made his statement bothersome.

'Because, I always do everything wrong, and get in trouble for it.'

Tiniwen shook her head. 'You are here for a reason. All of us are here. Like Lords Aragorn or Legolas, you have a role to play during this time of war.'

'I wish I never saw it.' He sniffed. 'And I wish I wasn't so curious.'

'Listen to me. Never think bad of your curiosity. That is a part of who you are. Gandalf may seem angry at you, but he is very distracted right now. I know you have seen Gandalf before the war, correct?'

Pippin nodded miserably into her shoulder.

'Was he angry at your curiosity then?'

The periannath raised his head to look at her with mournful eyes. 'No. He rather enjoyed it.'

'Just know this, he was angry at you because he was scared. He does not want anything bad to happen to you.' Looking up she saw Aragorn moving towards her.

"How is he?" the Ranger asked as he knelt down beside the two.

"Frightened."

_We all are,_ Aragorn thought to himself.

oOoOo

The travel was slow going. They were moving as fast as the slowest members of the group. It was a seemingly odd group of armored Eldar and Edain. The journey they took, brought them northeast of Rohan and up past the southern end and to the west of the Misty Mountains. Each day they traveled more and more obviously wounded elves had the strength to ride on their own. There was no words spoken between the two groups, for words were not needed. The Rohirrim would be eternally grateful for what the Eldar did for them.

It was only in the last day that Haldir had forced the issue and had decided to ride one of the horses offered on his own.

'How much further, Warden?'

Haldir turned slowly to look at the one addressing him. He had not thought to ask his name, and the Rohirrim had not offered it either. 'Soon.' His voice sounded strained to himself.

The horse lord nodded then eased his horse in a slightly different direction letting elves surround their wounded leader. When they came over the last ridge, the group gave a collective gasp at the scene before them. Obviously Lothlórien had been attacked at the same time as Rohan was. The whole outer edge of the forest was charred, and bodies of orcs and wargs were strewn around as if they were playthings. Reaching out, Haldir searched for the Lady's presence, hoping against hope that Caras Galadhon was still standing. When he felt her presence he then reached out for Arianel. It was the same as before, she was there, but not much more.

Shaking it off he raised his hands to his mouth and sent a bird call. He knew the Rohirrim would be wary of entering the charred outer portion of the Golden Wood. Within minutes several elves appeared and lead several of their own horses out into the clearing.

'Thank you,' Haldir nodded towards the Rohirrim that had spoken to him earlier. He leaned forward to dismount but suddenly found his vision swimming. Before he completely lost his balance he felt hands steady him and help him get his feet back on the ground. _Maybe I pushed it too much,_ went idly through his mind.

"Captain."

Haldir turned slowly, clinging to consciousness with everything he could. "Amolith," he let his head hang down for a moment while he closed his eyes.

'Thank you.'

Haldir slowly looked up to find Orophin addressing the riders. With a quick nod the Edain whirled their horses around and moved quickly in the direction they had just come.

When they were alone again, the Lórien wardens on guard were finally able to see how few had made it back from Rohan.

"You are welcome to stay here and rest," Amolith addressed the Imladris wardens. The others gave general answers as all the injured elves were helped onto the horses.

"Come, we have more horses prepared." Amolith turned and whistled a call deeper into the forest. Moments later several more elves appeared and lead more horses towards where the small group was.

"What happened here?" Rúmil asked as he looked around at the charred outer remains.

"Orcs." Amolith grimaced. "Lord Celeborn organized the wardens and, as you can see, took care of the situation. We just haven't had the elves to burn the dead."

Rúmil looked back to the devastation wondering if he were hearing things correctly. " - Haldir?"

Rúmil turned back to Amolith, furrowing his brow in confusion. He opened his mouth wanting to let the warden know he didn't hear what was said, but Amolith raised his hand and repeated his question, "I said, how is Haldir?" The younger elf had turned to look towards the senior warden.

"He is alive. That is all that matters."

Amolith nodded while he turned his attention back to the elves that were preparing to head deeper into the forest and eventually the city, leaving Amolith and about half of the others to stay and guard the outer fences.

The deeper they traveled into the forest the signs of the battle were less in frequency. By the time they reached the gates of the city all hints of any previously fought battle had all but disappeared. Haldir perked up somewhat and blinked his eyes when they entered through the gates.

"Brother, we are home."

"Home?" Haldir shook his head. _Arianel, where are you? I can feel you, but not._

Before they could move deeper into the city the wounded were waylaid towards one of the healing tents leaving the rest to disperse into the city. When Orophin helped Haldir into one of them they found a few elves that were still there recovering from their wounds from their own fighting, but several of the pallets were empty. With a groan Haldir eased down on one of them, though he dare not lay on his back, the pain was still too great for that.

"What happened?"

Orophin turned and looked at the healer standing just inside the entrance.

"Helm's Deep is what happened," grumbled Orophin. Straightening, the warden moved over towards the newcomer before speaking with a quiet voice, "Eäryn."

The healer sighed, "How bad was it?"

"You do not want to know." Orophin closed his eyes. He knew the images would forever be burned into his memory.

"Brother?"

Orophin turned to Rúmil with a questioning glance.

The younger elf's voice was subdued, "I have to go."

"I know. You do not have to ask."

Rúmil nodded and slipped out of the tent, still clutching the stained gray cloak. When the elf was gone Orophin explained while shaking his head, "Elaldur has journeyed to Mandos."

Eäryn nodded slowly as he moved over to Haldir's side. Kneeling down he gently touched the bandages on the wardens back, searching to see how damaged the elf was. "An elf's work," he commented somewhat distracted.

"Aye, Master Elrond had a group of his healers travel with us to Rohan." Orophin placed a hand on his brothers shoulder while turning to look at the blond healer.

"He is lucky. They were the ones that were able to do the most good. Edain healers have no idea how to care for one of our kind that has been injured as gravely."

oOoOo

Legolas let his eyes wander around the great Rohirrim Hall. The gold decorations glinted dully from the light that came through the side windows. He had seen Aragorn wander out of the hall earlier with a bowl, no doubt to eat his meal in peace and away from Eowyn's cooking. Turning his attention back to the occupants of the hall he found he couldn't blame the ranger for his need for solitude. The Golden Hall seemed to be bursting at the seems with all the activity around. There was no sign at all of the celebrations from several nights past, for almost all benches and tables had been stored and the floor swept clean. Few tables were left, and those were placed off to the side. Theoden king was using one of them at the current time to see to the recovery of his kingdom. His advisor, Gamling was there with him.

Letting his eyes continue on he found a figure huddled off to the side deep in the shadows. Gandalf had left, what seemed like so long ago, with the youngest of the Haflings, Pereguin Took. Everyone was worried about the events that forced Gandalf to take the actions he did. The question was Theoden. If Gondor did call for aid, what would the Rohan king do? He had stated clearly that he would not help Gondor. Shaking his thoughts free, he found himself wandering over to the lone figure. It was Tiniwen. Looking at her, he found her just as lovely, maybe even more so, than their shared night a few days ago. For a second an image of her laying naked below him flashed in his mind as she moaned in passion. Blinking his eyes he somehow forced the image from his mind as he looked at her closely. For a moment he thought she was avoiding him. The thought of her not wanting his company felt like a hot fire poker going through him.

"My lord?" her voice was quiet.

Legolas hesitated before moving closer to her. "You do not need to call me that."

"You are Thranduil's heir," was her answer. She seemed to gather her thoughts before continuing, "I apologize for my actions several nights past. It will not happen again."

Legolas's eyes widened slightly at her words. _I do not want it to end like this,_ he thought. Moments later another thought startled him, _What do I want?_

"It is as much my fault. I started it." He looked down at her, she still was not quite looking at him. "And. . ." he looked away for a moment not knowing how to put to words what he wanted to say. Looking back he found she had finally looked up to him, tears in her eyes. It was at that moment he realized just how much it took for her to push back from him. "We will find a way." For a moment he wanted to gather her in his arms and rain kisses over her face and neck, but somehow resisted the temptation. The open spaces of the hall were too great and there were too many curious eyes to see their actions. It was unbecoming an elf of his rank, though most of the Rohirrim did not know they had an elven prince in their midst, albeit a young one. His rank demanded that he not be too blatant for his feelings for another, especially one of the fairer members of his race. If he were in his father's halls he might have the luxury of being more open, but not here. Here he was in a strange land with mortals surrounding him.

Tiniwen's mouth opened up to say something when the doors to the Golden Hall burst open and Aragorn's frantic voice echoing through the large space as he ran towards Theoden. 'The beacons of Minis Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid.'

Everyone seemed to stop and turned their attention to Theoden. The minutes that followed seemed to stretch out forever, not knowing what the Rohan king was going to decide. Though he tried to hide it, Legolas could see the dilemma Theoden was facing, and how he was going to answer it.

'And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim.' With Theoden's answer both relief and grim determination flowed through the Great Hall. Suddenly the room burst into controlled chaos as people went in every direction. Soon a clanging bell could be heard faintly coming from the outside.

"Tiniwen?" Legolas asked her quietly, wondering what she might do.

"I do not know if I should accompany them. I fear I have worn out my welcome as it is." She shook her head as she stayed seated.

He took a step closer as he lowered his voice again, "I would like for you to come with me."

Eventually she nodded then looked over his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, Legolas turned around and found Aragorn crossing the hall towards them.

'Come, Legolas.' The ranger looked over to Tiniwen and nodded to her. Breaking eye contact the two long time friends walked towards the doors.

Now alone for the time being, Tiniwen looked down at her hands. After a couple of moments she stood up and walked towards the doors.

Tiniwen had no horse, she came on foot initially, but she was given one for the time being. Speaking softly to the animal, she quickly gained its trust and mounted the animal. Looking to the front of the column she searched for Legolas, not knowing exactly where he was. A flash of pale blond hair with a shorter individual behind the individual let her know where he was. Letting a small smile cross her face she urged the horse forward and joined the growing column of riders. She had no idea where they were going, but that was all right. She would go where she was needed.

Two days later Tiniwen looked up to the mountain before her and shivered. Death emanated from it. Pushing it from her mind for the time being, she followed the Rohan king's entourage up the side of the mountain to a rather large ledge. From there she found they could easily see down into the valley below and the riders that had heeded their king's call. Tiniwen found the closer she came to the mountain, the more tangible the feeling of death was. So much so that even the mortals around her were feeling it.

"Dimholt," she mumbled when she heard Legolas's explanation to his companions. She thought about that while heading over to the tent she was offered when she arrived at this place. It was somewhat small, but she had no need for anything more elaborate. All she wanted was a place to sleep for the coming nights. These last two days she had not seen Legolas except by glances at the front of the columns. Sometimes she wondered if he even knew she had come with them. She eventually decided that he did have to know about her presence even if through only rumor. Reaching up, she touched the edge of the tent flap before her. Estel was going to go under the mountain, she was sure about it, and there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Legolas would go with Aragorn, not out of obligation, but because of friendship. Gimli, she was not so sure of.

Eventually Tiniwen found herself standing behind Legolas with a cup of water. Coming beside him she handed it to him. "My lord."

"Thank you." He gave her a ghost of a smile while accepting the drink.

Nodding to him she turned and moved back towards her tent.

"Why did you decide to travel with us to this place of death?" his voice surprised her for a moment.

Tiniwen stopped and turned around slowly, reminded of his words back in Edoras when he first addressed her there. "Because I feel that I will be needed before the end." She gave him a ghost of a smile, recalling her earlier words when they stood outside the Golden Hall in Edoras.

"Please, I do not want you to go." Legolas shook his head. Reaching up a hand, he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her beautiful face. "I could not bear it if anything happened to you."

"What about me? Have you forgotten about that? What will happen to me if you go to Mandos?" Her voice cracked as she looked down. "I - - I think I have fallen in love with you."

"I know." He hesitated for a moment, feeling his heart sing in ecstasy, though he knew could not show it to anyone else. He had to hide his feelings for her from everyone but her. "I feel the same way. I love you."

Tiniwen looked up back into his eyes and gave a very slight smile, though her eyes spoke volumes. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do not worry, everything will work out in the end, if not here, then we will be together in Valinor."

Tiniwen shook her head then pulled away. "I do not know."

Legolas's eyes darkened slightly "Later."

Her eyes lingered on his for a short time as a small smile graced her face again. Giving him a slight nod, she turned and walked to her tent and retired for the night.

Much later she heard rather than saw the tent flap open and then close. Pulling out of reverie she let her eyes adjust to the dim light. Legolas stood there before her with a slight smile on his face.

"Lirimaer," his voice was low as he moved across to the low pallet. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around him when he sat down on its edge.

"Lirimaer, you must realize this. If we join. . ." He found her mouth and gave her a sensuous kiss.

"I know," she mumbled in his mouth. "We need to be extremely careful."

Legolas pulled away from her and gave a deep breath. "I need you, but now is not the time for binding. If we are bound and anything happens to me, I fear you will be drug with me to Mandos."

"Nay. Now is not the time." She stopped as if realizing what he just said. "Binding? You wish to bind?" Her eyes went wide with surprise that quickly changed to joy.

Legolas ran his hand through her hair. He knew his eyes echoed hers, but he also knew he would need to hide it for now. "Yes. I feel as if I will not be whole without you." He pulled her close and gave her another sensuous kiss.

Tiniwen melted into his ministrations and moaned as his hands started wandering. This particular joining would be glorious, but tough at the same time. "I need you." she mumbled into his mouth. Stripping down he literally pounced on her in his need. Their joining this time was slow and sensual, but their last few moments were as intense as their first joining. The release that came out of it was deep and bone melting, sating them almost completely with it. They both worked hard to keep from joining mentally, and it worked this time. Next time Legolas wasn't so sure. Never before had he wanted to join mentally as much as he wanted to with Tiniwen. He also knew next time he would not be able to resist it from happening. Next time, if there was a next time, it would be real and they would be bound.

oOoOo

Tiniwen woke to the sound of the tent flap being flung open and being alone on the pallet. In the dim, early morning light she gasped and pulled the blanket up to her neck, acutely aware of her current state of undress. 'Who are you?' she asked the strange Rohir that stood before her with clothing and armor in his arms.

The rider turned to look back, seemingly to make sure the tent flap was closed, then took his helmet off.

The long blonde hair and feminine features that emerged surprised her. 'Eowyn?' Tiniwen's eyes went wide.

'You do not want to be left behind, do you?' Eowyn asked as she dumped the armor and weapons at Tiniwen's feet.

'Maybe.' The elleth shook her head.

'There is a horse ready for you, should you decide to come. If you do, you need to conceal your hair and ears.' Eowyn put the helmet back on, turned on her heels, and left the tent.

Tiniwen looked at the clothes in front of her. She knew she was in a quandary. Legolas wanted her to stay safe, but she desperately wanted to be with him wherever he was. Eventually her love and want of him won out. Making sure the tent flap was closed she let the blanket slide from her and she reached for the clothing before her.

TBC...


	35. Chapter 29

The Journey  
Part: 29  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with " "  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

_**Chapter 29**_

He did not want to do this. Rúmil was halfway up the tree when he stopped and looked at the cloak again. Deep inside he knew he had to be the one, seeing that he was now her only family left alive in Arda. It would not do if she found out from someone else. Casting his gaze up he looked at the dappled sunlight glinting around him. The city was still magical, but now had a melancholy feel to it. Lórien had fought her own battles and won, but in the end lost because of time. It was finished, and he knew it. Grasping the gray material tighter, Rúmil took a step, and then another. He did not want to do this. Throughout the entire time he had kept his thoughts and mind to himself. He had no idea how Sydia would react, finding that her only brother would not be returning to Caras Galadhon.

Rúmil kept his mind clear until he reached the threshold of their talan. Just from his hearing alone, he could tell Maris was up and running around. Reaching for the latch he hesitated for a moment. In that moment Sydia opened the door and looked on him with a large smile on her face. Without reservation she threw her arms around his neck and nestled against him.

"Ada? What is wrong?"

Rúmil looked past Sydia to the one that asked. It was the elder of his two children, Thróthien. Even though he was on his own now, the ellon would return often enough to spend time with them. Rúmil sighed and shook his head.

"Rúmil?" Sydia's voice hitched.

He shook his head again then took Sydia into their bed chamber.

"What is it? What happened?"

Rúmil closed his eyes as he looked down. "Elaldur is not coming back."

For a moment it looked as if her legs would give way. To stop it, Rúmil quickly slipped his arm around her to support her and guided her to their bed. When they were settled down he kept his arm around her and she nestled against him, burying her head in his neck.

"And Haldir?" Her voice was a broken whisper.

"He is alive."

Sydia pulled back and looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes. "I fear for him. Arianel is not doing well. The Lord and Lady have not said much, but I fear we have lost her."

Rúmil sat for a moment letting her words sink in. He knew he had to get his brother up to the High Talan as soon as possible. Standing quickly he went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Haldir is down below. I have to get him to her."

Sydia nodded and looked out the window to watch his quick progress down the stairs.

"Where is Ada going?" Maris asked timidly when Sydia came back to the common room.

"He has gone to get his brother, Haldir."

"Where is Elaldur?" Thróthien asked quietly.

"Mandos, ion nin," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Nodding, Thróthien picked Maris up and moved to the door. They all knew where they were going.

oOo

"Orophin," Rúmil's voice came quietly from just outside the tent.

Stepping outside the elder's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his brother.

"We have got to get Haldir up to the High Talan, now."

Orophin nodded as they went into the tent. Within minutes the three of them had left the tent and moved to the base of the stairs that lead up to the High Talan.

The climb took forever. It seemed like every five to ten minutes Haldir had to stop and rest to gather his strength again. Both Orophin and Rúmil were almost carrying Haldir when they finally arrived at the front of the high flet. Strangely enough it was Celeborn who stood at the bottom of the final flight of stairs, waiting for the brothers.

Seeing Haldir's weakened condition the ancient Sindar lord moved to Orophin's side and took over for the tired younger elf. He put the Haldir's arm around his shoulders for support. "Things are not going very well, ion nin." Turning to Rúmil and then Orophin, Celeborn continued, "You do not have to stay. Your nanneth and I can take care of everything."

Rúmil looked over Haldir's bowed head and shook his own. "No, Adar. Haldir has looked after us for so long that we want to do something for him in return."

Celeborn looked into Rúmil's eyes and discerned the younger brothers thoughts, he turned to Orophin and saw the same thing. "I understand, but let us deal with whatever happens."

Rúmil felt an odd sense of foreboding. _I am home, why should I feel this?_ he asked himself as he now helped Celeborn in getting Haldir up the stairs and into the living area of the talan with Orophin following behind.

"Rúmil," Galadriel's voice and then herself, came from Haldir's old room.

_I wish for you not to be here,_ her voice echoed in Rúmil's head.

Rúmil nodded slowly then switched places with her. Backing away he watched the two elves that raised him help his brothers into Haldir's old room.

"Arianel?" Haldir asked softly at the still form on the bed.

"I am sorry." Sadness and grief were written in her eyes.

Haldir shook his head. "It cannot be." He roughly pushed Celeborn and Galadriel's supporting arms away from him and stumbled to the bed. Cradling Arianel's limp body close he whispered urgently over and over. "Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad."1

"It is too late."

"I do not believe you," Haldir whispered furiously as he held her closer. "No," he whispered over and over as he felt her begin to fade. He held her closer, but in the end it was to no avail. All that was left was the gown she was wearing and her scent.

"Haldir. . ."

"Leave me," he ground out as he buried his face in the material and curled up in his grief on the bed.

Celeborn and Galadriel looked at Haldir with worry. When they did finally leave the room they found the rest of their children with their families in the study. They all could feel what happened. "It is right to grieve," Galadriel spoke softly. Her eyes lingered on Sydia for a short time.

Sydia nodded while brushing away her own tears for the added lost of her brother.

"Will he fade?" Maris asked timidly while now being held by Rúmil.

"The Valar have chosen him for a purpose before it is his time to travel West," Galadriel intoned. Suddenly she shook her head and blinked her eyes as if being aroused from a deep sleep.

They all nodded, hopeful that Haldir would be able to hold on.

"And he will be cared for until he fulfills his purpose."

"Which is?" Orophin asked, now clearly curious.

"Unknown at the current time." Celeborn shook his head. "There is nothing more you can do here for now. Go back to your own talans." Celeborn gave them a somewhat sad smile.

Galadriel turned to Celeborn when they were alone again, "I wish for Elrond to be here. Of all of us he would know and understand."

Celeborn nodded and moved away a few steps so she could reach the Peredhel.

oOoOo

It was some time later, after Maris was asleep, when Rúmil with halting words, was finally able to voice some of the things he had gone through at Helm's Deep. "Adar was right, the Outer Fences are nothing compared to what happened." He shook his head then turned to look out the window.

"I am sorry," Sydia mumbled with her head bowed. She was sitting beside him.

"It was not a pretty sight, and we were almost completely overrun." Rúmil shook his head while pulling her close. "At least we will see Elaldur again."

"And Arianel, but not until Valinor." She hesitated then looked at him closely. She could see that deep inside him there had been a fundamental change to him. "What is wrong?"

Rúmil shook his head, unable to voice the issues he had started to deal with. _I cannot tell her, I cannot even tell myself what it is_, he thought to himself. His gaze fell on the wardrobe that housed his warden tunics.

They were quiet the rest of the eventide while they prepared for sleep.

Deep in the night, Rúmil snapped back to conscious awareness suddenly, covered in sweat and breathing hard. He had never had dark dreams, the Lady always protected them, even from their dreams. This time, that didn't happen. Sitting up, he tried to piece together the jumbled images he saw through his mind's eye. It was the same as before. On the way back he had started having dreams of the battle, but this time all had not gone well, and everyone was killed.

Rúmil slid silently out of bed and pulled on a robe as he moved into the talan's common room. At the table he sat down and looked at his hands for some time. Rousing as if from a deep sleep he went over and lit one candle then placed it on the table before him. The flicker of the soft orange glow cast odd shadows across the room and his face. The movement of air from his breathing was causing most of the flickering light. Rúmil stayed there, thinking about everything and nothing.

"Herven?"

Rúmil looked up. Sydia was standing just inside the room, clad in only her gown. "Are you all right?"

"I do not know."

Sydia came up and sat down beside him. "I do not remember you ever getting up like this."

Rúmil closed his eyes while bowing his head. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, "I do not know if I can go back out to the Fences. The fighting there is nothing compared to being so completely overwhelmed that all you could think about is your own survival."

Sydia placed a hand first on, and then around his shoulders. "Have you talked to Lord Celeborn?"

Rúmil shook his head miserably. "After all my years of training, I find I cannot go back out there. I feel as if it is my first time back from the Fences after a small orc raiding party." He paused shaking his head. "Look at me, here I am selfishly talking about the battle we just went through, while Haldir is, hopefully, trying to keep from fading."

"Rúmil, there is nothing selfish about this. You and the other wardens, including my dear brother, fought against a large force, not some 'small' orc raiding party. All of you did what they could to aid the Edain." She looked him over for a moment. "If you and your brothers have come back alive, that means that there was some type of victory."

"At a bitter price." Rúmil shook his head slowly. "Most of the defenders were killed, the only survivors were the wounded and the women and children that made it into the caves."

"Then how?" Sydia looked at him with confusion.

"The Rohan horse riders came over the ridge the next morning, completely overrunning the orcs that were on foot. Legolas said it was a wondrous site to behold."

Squeezing his shoulders Sydia seemed to come to a decision, "Come back to bed."

Rúmil shook his head before answering, "I do not know."

Sydia nodded in understanding while standing up. "At least try to get some rest." She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze before moving back into their bed chamber.

The next morning Sydia found that he had not returned to their bed. Emerging from their chamber she noticed his writing things on the table and several pieces of parchment crumpled up on the floor. Picking up one of them she smoothed it out to see what he had tried to put down. Rúmil had been trying to express himself, but it was not working.

"It is not working." Rúmil shook his head miserably.

She sat down beside him, "Are you going to talk to Lord Celeborn today?"

"I have to." Rúmil closed his eyes. Standing up, he moved towards their room. A short time later he emerged, fully clothed. Looking around, he noticed Maris was already up and eating her breakfast. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he moved towards the door. During his short trip Rúmil tried to think of what he was going to say. For someone who had such a way with words, he found he could not think of the right ones to express himself. He was having just as much trouble now, as he was throughout the night.

With their decision to have their children rather early, they did not come to the High Talan as much as before, though he knew the schedule. He quietly slipped into Celeborn's study, only to find the elf-lord already there. The ancient Sindar seemed weary from the weight of not only governing the elven realm, but also the burden of parenthood.

"Something is plaguing your thoughts, ion nin," Celeborn said quietly while turning his attention to the younger elf standing before him.

For the moment Rúmil held off on answering the comment. Sitting down, he bowed his head and grasped his hands together. He stayed that way for some time before his thoughts and feelings almost overwhelmed him again. "Saes, do not send me out to the Fences. I cannot fulfill my duties of being a warden." Once he started talking, Rúmil couldn't seem to get the words out fast enough.

Celeborn looked to the much younger ellon with compassion and understanding. Standing up, he moved slowly around the table to the warden and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rúmil, I know what it is you are dealing with."

"How?" the warden asked rather harshly.

"I was there when Doriath fell. I know what it is like to loose family and friends in time of war."

Even though he was shaking his head, Rúmil leaned into the gentle touch. Soon, though, the touch turned into an embrace. Feeling secure in the ancient elf's arms he finally let his feelings and emotions out, and for some time he wept.

"You are not the only one to feel this way, Rúmil. I do not see you any less than I did when you left for Helm's Deep. Death is a difficult thing to comprehend and deal with, doubly so when it is in war time."

"I do not feel that I should remain a warden." Rúmil's voice hitched when he offered to give up his weapons.

"For now I will not accept what you are offering me. You are still one of my wardens, but I will be taking you off the rotation until further notice. I want you, I need you, healed. Right now you are more of a danger to yourself and the elves around you than before you were trained."

Rúmil nodded, once again grateful for the reprieve that Celeborn so graciously offered.

"And do not think any less of yourself. It takes more courage to admit a perceived weakness than to deny it being there."

For a time Rúmil did not move. "Ada?" Rúmil looked up to the ellon he considered his father. "Is Haldir. . ."

"Your brother is still with us. We will care for him. I want you to take time for yourself and your hervess. Remember Sydia has lost both brother and friend."

TBC...

1Hear my voice. Come back to the light.


	36. Chapter 30

The Journey  
Part: 30  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events 

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with " "  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

Summary: With no memory of a possible alliance with Mirkwood, an elleth, lone survivor of a devastating attack, is brought to Rivendell.

**_Chapter 30_**

Rúmil woke the next morning the same he had the previous one. _What am I going to do_, he thought to himself. In some way, he felt that his problems were nothing compared to his brother's. Haldir seemed to be holding on, though he had no idea how he was doing it. If anything happened to Sydia, he had no idea if he would be able to keep from fading.

"Herven, are you having nightmares?" Sydia's sleep rough voice quietly asked.

"Yes. I do not know what to do about these. And I feel guilty because it is nothing compared to what Haldir is going through right now."

Sydia raised herself up on her elbow, her dark hair spilling over him. "Everyone has a different breaking point." She settled back down and draped her arm around his shoulder.

"I wish Haldir had not chosen to go," he whispered.

"But like you, and like Elaldur, it was his choice." She sat up again and looked out their window. They both could feel the city beginning to wake up. Looking at him again, she continued with a slight smile, "And think of this as a triumph. You rested the entire night."

"Please do not stay awake for my sake."

"Herven, I worry for you. I cannot sleep if I worry." She shrugged her shoulders as she rose from their bed.

Rúmil watched as she puttered around the room while getting dressed. When he finally pulled himself out of bed he got dressed and went into their common room.

"Brother?"

Rúmil looked around quickly, startled. He wasn't expecting any visitors. "I am sorry," he shook his head numbly as he sat down in an available chair.

Orophin moved across the room to his hurting younger brother. In the short time they had all been back Orophin had immersed himself in helping the healers, it was his way of dealing with the recent events they all lived through. "I had heard Adar had taken you off the rotation. Are you all right?"

"I do not know." Rúmil hung his head down.

"Rúmil," Orophin came to him and knelt down before his younger brother. "You are not alone in this."

The younger elf shook his head. "I do not know if I can believe you."

"It does not matter whether you do, or do not. Just know that we are here, and so is Adar and Nanneth." Orophin placed both hands on Rúmil's shoulders.

"Ada?"

Orophin turned and looked at his young niece standing nearby. Moving back a few steps, he gave the small child enough room to reach her father. Looking back again he saw Sydia standing there. Though she was hiding it somewhat, he could see she was hurting as much as Rúmil was. When he turned back to his brother, he found Maris had climbed into his lap. At that point he felt he had worn out his welcome. Rising to his feet he walked over to Sydia. "Neither of you are alone," he murmured.

"I know, and I thank you." She gave him a tearful smile.

As Orophin left the talan he could feel the weight of his long years resting heavily on his shoulders. He felt his reaching out was as hopeless as the deep grief that both his brothers were dealing with. Yes, he hurt as much as they did, but he had found out some time earlier that in helping others it made him feel better. For a short time, he thought about going back down to the healer's tents, but decided not too.

Orophin eventually found himself back inside his own talan. Thriniel wasn't there at the moment, she was out doing or retrieving something. Finding a piece of parchment and a quill, he sat down at the table and tried to remember what Rúmil used to be drawn too when they were young.

"May I see what you are doing?"

The ellon's shoulders froze for a second, he had been thinking and concentrating so much he had not heard Thriniel enter the talan.

"I am sorry." He set the quill down and turned to her. One of her best features were her laughing eyes. That was what had drawn him to her in the first place, and now those eyes had been subdued even since his return from Rohan. "I am trying to think of what Rúmil was drawn to when we were young."

"Pranks?"

The side of Orophin's mouth quirked up slightly. "Other than that."

Thriniel shook her head as she stood behind him to give his shoulders a massage. "Did he ever follow you or Haldir around?"

Orophin closed his eyes then shook his head. "No more than annoying little brothers will do." The elf seemed to make a decision. Pushing back from the table, and forcing Thriniel to take a few steps back, he got to his feet and went over to the couch. She followed him soon enough. Once she was settled next to him her hands immediately went to his leggings

When he was free, she immediately brought her mouth down. As she lavished every bit of attention on him, she could feel his arousal. Hearing his groan, she stopped for a moment and looked up at him. He was leaning back with his eyes close, but he had a look of ecstasy on his face. It always made her smile just to know she could make him react that way.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Bringing his hands down, he brought her up to him so he could lavish just as much attention on her face as she just had on him. Soon enough she was free of both her dress and her shift while she had divested him of his leggings and outer tunic. As she straddled him she wondered why her need to join with him had increased since he had returned.

"Death makes us want to produce life, hervess," he mumbled as she was attempting to get his under shirt off. With one last tug it came up and off then landed on the floor.

His words made her stop. "We decided when we became bound. . ."

"For no children until we reached Valinor," he answered.

"Yes."

Orophin stopped her. "Have you decided otherwise? I will go with you either way on the issue."

Thriniel shook her head. "No. It is the same. With war at hand, it is not good to have children when one of us could easily be killed."

He reached up a hand and caressed her cheek. Reaching up further, he gently brushed the tip of her ear then brought her down to him so he could kiss her. "Good," he mumbled in her mouth. He groaned again as she sank down onto him.

As she began to rock on him the image of a young child flashed through his mind. "No child. No. Child," he began to mumble out of desperation.

"Yes. Yes," Thriniel gasped out in answer. "No. Child."

The release that suddenly came made her cry out as she shuddered. Soon after he had his own release as she collapsed on top of him. _And to think he prefers me to be in control when we join_, lazily went through her mind in the warm afterglow.

"After all the years we have been together why are you so surprised at that? You should know by now that the best thing to me is to see you above me." Tilting up her head he gave her a sensuous kiss. _I love you_.

Soon enough they found themselves in their bed, this time he was the one in control.

"Herven?" Thriniel asked sleepily into his neck. "What about helping Haldir?"

"Me or Rúmil?" Orophin asked confused.

"Rúmil. What about him helping Haldir?" she qualified her earlier statement, then immediately yawned into his neck.

Orophin thought about the idea for a moment. "It could help, but I am not sure how stubborn both will be to the idea."

"Either that, or he could help in the training fields. At least that will get him back out and around the other wardens." Her free hand was gently caressing his chest.

Turning onto his side he looked into her eyes, "That might be the best for him. He feels he is alone, but I know the other wardens worry about him. They are just as concerned for his welfare as with Haldir's." She nodded as he reached down for her mouth and gave her another long sensuous kiss.

Some time later Orophin presented himself before Lord Celeborn with his idea.

"What makes you think Rúmil will accept it?" Celeborn closed his eyes for a minute before turning his attention back to the warden.

"Knowing him as well as I do, most likely not, but he is one of the wardens."

"Yes." Celeborn nodded his head. "What made you think of this?"

Orophin looked around the room before settling his eyes back on the ancient Sindar elf. "Because I have found that if you help others, you in turn help yourself. It will also let him know that he is not alone and that the others worry about him as much as we do."

A smile crept slowly across Celeborn's face. He did feel relieved that at least one of them was coping well with what they just faced. "That is a good idea, Orophin. Let me think about it some more before making my decision."

"Thank you." Orophin nodded and started backing out of the room.

"Do not forget about yourself." Celeborn gave the Sylvan a serious look. "Like I told Rúmil earlier, death is not easy thing to deal with."

Orophin moved back to the chair with a confused look on his face. "Rúmil was here?"

"Aye, but I will not tell you what was discussed here."

The younger elf sighed while nodding his head. "I will take my leave of you then." Once outside the room he slowly wound his way back down to the forest floor and to the practice fields. Many of the wardens there smiled when they saw him approach. He was given free space to move about, but they were not ignoring him. _This will be a good place for Rúmil to heal_, he thought to himself as he went over to the practice bows.

TBC...


	37. Chapter 31

The Journey  
Part: 31  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with " "  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

**_Chapter 31_**

Legolas looked across the seemingly empty corsair ship and then back to the sight of the river before him. Their journey under the mountain unnerved him more than he was willing to reveal. With the water assaulting all of his senses and the sound of the gulls, he felt something wake deep inside him. _The Sea Longing_, he thought to himself. The unmistakable pull was tugging at him already. He knew it was something that he would never be rid of until it was his time to leave Arda. He only hoped that Tiniwen would stay until that time and travel with him.

In an attempt to clear his mind, Legolas concentrated on his thoughts and feelings for the elleth healer. She was the one, he knew it. It just felt right with her. He was also glad that Arianel had found her own happiness. She deserved it, just as much as he did.

He had no idea how long he had been staring into the water when his vision faded. . .

_Before him stood a gleaming White City, but with smoke pouring from it. It was surrounded by masses of orcs. From what seemed a great distance a horn sounded. Just over the western rise he could see at first banners, and then horses with men. The predominant color was green. They seemed poised there for a moment before they began their descent, charging into the mass of orcs. In their midst a gleaming figure could be seen, beautiful and terrible in his blood lust, cutting down orcs wherever he went._

"Legolas?"

Legolas snapped back suddenly, shaking his head while blinking his eyes hard in an attempt to clear his sight. Turning, he found Aragorn standing beside him, clearly worried.

'I am fine,' he answered as he turned his attention back to the river.

'It was a vision.'

Legolas sighed, there was no fooling his friend. 'I do not wish to speak about it at this time.'

Aragorn nodded and backed up a step.

"Rohan reaches Gondor in time, but I fear it will not be enough."

The elf's voice was so quiet that Aragorn almost missed the words. "We cannot lose hope, for it is all we have left. And do not worry, we will reach Minis Tirith in time."

Legolas let a fleeting smile cross his face in acknowledgment of Aragorn's beliefs. Though invisible to Aragorn and Gimli's eyes, Legolas could see many forms shifting in and around the boat. He knew their history. The thought of them wanting desperately to rest in their final peace gave him the resolve to deal with them here and now.

When they finally reached Gondor and Minis Tirith he almost laughed at Gimli's comment. There were enough orcs for everyone to deal with and have the army of the dead given their own share.

The number of orcs before him was almost overwhelming, but he knew the only way to get through the horde was to focus on them one at a time, turning off what emotions he had, so he could just survive. In the end the orcs and Sauron's deadly army lay dead at their feet. Aragorn, despite Gimli's best attempts, released the army of the dead so they could rest in the peace they so desperately craved. When they were gone, the whole plain was eerily quiet, save the sounds of the orc banners flapping in the lonely breeze.

Only then did he begin to hear the sounds of the survivors finding friends and family members that were lost.

Legolas wandered through the desolation and destruction before him. The aftereffects of the battle were only just beginning to take their toll on his system. He had no idea how long he wandered until he saw one of the members of the Rohirrim on his hands and knees. Even the man was having a hard time coming to terms with the destruction before them. He turned away to give the rider his privacy, but something about him caught his attention. The wood-elf stopped and gazed at the Rider again. He had long dark straight hair, hair that would normally crown an elf's head. Beside him was a blade, blackened with orc blood. For a moment Legolas remembered the vision he had on the boat. His eyes widened when he realized that it was not a Rohirrim, but an elf that was before him. There was only one elf that he knew about that was with the Rohirrim, and that was Tiniwen.

No sound came out of his mouth as he moved behind her. In a flash she picked up the blade and whirled around, stopping the sword just short of his throat. The wood-elf stood very still, worried of what she would do if startled any more. It took several minutes before recognition registered in her blue eyes. With that the sword started shaking slightly, then fell from her hands and landed with a muffled thump on the ground. Her legs started buckling but Legolas caught her before she collapsed in a heap before him. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her in the direction of the healers area in the battered city.

"Too much death, so much destruction," she repeated over and over while weeping into his neck.

"I know, melith. It is right to grieve," he whispered, hoping his words were some measure of comfort. If, deep inside, he was having a hard time dealing with death, for a healer like Tiniwen it was even worse.

"But I took life." Her voice cracked with raw emotion.

"I know you did. But, it for your own survival." Legolas nodded as he passed both Aragorn and Gimli. _She feels guilt._

Reaching the healers area, Legolas placed her gently on an empty cot. She did not seem to be hurt physically, but her fea was deeply bruised. No one seemed to mind him there. Hearing soft footfalls, Legolas looked up to see Aragorn standing before him.

"How is she?"

Legolas placed a hand on her forehead. "She carries guilt."

Aragorn kneeled down and looked at her. "Why?"

"Mellon, you know she is a healer. Today she did the opposite."

Aragorn nodded as realization came to him. "Stay with her. She needs your stability now." Aragorn took his hand and placed it on Legolas's shoulder. "She suffers."

"Aye." Legolas nodded then looked down at her again.

Aragorn looked up to his friends face and found more than just worry and compassion in the elf's eyes. "Remember, she needs you now."

Legolas nodded absently, not even noticing Aragorn rising and heading over to another area of the room. She was just as beautiful, even more so with the smudges of dirt and soot on her face and her long dark hair in a tangled mess. With gentle fingers he started cleaning her face, careful not to touch her in any arousing way. "I am sorry," she whispered while looking away.

"For what, melith?"

Tiniwen shook her head as she slowly sat up. "I do not have anything nice to wear. All I have is this." She was desperate to cling to anything normal in a very unnatural situation.

"I believe it can be remedied easily enough, but for now I wish for you to rest." Grasping her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tiniwen nodded as she lay back down on the pallet. "How do you deal with it?" she asked quietly.

Legolas sighed before answering, "Mirkwood is not as secure as Imladris or Lórien. We have to deal with spiders and all sorts of nasty creatures that inhabit Mirkwood. I do hope Adar will be able to deal with Dol Guldur."

Tiniwen turned her attention to the elven prince. "We are too far removed from having to struggle for survival. Our lives are luxurious compared to yours."

Legolas shook his head. "That is where you are wrong. I do not see anything different with my upbringing than with yours. Plus, I have been to Imladris enough over the years. I am only surprised that I never saw you."

"Because Master Elrond kept me very busy studying and learning." Tiniwen closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Rest, lirimaer. All will be well."

oOoOo

Rúmil hesitantly took the stairs up into the High Talan. He had felt the summons, and did not want to answer it. For a moment he hesitated, not really wanting to continue for he knew he would see his brother. Somehow he knew he did not want to see how Haldir was attempting to deal with his devastating loss.

"Rúmil." Celeborn's voice came across with compassion

The ellon looked up to the elder one standing before him. "I know it is hard for you right now, but there is something I feel it would be best for you to do. I will not command you to do this. . .only ask."

Rúmil closed his eyes and sighed. "What is it?"

"I wish for you to go down to the practice fields. I do not ask you to go down their to pick up a sword or bow, but to help the wardens. Rúmil, I have received messages asking about your current state. They worry about you as much as they worry about Haldir. If need be, though I do not wish to do it, I can order you to the practice fields." He hesitated for a minute, "I do not want you to fade, but you will if you continue on this path you have started. We have lost enough, I do not want to lose you."

"I do not know if I can practice."

"I am not sending you there to practice, but to help the other wardens. Rúmil, none of us is forcing you to do anything you do not wish to do. If you feel like picking up a bow or a sword while there, no one will stop you."

Rúmil eventually gave a short nod before finally rising from the chair. He felt Celeborn's eyes follow him deeper into the talan. Even though he had not wanted to see Haldir earlier, he found himself unable to deal with him having to help the wardens if he did not at least see his elder brother.

He found Haldir in the common room and sitting on the couch not really paying any attention to the things around him. Haldir seemed, old, naught for a better word. "Brother," he called softly. The older sibling turned to face his brother. "We all grieve with you."

Haldir shook his head and whispered, "Leave, please."

oOoOo

Tiniwen eventually rose from her bed and found some suitable clothing to wear. While in the Rohan armor she felt completely out of place. Now she was wearing the clothing that the Gondorian healers were clad in. It felt odd, but not like earlier. Much later in the day she found that one of the perianneth was brought in.

'Please, you must help him!' a small-sounding voice called out.

Tiniwen moved over to one of the senior Edain healers. 'Iowerth, what is wrong?' she asked quietly.

The older woman shook her head. 'It is not something we are familiar with.'

'Then let me see.' Tiniwen nodded. 'I might be able to help.'

Iowerth gave a quick nod while moving away. Coming over to the pallet Tiniwen quickly recognized both perianneth as two of the perianneth that were at Imladris during the Council of Elrond the previous year. On quick examination she realized that the injured little one had been touched by one of the Nazgul. Being an elf, she knew she was one of the only ones that knew how to treat someone thus wounded.

'Pippin? Do not fear, your friend will recover.' She looked at the one standing with compassion.

'An elf. . .here?' his eyes widened.

She gave him a small smile. 'Of course I am! And if you can remember, I helped Master Elrond with Frodo Baggins when he arrived in Rivendell.'

Sudden recognition flared to life in the young perianneth's eyes. 'Please, you have to help! I promised to take care of Merry!' He grabbed her sleeve and tugged at it like a young child. She placed a warm hand on his smaller one and gave him an encouraging smile. 'Do not worry, young one. All will be well.' It was at this moment she realized that she never wanted to witness battle first hand anymore. Her place was here, saving life, not taking it.

Letting him stay there, but removing his hand, Tiniwen knelt down and gently placed her hands on the perianneth's arm, for that was where the darkness seemed to be emanating from. Saying a few soft words in Queyna she focused her powers on the darkness to drive it out. What surprised her was that the shadow had not touched him as badly as she previously expected and that it was quite easy to remove all traces of the evil.

'Tell me,' she turned to look at Pippin. 'Something was protecting him. Do you know what it could have been?'

'No,' he shook his head before remembering something. 'Well. . .when we were in Lórien we were given blades by the Lady.'

'May I see?'

He nodded and pulled out the ornately carved, and obviously Noldo dagger and handed it to her.

Tiniwen took the blade gently. She could feel the power of the Eldar emanating from it. 'The Lord and Lady were wise. A spell has been put on them to protect the bearer from darkness if so touched.' With a smile she handed it back to the perianneth.

Pippin nodded in relief while placing it back in its spot.

TBC...


	38. Chapter 32

The Journey  
Part: 32  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with " "  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

**_Chapter 32_**

Since coming back from the Black Gates, Legolas had not the time or the solitude to search out Tiniwen. She had been busy with Frodo most of the time, and he had been making preparations for their formal joining. When the hobbit finally revived they both felt it would not be wise for them to openly show their love for each other. It was only now that the elf-prince found himself alone with his thoughts his only companion.

As he followed the street in Minas Tirith that lead to the Healers Hall, Legolas returned the smiles of those he met. He was sure that he would find his beloved there.

Standing before her door, he raised his hand to rap softly on it. Before he touched the wood, the door opened. Tiniwen was standing before him in naught but a robe. Before any words were spoken, she pulled him inside and slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

With one hand, Legolas pushed the door closed then easily picked her up and moved to the bedroom. This time their joining would seal their love permanently.

Once inside the smaller room Legolas set her on her feet while letting his lips skim across her jaw down to her neck. After the a brief hesitation, he worked his way up to her ear. When he took the soft tip into his mouth he felt her gasp, then moan, with the pleasure it caused.

Releasing it, he slowly feathered kisses back down to her neck as his hands went to the knotted material that held her robe closed. _Slowly_, he kept telling himself. He wanted the entire experience to last as long as possible. When the belt was released her robe easily slid from her shoulders and pooled around her long legs. At the sight, he felt a jolt of desire envelope him.

Stepping free of the material, she drew close to him, reaching out for the clasps that held his shirt in place. When open she pushed the material off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. They would worry about picking up their clothing later. After sending his undershirt to lie also on the floor, she let her hands lightly caress the gleaming skin that was revealed. He closed his eyes and just let the sensations course through him.

Taking a step back, Legolas pulled off the offending undergarment and let it drop from his fingertips. He then took her hands and placed them behind his back before cupping his around her face so he could kiss her.

"Wait." Tiniwen pulled back slightly. "What will your father think about this?"

Legolas gave her a small smile before answering, "Do not worry. He will not force me to give you up."

Tiniwen nodded while letting him pull her close again. This time their kisses were hard and hands were wandering desperately. Not wishing to wait any longer, Tiniwen freed him of his leggings and went down on her knees. Her hands stroking lovingly before she closed her mouth on him.

Closing his eyes, he let the exquisite sensations wash over him. When he felt himself start to skirt the outer edge of his control he suddenly pulled back. Reaching down, he raised her to her feet and claimed her lips once more with his. As if drunk on too much wine they stumbled the few steps towards the bed.

It stirred something deeper inside him to see her so trusting, so open to him and he lazily eased down on his side, head propped on one hand. With the other he began a gentle caress of one of her breasts, bringing first one nipple, then the other to pebble hardness. He was rewarded with her restless squirming as his hand wandered down over her stomach and then lower.

He smiled when she shrieked as a surprise climax caught her and was glad of the thick walls.

Her head fell back on the pillow as she panted to catch her breath. Then she saw his smile and dared to tease. "Is that it?"

"No. I am not finished with you just yet." He rose to his knees between her legs but just stopped short of entering her

Legolas searched her out mentally, _You know I love you. With this act of joining, I Bind myself to you_. He felt the invisible threads connect between the two of them. He lowered his head to her mouth, before sinking into her warm, welcoming wetness.

"Ai," she whispered into his mouth. "I will love you and stay with you until the end of Arda." She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to make deep instead of shallow penetrations. The intense stimulation brought them both up much quicker than he initially wanted. The connection was so complete that neither could talk or think for some time. Nothing was like either had expected. Each could feel what the other was feeling, hear what the other was thinking. . .joined in heart, mind, and soul.

With a groan Legolas turned over onto his back. He looked at her for a long moment before reverently kissing her forehead. He made them both comfortable and drifted into a contented reverie.

Deep in the night Legolas slowly stirred. When he was fully aware of his surroundings he looked down at the elleth burrowed into him. He smiled when he examined their link. Traveling down it he found with fascination that he could almost see her dreams, like vague images through a dense fog. He pulled out quickly. The sudden mental moment, though, woke her up.

"Herven?" Her voice was rough from sleep.

"Yes, my sweet?" He kissed her forehead.

"I know it is not needed, but are you going to give me a ring?"

"Of course. I will have nothing but the best for you." He looked around for his tunic, then closed his eyes when he realized it was on the other side of the bed. _This should be interesting_, he thought to himself. The Ellon carefully traded places with her then gave her a sensuous kiss while reaching down for his clothing.

"What. . .are you doing?"

He was nuzzling her neck when he finally answered, "Nothing of consequence." She moaned when he hit a rather sensitive spot.

"Yes," he whispered triumphantly as his hand came back up from the floor.

"What?" Tiniwen gave him a dubious look as he pulled away from her then turned over.

Not wanting to be separated, she came with him then sat up. "What is it?"

"This, melith." Legolas sat up and opened the small pouch he now held in his hand. Shaking it, two perfectly formed gold rings spilled out onto his palm.

"They are beautiful." Her eyes were wide.

"Nothing but the best for you." He whispered then reached behind her head and pulled her to him so he could kiss her. "Now all will know we are bound," he whispered into her mouth.

"Aye," she whispered. Pulling back from him, she let him put the ring on her finger. When he finished she repeated the action on him.

_I never thought our joining could be as delightful as it is. Our previous actions are nothing compared to this._

_Then let us make it more so. _Legolas turned her over and proceeded to start the process all over again.

oOoOo

Elrond took the last steps up to enter the High Talan with Arwen behind him. The melancholy feel of the city grew with each passing minute. _It is the time for the dominion of man_, he thought to himself. And he knew he was going to lose his daughter. The future did not sit well with him.

Stepping inside the High Talan, Elrond looked around, not quite sure of what he was going to find.

"Come."

Elrond turned to face Celeborn and nodded. They stepped inside his study and found Galadriel already there. "You have felt it?" she asked.

Elrond nodded. "Yes. It is finished."

"And the last power of the Rings are diminishing even as we speak."

The Peredhel fingered his own ring for a short time, he knew her words were true. In just the short time from when he left Imladris until the time he reached the outer woods of Lothlórien Vilya had weakened considerably. Eventually he turned his attention back to something he was interested in finding out. "How has Arianel fared?"

"All is not well." Celeborn shook his head. "She did not survive Helm's Deep."

Elrond closed his eyes. He felt a stab of remorse for her passing. "And Haldir?"

"He is still with us. As of this moment, though, I fear more for Rúmil than Haldir. The younger has seemingly lost his way. If he does not regain it soon enough we will lose him. Although, Orophin suggested something interesting for him. He wants Rúmil to help down at the training fields."

"If he helps others he will see that there are ones out there that are concerned for his well-being." Elrond nodded to Celeborn before turning his attention back to Galadriel, "I wish to speak with Haldir."

"I do not know what good it will do at the present time. You know he can be rather stubborn."

Elrond shook his head. "All the more reason why I need to speak to him." Turning, he quickly left the room and moved deeper into the talan. He found the warden alone seemingly unaware of his surroundings. "Haldir?"

The warden turned away from Elrond.

"Do you not realize, I know what you are dealing with?"

Haldir remained stubbornly mute.

"The moment Celebrían crossed into the waters of Valinor our bond was severed. She may live in The Blessed Realm, but my heart has a jagged hole that has never healed." Elrond turned to look at Haldir then moved closer to the ellon. "There are some days I struggle to fight back despair, and it has been so long," he finished in barely a whisper.

Haldir turned slowly to face the Peredhel. "Why?" he asked barely more than a whisper. "She did not deserve for this to happen to her."

"Only the Valar can answer that." Elrond shook his head.

"I wish to be alone," Haldir finally mumbled, withdrawing into himself again.

Realizing that anything more would be futile, Elrond backed away and went into the study.

"I told you he was being difficult," Celeborn shook his head.

"'Tis to be expected." Elrond sank down into a nearby chair. "It has not been very long, his grief is still fresh."

TBC...


	39. Chapter 33

The Journey  
Part: 33  
Rating: Strong R   
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.  
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi  
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with " "  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

**_Chapter 33_**

Legolas walked down the corridor leading into the Throne Room of Minas Tirith deep in thought wondering how he should tell Aragorn about his bonded relationship with Tiniwen. Just as he reached the doors, hurried footsteps came up to him from behind. Turning around the ellon took note that it was one of the many young pages within the Citadel.

'Milord', he stopped just in front of Legolas. 'I need to see King Elessar.'

'He is busy. What is it that you are delivering?'

'The Elves are here. . .' The page, who was not much older than a boy, widened his eyes in awe.

Legolas let the side of his mouth twitch up slightly, 'Am I not one also?'

'Well, yes, but. . .' he swallowed, 'They come with banners and horses and. . .' the young page stopped, not knowing how to continue. Finally remembering, he handed over to Legolas a small piece of paper in his hand. 'And this too, Milord.'

Taking it from the page, Legolas skimmed through it. _So, Master Elrond brings Arwen_, he thought. 'King Elessar does not need to be burdened with this information right now. When the time is right I will let him know about their arrival. You are dismissed.'

'Yes, Milord,' he bowed as he backed away, leaving through a side door.

Turning to look back to the door, Legolas let a smile creep across his face as he turned and left the Citadel. Elrond's entourage needed to be met. This would be a good way to let the Peredhel know about how Tiniwen had fared since she left Imladris. A short time later he walked into the Halls of Healing searching for the elven healer. Turning a corner they both caught sight of each other and smiled. "Hervess," he started when he came up to her, realizing at the same time he liked calling her that, "Master Elrond approaches."

Tiniwen nodded while drying her hands on a towel. "I will be back." Turning, she went in search for the senior healer. Minutes later she came back with a smile. "Where is he?"

Taking her elbow he maneuvered her towards the door, "Pelannor Fields. Do I need to bring you back?"

"No," she smiled while shaking her head.

"Good," he gave her a slight smile as he pulled her out of the halls and into the streets of the Gondorian city. They were almost to the lowest ring when Tiniwen remembered she was wearing the clothing she was given shortly after the battle she had participated in. She knew it was too late to change her clothing to something more suitable, she only hoped that Elrond would understand.

"You are fine," Legolas said softly picking up on her troubled thoughts. "Just tell him that you have been working with the healers," he told her as they went through the front gates. They were in dire need of shoring up and the holes needed to be patched. The whole city needed major repair work. Aragorn's coronation would go a long way in helping to restore the war battered and war weary people.

The Eldar entourage was some distance away from where the nazgul had fallen, for the evil it embodied still lingered on. On reaching the camp one of the Imladris wardens greeted them and then lead them to Elrond's tent.

"Lord Elrond," the unnamed warden ducked into the tent announcing his arrival and the two following him. "Thranduilion and Tiniwen Talelerioniel." Stepping to the side, he let the two following him enter the tent.

"Thank you, Warden," Elrond dismissed him and watched as he left to finish his shift. Once out of sight Elrond turned his attention to the young elves before him. "Does he know?"

A confused look crossed Legolas's face before he understood. "No, Master Elrond."

Elrond nodded as he looked at them. For a moment he remained silent before letting a smile cross his face. "May the blessings of the Valar be with the both of you and your future together."

Looks of surprise crossed the younger elves' faces for a moment before disappearing. "Thank you, milord." Tiniwen gave a quick curtsey.

"You knew. . ." Legolas looked from Elrond to Tiniwen and back to the elf-lord.

Elrond stood up. "I had foreseen it. Plus I knew she was ready to be a healer on her own." The Peredhel walked over to Tiniwen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like for me to watch over Lady Arwen, Milord?"

"That and Estel." Elrond nodded. "Until it is your time to travel West."

"Yes, milord," she answered. After a brief pause she continued, "I wish to see how Arianel has faired."

Elrond shook his head sadly, "I am afraid that is not possible."

"She is not here, then?" Legolas asked.

"It is more than that." Elrond turned around and went back over to his chair. "She did not survive Helm's Deep. Even though Haldir lived their bond was severed."

"We have not lost Haldir, have we?" Tiniwen asked in dismay.

"He lingers. Either he will travel West or we will lose him in the same manner."

"Haldir remains in Lórien?"

"No. He has traveled here with us, but he will not attend the coronation. It is enough that he has come. Galadriel requested of him to come," he looked to Legolas, "For he will help you in your endeavors until it is his time."

* * *

The day broke clear and bright on Aragorn's coronation day. The courtyard that surrounded the blooming White Tree of Gondor was filled to capacity: citizens and visitors alike. Everyone wanted to come, for what would take place had not happened for almost a thousand years. Isildur's heir had come back to reclaim the throne rightfully his. Even from the northern branch of the family, Aragorn was the last heir left alive.

With the help of the northern Rangers, his kinsmen, they ceremoniously dressed him in Eliendil's armor, the same armor that had been forged in Númenór before the island was doomed to sink beneath the waves of the sea.

It was Gandalf that held the ancient crow high above Aragorn's head before slowly lowering it down. The metal band fit snugly around the new king's brow. When he released it the Maia called out in a loud voice, 'Now come the Days of the King!' Looking down, he continued in a much softer tone for Aragorn's, and the Eldar assembled, benefit, 'May they be blessed.' To the side of the new king stood Gimli, like everyone else, he was dressed in his finest clothes, along with all his weapons.

Looking up to Gandalf, Aragorn sighed, this was something he was not looking forward to doing. He was a Ranger and preferred the anonymity he had at that time of his life. From this point on, he would never have that. Moving to the side Gandalf gave Aragorn the room he would need when he faced his people, _his_, for the first time. He would no longer be Aragorn, but Elessar of the house of Strider. Turning around the people below burst into rambunctious applause for their new king. There was one more thing he had to do and he would be king. He sung the sacred words in the old tongue, Queyna, that his ancestors first spoke when they stepped foot on Arda from Númenór.

As his first actions, Elessar stepped down from the stepps of the Citadel and into the crowd. He saw and recognized many that he knew. Faramir had recovered from his wounds sufficiently, with the help of Tiniwen, and was standing with the robes of the Steward of Gondor. Aragorn had decided that the office would stay and that Faramir would be the first of many stewards to come. Beside him was Eowyn. She had come to realize that it wasn't Aragorn she was searching for, but someone else. _It was good they found each other_, he thought to himself.

As he passed Eomer, he bowed his head, showing how he considered the Rohan king to be his equal in all things. He would never attempt to control the kingdom, but the two lands were bound together for mutual defense. Neither could survive without the aid from the other. The young king, dressed in his lands finery, answered then moved out to walk with him.

When he finally reached the Eldar, Aragorn emerged once again and smiled at his long time friend. For once Legolas was wearing the mithril band showing his rank. The others behind him were similarly dressed, but with no mithril. What surprised him at first was the site of Tiniwen just behind the elven prince. He did a quick double take and realized with a smile what had recently taken place. "Hannon lle," he said as he placed a hand on the elf's shoulder.

Legolas answered with a simple smile then indicated with his head for him to look of to the side. He seemed to be hiding something, though not very well.

With his curiosity raised, Elessar turned and saw many banners, but one moved to the side and he found it was his Adar, Elrond standing there, beside him was Glorfindel, but holding the banner was Arwen. _I will allow her to wed you only when you are King of Gondor,_ Elrond's voice came to mind deep from the past. For a moment his mind refused to comprehend the sight before him. With all that's happened, he could hardly accept anything. He stood before her and reached out a hand to at least touch her. He felt that if he blinked she would be gone. But that did not happen, her skin was as soft as he remembered it beneath his calloused fingers. Not being able to resist it any longer, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was now his for the asking. One of the last elven princesses would now become a queen of men.

Going through the rest of the crowd he was stopped by the sight of his four hobbit friends. Small in stature, but big in heart. They would always be welcome with the greatest honor in the White City, and thus told them in a round about way.

When everything was finally over with Elessar found himself alone in the throne room looking up at the throne. It was almost too much for him to comprehend. He was more inclined to use the Steward's chair, but that was already taken up by Faramir.

"Estel, you do not need to sit there if you do not want to."

Elessar turned and smiled at the figure at the other end of the room. "Estel grew up a long time ago, and now Aragorn has to take his leave."

"Not permanently, I hope," Legolas answered as he moved across the room.

Elessar shrugged his shoulders then smiled, "I do wish for you the best with Tiniwen."

Legolas shook his head wryly, "It seems everyone knows."

"Only those wise enough to discern the change. Now, is this the only reason you have come to call on me, Thrandulion?"

The elven prince looked closely at Elessar, not quite sure how to take the sudden change. He relaxed when he realized it was said in jest, "I come bearing news that Haldir has come. His brothers will be traveling West with the Lady and Master Elrond.

Elessar turned serious, "Where is he? I would have thought he would have attended the coronation."

"Nay," Legolas shook his head. He continued in a soft voice, "Arianel did not survive Helm's Deep. Until it is his time, he will be helping me with Ithilian."

Elessar nodded, "So you have accepted my offer."

"It will be good to do something like this. Adar will stay up in the Greenwood, I do not know how long though. I have a mind to bring both Tiniwen and Gimli up to meet him."

"That should be interesting. If I recall correctly, your father is not very fond of dwarves."

"Neither was I when we started this journey."

* * *

Frodo stood up in the darkened interior of the elven ship. It was hard for him to notice that it was even moving at all. Even the sound of the water, which was not what he expected, was all but absent. He would have thought that at least some noise would have reached the interior, but none had. Flickering candles made interesting images dance across the wood. Beneath the wood floor he was told there were stores enough for all on board to reach Valinor's shores safely. _It's probably lembas_, he thought to himself, _and water_.

In the dim light he could just make out the shape of an elf leaning up against the wall. By his clothing Frodo thought he was from Lórien, but wasn't sure. Held securely within his arms was what he first though one of his people, but on closer inspection he realized that it was an elf-child. He cringed when he heard the wood creek under his weight. It never made that sound when an elf walked across. Two more steps and he would be close enough to take a look at the small child.

Before he could bend over the ellon's hand shot out and held him in place. For a moment he thought the elf would do even more, but he didn't. What he did do was look at him darkly, almost as if daring him to come any closer.

"Rúmil, let him go. He can do no harm to Maris."

Frodo turned to the one that spoke. Elrond was standing just behind him. Turning back to Rúmil, the hobbit stood still, not sure exactly what was going to happen.

The elf seemed to consider it for a long moment before finally loosening his grip enough for the hobbit to pull away.

'Come Frodo,' Elrond said while moving away.

'Who is that, Master Elrond?'

''Tis Rúmil, and he is holding his daughter. He knows little Westron, and is mostly wary of either the Edain, or the Perianneth. Plus he has left his brother behind in Arda and it bothers him. He feels he will not see him again for a millennium.'

TBC...


	40. Epilogue

I apologize to all my readers for how long it took to finish this up. I did not want to post anything without running it in front of the beta. She was unable to do anything for some time. But, it's finished now. YAY!

The Journey  
Part: Epilogue  
Rating: Strong R  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
Characters: Just about every other elf that Tolkien created that's in the LoTR books and movies.   
Warning: descriptions of wounds and sexual situations  
Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by the great Tolkien, all others are of my own creation.  
Beta(s): Marta, Novedhelion, and Vi   
Timeline: 80 years before LoTR and extends to post RoTK events

Notes: I want to thank Marta, Zee, Mal, Kay, Suse, Phyllis, Vi, Novedhelion, Kika, Becky, Dorothy, and Rashida for their expertise. Without their input this story would not be what it is today.

Sindarian speach is shown with " "  
Westron speach is show with ' '

This story follows the movieverse.

**_Epilogue_**

"Aragorn, it is time." Haldir knew he had been in Arda for too long and told Legolas so. He knew the young prince would relay his words to Elessar. Each day it had become harder and harder for him to continue. The best he could hope for was an uneventful journey across the sea to the West and Valinor.

Aragorn nodded his head. 'I will have only the best for him. He deserves it.'

Legolas nodded. 'Tiniwen is tending to him.'

Haldir stood on the pier looking at the Gondorian boat before him. He turned to Aragorn. He looked as tired as his voice sounded. 'It is time for me to leave. I cannot stay here any longer.'

"Be safe, mellon. You will always be remembered here," Aragorn smiled as he presented the Gondorian boat. There were few elven master boat builders left in Arda. Legolas and Tiniwen knew they would have to make due with what was readily available.

Haldir nodded then stepped onto the boat.

'Who will steer it?' Gimli asked.

'Watch, my friend,' Legolas answered with a smile. When the ropes were loosened and thrown back to the boat nothing happened for about a minute. Suddenly in the still air the sails filled out and the ship started moving on it own accord.

'The Valar are bringing him home.'

* * *

"You are the only one that can bring him back now." 

Arianel nodded then turned back to the still form laying before them. Taking Haldir's hand she reached out to him through their once strong bond. It was ripped apart leaving bloody holes in their minds at Helm's Deep, but Arianel knew the Valar could easily heal the dreadful psychic wound they had lived with for so many years.

"Haldir," she whispered both mentally and physically. _Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad._

Finis.


End file.
